Sueños rotos, orgullo y amor
by grilpower456
Summary: Cuanto daño le pueden hacer los padres a los hijos, el principe Rilian no conoce el amor porque el rencor a una reina pero una antigua reina apodada la valiente le enseñara el verdadero camino para amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

Jajajaja! Pensé decir este es mi último fic pero que creen dentro de mis ratos inspiradores se me ocurrió otro la verdad hoy 14 de febrero quiero iniciar con algo de romanticismo (más del que me cargo) pero este fic de plano si no se ni cuando lo termine porque no he podido terminar dos pendientes aunque ya les falta un cap a cada uno es como si les faltaran miles, bueno espero sus comentarios para este fic y nos vemos en los otros dos.

Tambien tiene situaciones similares a los otros dos fics Lucy y Rilian.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá a veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**PROTEGIENDO AL PRÍNCIPE**

_**(Narnia)**_

Un joven apuesto de 18 años, alto, ojos azules, un cuerpo atlético, cabello azabache corto, nariz afilada, tez blanca salía de su habitación acomodase la ropa y detrás de él una joven, hija de un lord que por cierto iba llorando por la decepción que acaba de suceder.

-Pensé que me querías –decía la joven limpiándose las lágrimas

-El amor no existe solo te hace sufrir –respondía el joven príncipe con una sonrisa burlona

La joven al escuchar aquellas palabras le propino una cachetada de la furia que sentía – ¡RILIAN ERES UN PATÁN! –Exclamo –por algo mí amiga me dijo que contigo era un fraude todos tus juegos…

-Indra, tú amiga tiene razón pero eso no me dijiste en la cama –dijo en tono seductor Rilian

-Ya me voy no quiero ni verte, ya entiendo a tu padre porque se enoja tanto contigo, un príncipe rebelde no debe estar cerca de un pueblo como Narnia –dijo aquella joven y sin más se retiro de palacio.

Rilian en cambio tan solo sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el comedor en un castillo majestuoso llamado Cair Paravel, al pasar por la habitación de sus padres se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaban discutiendo por lo que sin importarle la privacidad entro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rilian? –pregunto el rey Caspian con voz fuerte

-Solo entre a enterarme ¿Cuál será el motivo de su discusión? –pregunto Rilian mirando a su madre

-Hijo por favor sal, tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar –dijo su madre mirándolo preocupada

-No madre hoy no, hace dos días cumplí 18 años pero llevo casi toda mi vida escuchándolos discutir –mirando a su padre con furia –por una razón… La reina Susan, siempre ha sido ella, no entiendo porque te casaste con mi madre cuando no la amabas –decía Rilian enojado

-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! Lo que deberías de hacer es prepararte y mejorar tus modales como príncipe porque todos los días me llegan visitas de padres enojados porque el hijo del rey no se comporta –decía el rey Caspian mirando con ira a su hijo

-Eso es culpa de mi maestro, ¿sabes de quien hablo? –mirándolo fijamente –de ti padre, tú me enseñaste con tu ejemplo que el amor es una basura y es enfermizo porque mejor no disfrutar mejor que sufrir –dijo Rilian a su padre quien estaba a punto de estallar de la furia

-Ves lo que pasa cuando consientes mucho a un hijo, Liliandil –comento furioso el rey Caspian

-Y tu mi amor ves lo que pasa cuando un padre demuestra a su hijo que no ama a su madre por un estúpido amor de adolescentes –respondía Liliandil a su esposo que después de estar casados durante veinte años su relación era peor todos los días.

-Pero que hermosa familia tengo, un padre que habla con una estatua y una madre que sufre por esa estatua yo digo… -fue interrumpido en ese momento por un mino tauro de color negro que anunciaba la visita del gran León.

La familia real se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de juntas, al entrar rápidamente se arrodillaron ante el gran León Aslan.

-Pueden levantarse, se preguntaran por mi presencia –todos afirmaron –es un asunto importante y sobre todo para nuestro príncipe –Rilian lo observo fijamente –hijo de un telmarino y una estrella, hoy me entere que una fuerza obscura pretende terminar con la vida de la familia real pero como necesitamos de los poderes de la reina Liliandil y la agilidad del rey Caspian en la lucha tan solo podemos proteger a un miembro que es importante… el príncipe Rilian –explico Aslan

-Pero yo también se luchar –exclamo ofendido Rilian

-Lo sé joven príncipe pero tan solo tus padres son requeridos esta ocasión y tenemos que proteger la descendencia del rey porque si algo ocurriera se tendría que tener nuevo rey –decía pacíficamente Aslan

-No voy aceptar ese trato, papá por favor dile a Aslan que yo puedo con todo esto –decía Rilian mirando a sus padres

-Tienes que ir Rilian –ordeno Caspian a su hijo quien volteo a mirar a su madre teniendo la misma respuesta con la mirada.

-No puedo creerlo ahora si se preocupan por mí cuando por muchos años ni siquiera sabían que existía por estar discutiendo, espero que no se arrepientan y tu padre –mirando a Caspian –sabes perfectamente que soy tu mejor guerrero –decía ofendido Rilian con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hijo es por tu seguridad no lo hacemos por otra cosa y siempre nos hemos preocupado por ti –decía Liliandil abrazando a su hijo quien rechazo su muestra de cariño.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto Rilian a Aslan

-Tomar este anillo –mostrándole un cofre con un anillo amarillo –tan solo te lo pondrás y de repente aparecerás en otro mundo muy diferente a este todo lo que ves aquí es tan maravilloso pero haya tan solo serás un joven normal no un príncipe, quien te recibe es un viejo amigo, trata de aprender y comportarte porque todo es un poco más difícil y sobre todo sé que tendrás muy buenas experiencias –explicaba Aslan

-Estoy listo –tomando el anillo –hasta pronto reyes –decía en tono burlo Rilian mirando a sus padres con furia por lo que le hacían.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Al momento que se puso el anillo sintió como un vórtice lo tragaba, grito pero nadie lo escucho, lucho por liberarse de aquello pero era como si estuvieran tomando las manos y no lo dejaran mover, de repente toco el suelo pero de tanto movimiento cayó al suelo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, quería vomitar, se toco la mano donde se había puesto el anillo pero se dio cuenta que desapareció, se levanto y vio una habitación con una ventana grande, el piso era de madera y la paredes estaban recubiertas con pintura blanca y solo contenía un ropero grande de madera.

-Bienvenido su alteza –dijo una voz ronca a su espalda

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto Rilian poniéndose a la defensiva al ver a un señor de una edad madura

-Soy Digory Kirke, un viejo visitante de las tierras de Narnia, Aslan me envió esta carta –mostrándole una pequeña hoja –al momento de leerla sabía que era requerido por las tierras que ya no podre volver, pero eso es otra historia, te quiero decir que eres bienvenido, aquí en este mundo nadie podrá encontrarte y sobre todo en esta vieja casa no creo, me describieron que eres un joven rebelde pero también muy inteligente, tus padres sabían lo que hacían –decía aquel señor quien portaba una ropa extraña

-Espero que sí –respondió resentido Rilian

-Te aman estoy seguro, bueno como pasaras un tiempo viviendo en la casa, te quiero decir que tendrás que asistir a una escuela ya te inscribí, te hare pasar por un hijo de un viejo conocido, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que aprender, conocerás en un momento a mi ama de llaves la señorita McCridi te recomiendo que no la hagas enojar es algo especial –decía sonriente –otra cosa ese tipo de ropa en este mundo solo se utiliza en disfraces por lo que tendrás nueva ropa y bienvenido a Londres.

Rilian aun no se podía captar todos aquellas cosas, el profesor Kirke lo llevo a su habitación, era grande, muebles de madera y una armadura que lo hacía parecer en casa, se que quieto su ropa para cambiarse, unos pantalones, una camisa parecía algo más decente, después se hizo de noche y empezó extrañar su casa, por lo que miro a las estrellas esperando que alguna le mandara un mensaje de su madre.

Paso una semana Rilian se adapto rápidamente, el profesor Kirke lo adiestro en el arte de la pintura, las matemáticas, la historia entre otras ramas junto como desenvolverse en aquel mundo, aun le daba risa cuando subía a una cosa que llamaban "bicicleta" aun no dominaba, estaba nervioso ya que entraría a la escuela no sabía qué era eso pero gracias a su tutor tenía una ligera idea.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

Rilian se despertó temprano y reviso que tenía el uniforme a pie de cama, se baño, se vistió y después partió a la escuela, al llegar observo a muchos jóvenes que iban hacia donde mismo por lo que los siguió pero antes tenía que pasar a la dirección para tomar su horario.

-Joven Rilian Scott aquí está todo –dijo el director a lo que Rilian aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo apellido.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a buscar su salón, era tan confuso pero al final llego, abrió la puerta y observo a muchos jóvenes observándolo junto con un profesor chaparrito calvo, con lentes de media luna.

-Tú eres el nuevo alumno –decía revisando su lista

-Sí señor, ¿usted es el señor Roger Thompson? –preguntaba Rilian nervioso

-Creo que así me llamo, que espera pase a tomar su asiento –ordeno el profesor

-¿Dónde? –pregunto distraído Rilian

-Mire… cerca del señor Pevensie –mostrándole un asiento libre a lado de un joven que le parecía conocido –rápido que tenemos que seguir la clase –ordenaba desesperado el profesor.

Rilian obedeció refunfuñando no le gustaba que le ordenaran que hacer pero no quería darle problemas a su tutor, al llegar a su asiento observo que su compañero se le quedaba mirando extrañamente por lo que se molesto un poco.

-¿A caso tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto molesto Rilian

-Que simpático eres –respondió el joven

Rilian tan solo se burlo provocando que el profesor lo mirara al igual que a su compañero dejándolos castigados por poca atención, no podía creer que aun no estando en Narnia tenía problemas.

Al finalizar de la clase el profesor se quedo para revisar a sus dos castigados, limpiar el salón y a demás entregar una plana de la lección.

-Gracias por provocarme esto en mi primer día –decía molesto Rilian

-Y también a ti mis hermanos me mataran –respondió su compañero

-Está bien ya me canse y ese… profesor no me agrada –decía Rilian subiendo la ultima silla a las mesas

-Es un poco gruñón pero es agradable de vez en cuando –respondía alegremente

-Disculpa ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? –decía Rilian cambiando de tema

-Edmund Pevensie para servirte –respondía

-Mucho gusto es que no conozco a nadie y aunque sea quiero llegar a la casa diciendo que conocí a una persona aunque sea aquí –decía alegremente Rilian

-Si recuerdo tu nombre… es Rilian, tienes un nombre muy peculiar –decía Edmund

-Ya lo sé… bueno creo que ya terminamos –decía Rilian guardando sus cosas

Al terminar salieron juntos de clase y se despidieron a Rilian le había parecido que su nuevo compañero era un joven muy alegre y divertido y mejor que le presento a sus amigo que rápidamente lo unieron al grupo invitándolo a un fiesta.

Sin querer se hizo tarde rápidamente y Rilian se preocupo ya que el profesor lo estaba esperando, se despidió de Edmund y sus amigos, caminaba a toda prisa hacia la estación de trenes para regresar a casa cuando escucho que alguien grito cerca de un callejón, la curiosidad le gano, cuando llego al lugar dos tipos enmascarados tenían a una joven a punto de robarle sus pertenencias, sin importarle lo que le pudiera pasar llego y actuando como un guerrero narniano rápidamente dejo sin habla a los ladrones que salieron disparados.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Rilian a la joven quien estaba aterrada

-S… sí… gracias –respondió nerviosa

-Segura que no necesitas que llame a alguien –decía Rilian preocupado

-No… no te preocupes –dijo la joven mirándolo extrañamente

-Bueno me alegro y al parecer esos ladrones se quedaran asustados un momento… por cierto me llamo Rilian –decía alegremente

-Gusto en conocerte Rilian, soy Lucy –dijo aquella chica quien tenía una mirada muy especial

-Qué bonito nombre ¿Qué te paso en la mano? –observando asustado ya que tenía una pequeña herida, rápidamente saco su pañuelo y lentamente le envolvió la mano –te servirá para el camino.

-Gracias de nuevo, después te devuelvo el pañuelo –decía Lucy

-No te preocupes, te lo puedes quedar, pero espero que no sea un atrevimiento de mi parte ¿puedo acompañarte? Solo por seguridad –decía rápidamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de la joven quien solo afirmo positivamente.

Rilian se sentía raro ante ella, algo tenia que se le hacía familiar pero tan solo sonreía, jamás se había comportado con una chica de esa forma tan caballeroso, pero los ojos de aquella joven eran tiernos y puros por lo que no podía dejar de mirarlos. Después de unos minutos estaban en la estación de trenes.

-Gracias yo aquí me despido mis hermanos están por aquella columna –señalando un grupo de jóvenes –nos vemos Rilian –decía sonriendo aquella joven.

Rilian se sentía extraño pero dejo pasar el sentimiento negando con su cabeza y a demás llegaría demasiado tarde y tendría que dar explicaciones al profesor Kirke, por lo menos el primer día de escuela había tenido grandes aventuras.

* * *

><p>Lo sé lo se y donde quedaron los otros dos<p>

pero es que se me ocurrio este nuevo espero que les

guste, los otros dos prometo ya terminarlos

bueno gracias por sus reviews y lecturas

porque sin ustedes hace mucho que ubiera dejado

de escribir


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá a veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**NUEVOS AMIGOS**

_**(Londres)**_

Lucy todo el camino de regreso a casa iba distraída hasta que sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de ello.

-A que se debe que tengas esa mirada perdida –comentaba burlonamente Edmund

-Ehh! ¿Disculpa que dijiste? –pregunto Lucy

-Eso mismo, olvídalo por cierto ¿Qué te paso en la mano? –pregunto curioso Edmund

Lucy se había olvidado por completo del pañuelo por estar pensando en aquel joven que la rescato, era tan guapo que no podía olvidarse de sus ojos que suspiro tan profundo que sus hermanos mayores se quedaron sorprendidos de la actitud de su pequeña hermana.

-Mejor dime ¿Quién te gusta? –pregunto Susan sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Nadie y… -suspirando –pero era tan caballeroso, apuesto, guapo –dijo Lucy suspirando profundamente

-Ya me di cuenta que nadie te gusta –respondió Susan sonriente

Peter tan solo observaba burlándose un poco de su hermana, después de tanto insistir Susan a Lucy que le dijera quien era el joven que la había deslumbrado tan solo respondió que fue alguien muy especial y que nunca le diría.

Los cuatro hermanos llegaron a su pequeña casa en Finchley, Edmund como siempre llego directo a la cocina, mientras Susan y Lucy ponían la mesa, Peter ayudaba a su madre a servir la comida.

La hora de la comida siempre era algo incomoda porque al final siempre hablaban de la guerra y su padre, era la razón que su madre trabajaba el doble en las oficinas como secretaria.

-Hijos ¿Cómo estuvo su día? ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –preguntaba su madre curiosa

-Perfectamente nos tardamos por culpa de Edmund ya que lo castigo de nuevo el profesor de filosofía –respondía Peter mirando acusadoramente a su hermano quien no le importo el comentario

-Me lo imaginaba –suspirando –bueno hijos los dejo hoy entro más temprano al trabajo –decía despidiéndose de sus hijos con un beso.

Al terminar de comer todos se dedicaron a sus labores de estudiantes, Susan no se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente hasta lograr el nombre del joven que le gustaba a su hermana.

Estaban en su habitación Susan estaba maquillándose para salir cuando Lucy entro fue cuando no espero para que su hermana se pusiera cómoda cuando empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Susan asustando un poco a Lucy

-¿Quién? –pregunto Lucy al no entender la pregunta

-Pues el joven que te gusta, cuéntame todo –decía Susan con cara de suplica

-Tú estás loca, no sé de que hablas, mejor sigue arreglándote porque en pocas horas saldrás con Arthur –respondía fríamente Lucy cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Ya vas a empezar de nuevo –decía fastidiada Susan

-No es que quiera comenzar pero parece que estas ciega o simplemente no quieres saber nada de quien realmente quieres –decía Lucy

-Si te refieres al joven que me engaño en una tierra inexistente, para mí no significa nada y además no se dé que hablas –respondía Susan un poco molesta.

-Como quieras solo te digo que la que se engaña y se hace daño eres tu –dijo Lucy muy seria.

Susan ya no respondió nada porque era algo fastidioso estar explicando su actitud ya que nadie comprendía por lo que termino de arreglarse y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermana quien ni siquiera se inmuto de la ausencia de su hermana mayor.

Al quedar sola en la habitación Lucy, recordó el detalle de su salvador, saco de su mochila el pañuelo que le habían regalado, lo observo cuidadosamente y lo acerco lentamente para aspirar su aroma, su fragancia era deliciosa.

-¡Rilian! –exclamo para sí misma sonrojándose un poco.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Londres un joven llegaba corriendo por la tardanza por lo que decidió entrar por la puerta trasera sin hacer ruido, entraba de puntitas cuando escucho unas pisadas y que alguien se aclaro la voz.<p>

-Jovencito ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? –decía seria la ama de llaves mostrándole el reloj.

-McCridi… perdón señorita McCridi se me hizo un poco tarde –decía Rilian

-Aquí existen reglas y al profesor… -empezaba a decir cuando la interrumpieron

-Señorita McCridi déjelo es su primer día en la escuela debió de estar platicando con alguien que conoció –decía el profesor

La ama de llaves tan solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación y salió dispara a otra habitación mientras el profesor se le quedaba mirando a Rilian seriamente.

-Lo siento profesor es que si me quede platicando y… -recordando su aventura con aquella joven –pasaron muchas cosas, no volverá a ocurrir –decía cabizbajo Rilian

-No te preocupes está bien mientras todo sea sano no hay problema –decía el profesor

-Gracias –decía feliz Rilian al ver que no lo sancionarían.

-Puedes ir a la cocina a comer y después a realizar tus deberes después te espero para tus lecciones de conducir –Rilian estaba feliz –necesito a alguien que me lleve a la ciudad y además me contaron que eres un joven don Juan para si un día conoces una joven inglesa la lleves a pasear –decía sonriente el profesor.

Rilian sabía que en ese mundo aprendería muchas cosas pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres de como se encontraban pero tampoco esa tarde no dejo de pensar en aquella joven que conoció.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas…<p>

Rilian estaba feliz porque ya tenía amigos y el mejor era Edmund era tan simpático y además también tenía una actitud rebelde como él, también había decidido aun no decir quién era y donde vivía así que solo había dicho que sus padres estaban de viaje y se quedaba con un amigo de ellos, así evitaba muchas preguntas, además también tenía muchas admiradoras jóvenes muy hermosas y sin esperar ya había tenido aventuras románticas con varias en pocas semanas, pero era algo inquietante que no hubiera vuelto a ver aquella joven que salvo.

Ese día de nuevo se quedo castigado junto con Edmund este ultimo estaba molesto con sus hermanos porque no lo esperaron para irse a casa, cuando estaban en la estación esperando el tren para regresar.

-Desde que llegaste tu he tenido muchas citas, eres un Don Juan –decía Edmund

-Sí, no lo niego aun no llega la joven de quien me enamore –decía sonriendo Rilian

-Ni tú te lo creíste –decía burlándose Edmund, los dos soltaron una carcajada.

-Oye tienes el trabajo de historia para que lo prestes –decía Rilian cambiando de tema

-Sí pero está en mi casa, podemos ir por él, sirve que te presento a mi famosa familia –decía Edmund fastidiado

Rilian acepto tendría una escusa para llegar tarde a casa ya que ese día estaría solo con la señorita McCridi y tendría un discurso por llegar a esa hora.

Después de media hora llegaron a la estación, caminaron otros minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa de dos plantas pequeña, con una puerta de metal en color gris, que tenía una ventana al lado, al entrar a la casa era pequeña, en la parte derecha estaba un sala en color verde con una mesa de centro y una radio al lado, junto con algunas pinturas, a lado izquierdo estaba un pequeño comedor junto con la cocina, había una puerta que daba hacia el patio, y una escalera pegada a la pared que daba hacia el patio.

-Ponte cómodo, en seguida regreso busco la tarea –decía Edmund subiendo rápidamente la escalera.

Rilian se sintió cómodo en aquella casa, se sentó en la sala observando todo lo que estaba alrededor, de repente escucho que alguien entraba a la casa por lo que se puso alerta, cuando vio de quien se trataba no lo podía creer.

-¿Lucy? –susurro al ver a la joven que entraba

La recién llegada se quedo sorprendida al ver quien estaba en su casa, tan solo se limito a sonreír.

-Hola –dijo ella tímidamente

-Hola ¿vives aquí? –pregunto curioso Rilian

-Sí y a que se debe tú visita –dijo Lucy al joven

-Yo… -empezaba a decir Rilian cuando vio que regreso Edmund

-Lucy por fin llegas, tengo mucha hambre, Susan y Peter van a preparar la mesa –decía Edmund extrañado por la mirada que tenia Rilian a su hermana –mira Rilian aquí esta.

-Perfecto –respondía Rilian sin dejar de mirar a Lucy quien se sonrojaba levemente.

Edmund tan solo observaba, justo en ese momento bajaron sus dos hermanos mayores quienes también se sorprendieron por la visita que tenían.

-Disculpa Rilian, mira te presento a mis hermanos, a lo mejor a Peter ya lo conocías pero creo que a mis hermanas no, mira ella es mi hermana mayor Susan –Rilian saludaba cortésmente a todos pero al verlos era un extraño sentimiento –y ella es la más pequeña de la familia Lucy.

-Mucho gusto –decía Rilian sin dejar de sonreír

-Y chicos les presento a Rilian mi amigo y compañero, quien es un don Juan –decía bromeando Edmund

-Creo que rápido se hace fama –respondía Rilian sonriendo –bueno creo que yo ya me voy porque voy tarde.

-Tan rápido ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? Digo si no es ningún inconveniente –decía Lucy quien estaba sonrojada sus hermanos tan solo la miraban extrañados.

-No claro que no –mirando su reloj –creo que aun tengo tiempo –decía sonriendo no podía dejar de mirarla era tan inocente y hermosa.

-Entonces que esperamos –decía Edmund

Se dispusieron a comer y a contar historias de ese día pero lo que era claro que las miradas de dos jóvenes chocaron más de una vez.

Llego la tarde y Rilian regreso a casa, era muy tarde pero no le importo la reprimenda de la ama de llaves o que el profesor esta vez se molestara tan solo pensaba en Lucy era como un ángel muy bello.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche…<p>

Estaban en la habitación Susan y Lucy preparándose para dormir.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que Rilian era el joven que te gusta? –comento Susan por lo que Lucy la miro sorprendida

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntaba Lucy desviando la mirada de su hermana.

-Las miradas que tenían en la mesa era tan evidentes que te delataron –decía sonriente Susan

-Pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta –decía nerviosa –pero además él tiene muchas novias así que no pasara nada.

-Eso sí, pero algo era evidente a ti te mira diferente –respondía Susan

-No creo todos ellos son así –decía tristemente Lucy

-Pues como quieras pero eso si te digo, él te mira diferente y no porque sea un mujeriego quiere decir que no se enamore –decía Susan llegando a su cama para acostarse.

-Tienes razón pero no me quiero ilusionar –decía Lucy

Susan sonrió por aquel comentario porque aunque dijera que no era verdad aun extrañaba aquel rey de mágicas tierras, Lucy no quiso decir nada más a su hermana porque siempre que hablaban de chicos terminaban discutiendo.

* * *

><p>Dos meses después…<p>

Rilian era uno de los jóvenes más populares al igual que sus amigos, se sentía tan libre en aquel lugar sin regaños, malos entendidos o situaciones que su padre le ponía en evidencia, aunque extrañaba a sus padres agradecía que Aslan le hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocer otro mundo. Otra cosa que tenía era muchas jóvenes que querían ser sus novias pero la única por la que quería cambiar su forma de ser era por la hermana de su mejor amigo, era tan hermosa pero no sabía cómo decirle que le gustaba.

Era domingo en la tarde y Rilian estaba sumamente aburrido, por lo decidió ir a visitar a Edmund probablemente pudieran salir un momento antes del toque de queda ya que la guerra había retornado y a veces existían problemas.

Al llegar a la casa toco y nadie contesto por lo que ya se retiraba cuando alguien abrió la puerta, sin querer sonrió ya que la persona quien lo había recibido era Lucy, quien se sonrojo un poco pero después disimulo muy bien lo que sentía.

-Hola –dijo Lucy tímidamente

-Hola Lucy ¿se encuentra tu hermano? –decía Rilian sin dejar de mirarla

-No me encuentro sola –decía Lucy

-A ok entonces nos vemos después –respondía Rilian

-Pero no se va a tardar, Edmund anda con Peter si gustas esperarlo –decía tímidamente Lucy

-Claro… si no te incomodo no hay problema –decía Rilian sonriendo

Rilian paso a la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, siempre que visitaba aquella casa algo sentía que conocía pero nunca se ponía a pensar que era, ese día tenía que hacer algo para decirle a Lucy que le gustaba.

Lucy estaba nerviosa por la visita que tenía en su casa, sin importarle se puso a leer, tenía que encontrar una distracción pero aquella mirada la desconcentraba.

-¿Juegas ajedrez? –pregunto Rilian rompiendo el silencio

-Sí –respondió Lucy mirándolo extraño

-No sé tú pero yo me estoy aburriendo ¿Qué tan buena eres? –preguntaba Rilian mirándola fijamente

-No sé me imagino que buena –respondía Lucy

-Bueno veremos –acomodando el ajedrez en una mesa –te propongo un trato cada vez que te coma una pieza me respondes una pregunta, la que yo quiera –Lucy tan solo lo miraba –al igual tu, cuando tengas una pieza mía puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –decía Rilian sonriendo seductoramente.

-Me parece un excelente trato y cuando el juego llegue a su fin abra un perdedor… quién pierda paga un castigo te parece –decía desafiante Lucy

-Perfecto… los blancos mueven primero –decía Rilian sin dejarla de mirar

Empezaron a jugar concentrados en lo que hacían, hasta que Rilian robo la primera pieza a Lucy.

-Empiezo –mirándola fijamente –algo fácil ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto Rilian

-17 –respondió Lucy sonrojándose un poco al ver como Rilian la miraba.

Rilian tan solo sonrió y siguió con el juego, así duraron un par de minutos con preguntas sencillas pero el príncipe quería saber más de ella, aquellos labios los quería besar, Lucy se ponía nerviosa pero no quería demostrarlo no podía evitar sentir aquella atracción por aquel joven frente a ella.

-¿Cuántas novias has tenido? –pregunto Lucy

-No quieres saber la respuesta –respondió Rilian

-No se vale me tienes que responder un aproximado ya sé que eres un don Juan –decía impaciente Lucy

-Ninguna todas fueron "amigas" –mirándola seductoramente –jaque –dijo al poner su reina cerca del rey de Lucy.

-Entiendo –moviendo su rey -¿en serio nunca te has enamorado?

-No te toca pregunta… pero no nunca… jaque –decía al momento de robarse el caballo que cuidaba al rey.

-¿Por qué? –decía Lucy quien sabia que perdería ya que no tenía como cuidar su rey.

-Porque la única joven de quien me puedo enamorar eres tú, por cierto jaque mate –dijo Rilian al poner su reina en el lugar del rey, dejando a Lucy helada por aquella respuesta

Lucy estaba nerviosa por lo que acababa de escuchar, se sonrojo, no sabía que decir.

-Ganaste, excelente juego yo creo que ya no tarda Edmund –desviando la mirada

-Posiblemente, pero aun me debes el castigo –decía Rilian mirándola fijamente –y ya se lo que quiero –levantándose para ponerse al lado de Lucy –quiero besarte

-Pe… -empezaba a decir Lucy cuando fue callada por un beso, al principio estaba nerviosa pero después empezó a ceder ante las caricias de Rilian, disfrutaba aquello era tan delicioso su sabor, él la trataba con cariño, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien sintiendo algo.

El aire hizo falta, se separaron lentamente Rilian sonrió ante aquella mirada tierna que tenia Lucy, se sentía diferente no quería hacerle daño, a caso si existía el amor en una tierra extraña para él, a caso era ella quien lo haría cambiar.

-¿Quieres ser mi primera novia? –pregunto Rilian con timidez

* * *

><p>otro cap espero que les guste<p>

sorry por no subir antes

nos vemos en el siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá a veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

Este capítulo tiene spots de película…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**SECRETOS**

_**(Londres)**_

-¿Quieres ser mi primera novia? –pregunto Rilian con timidez

Lucy se quedo mirándolo nunca espero que alguien con él se fijara en ella, era como un sueño hecho realidad, siempre había vivido siendo la sombra de su hermana pero en ese momento todo era real.

Antes de responder Lucy alguien abrió la puerta por lo que los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz.

-Lucy ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntaba Susan al ver a su hermana nerviosa y a Rilian tratando de esquivar la mirada.

-Nada, Rilian está esperando a Edmund y si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi habitación –decía Lucy caminado hacia las escaleras dejando a su hermana extrañada con su actitud.

-Después platicamos pues Lucy, creo que se me está haciendo tarde después veo a Edmund –decía Rilian quien se despedía.

Susan no sabía que pasaba de repente se encontró sola en la sala, algo había pasado entre su hermana y aquel joven apuesto tenía que investigar qué pasaba por lo que rápidamente fue a la habitación.

-Me puedes explicar que sucedió ¿Por qué Rilian se fue y tu huiste de casualidad al mismo tiempo? –preguntaba Susan espantando a Lucy

-Ya te dije que nada y ya olvídalo quieres –decía secamente Lucy

-Como me respondes me dejas en claro que paso algo más con él –decía sentida Susan

-Que se siente que no te respondan lo que sabes que es verdad –decía fríamente Lucy

-No empieces por favor, lo mío no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando, me preocupas Lucy no quiero que te dañen –decía preocupada Susan

-Ahora si te preocupas por mí, tú misma lo dijiste "quien dijo que él no se puede enamorar" yo pienso que es verdad y además es mi vida quiero ser deseada por una vez, no ser simplemente la sombra de mi hermana mayor –respondía Lucy mirándola fijamente

-Ya entiendo solo espero no decir te lo dije –decía tristemente Susan

-¿Por qué no quieres que salga con él? A caso te gusta –preguntaba curiosa Lucy

-No… no es eso… es que es un Don Juan y tu eres una… niña no quiero que te dañen y… -quedándose pensativa

-¿y qué más? –preguntaba Lucy

-Nada olvídalo –respondía Susan desviando la mirada a su hermana

-¿Te recuerda a alguien a caso? –Susan se sorprendió con la pregunta –no me digas eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta que tiene un parecido a Caspian porque hasta Peter y Edmund lo notaron –decía Lucy mirando fijamente a su hermana

-Sabes, cuándo te pones así eres insoportable, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida solo espero que no salgas dañada voy a preparar la comida –decía Susan

-Lo que pasa es que no soportas escuchar ese nombre porque te duele, pero hasta aquí dejamos la plática voy a ayudarte a poner la mesa –decía Lucy dejando a Susan sin palabras.

* * *

><p>Rilian regreso a su casa pensando en aquella joven quien era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo cuando entro la ama de llaves le envió una mirada asesina porque no le aviso a lugar que salió pero no le importo tan solo llego hasta la sala y se dejo caer para descansar.<p>

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho que el profesor había regresado.

-Joven príncipe ¿Por qué esta tan aburrido? Cuando puede ir a dar la vuelta con sus amigos y novias –decía el profesor sonriendo animadamente.

-Creo que hoy quiero descansar –respondió Rilian suspirando

-Espero que ese suspiro sea por alguna joven inglesa que por fin abrió el frio corazón que tiene –decía el profesor

-No sé –respondió Rilian pensando en aquel beso.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto curioso el profesor

-Lucy… es tan diferente a las demás, es dulce, tierna, valiente, inocente, algo que nunca me había encontrado en alguna joven –decía Rilian

-Como un viejo profesor le puedo dar un consejo –Rilian encogió los hombros dando una respuesta positiva –si se está enamorando no desperdicie esta oportunidad, a lo mejor ella es quien le enseña como es el amor y además recuerde que no sabe cuánto tiempo estará en este lugar por lo que recomiendo que disfrute –decía sabiamente el profesor caminando hacia su oficina.

Rilian se quedo pensando en aquello y recordó a su padre como decía amar a una reina, de repente su estado de relajación pasó a ser frustrante al recordar todo lo que su madre sufría por un amor imposible por culpa de una reina.

* * *

><p>Una semana después…<p>

Rilian y Lucy no se habían visto desde aquel encuentro pero ese día el joven príncipe no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, estaba riendo y platicando con sus amigos cuando decidió que sería el mejor momento de decirle a Edmund que le gustaba su hermana.

-Después de un poco de paz habrá una fiesta –decía un joven llamado Flick

-A quien llevaras Rilian –pregunto Edmund

-A tu hermana –respondió Rilian dejando extrañado con la respuesta a Edmund

-Disculpa… dijiste a mi hermana ¿a cuál de las dos? –dijo Edmund repitiendo

-Sí… a Lucy, me gusta –Edmund lo miraba fijamente –sé lo que estas pensando… que soy un mujeriego, que no soy responsable, que es tu hermanita pero me gusta –decía Rilian desviando la mirada

-¿Desde cuándo te empezó a gustar mi hermana? –pregunto muy serio Edmund

-Desde que la vi la primera vez… pero yo sé como tú hermano y tú cuidan a sus hermanas por lo que quiero pedirte permiso para salir con ella –decía Rilian nervioso ante la mirada severa que tenía su amigo.

El silencio se volvió algo incomodo Edmund no dejaba de ver a su amigo era como si le hubiera dicho una gran ofensa.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero Peter es quien lleva los pantalones y más si se trata de Lucy, entiende es la pequeña de la familia, además también tienes que hablar con ella –decía Edmund tranquilamente

-Sé que aceptara, no te preocupes –decía Rilian

-Si tú lo dices –decía Edmund indiferente

-Bueno muchachos después de esta charla alentadora, vamos a clases –decía un joven pelirrojo

Todos entendieron y regresaron a clase, pero Rilian y Edmund todo el tiempo se la pasaron serios pero al final del día todo paso a ser en mejor términos.

En la tarde…

Peter no se esperaba aquella noticia Rilian quería salir con su pequeña hermana, no sabía cómo responderle ya que conocía aquel joven por lo que al llegar a la casa se dispuso a hablar con Lucy.

-¿Entonces Rilian quieres salir conmigo? –preguntaba Lucy poniendo una sonrisa

-Sí y por lo que veo no te molesta la idea –decía Peter mirándola fijamente

-Porque me molestaría –mirando a Susan quien ponía cara de pocos amigos –además solo quiere salir conmigo a un baile no está pidiendo mi mano para que pongan esa cara –decía Lucy desesperada

-No es por eso… si no porque Rilian es un joven un poco lleno de admiradoras –decía Edmund

-¿Y porque a Susan no le dicen nada? Si ella ha salido con otros peores que Rilian –decía molesta Lucy

-Yo no estoy en discusión, por mi parte estoy de acuerdo con Edmund y Peter es algo peligroso que salgas con Rilian ya que puedes salir lastimada –decía Susan

-No puede ser Susan, no porque tú sigas amando a un ser que no era mujeriego, irresponsable que por cierto se caso, a lo mejor tuvo hijos y se olvido de ti… -Susan tan solo la miraba fijamente –quiere decir que a mí me pasara lo mismo con un joven totalmente opuesto a lo que era Caspian… y para información de todos voy a darle la oportunidad de salir, no importa que ustedes se opongan –señalando a sus hermanos –quiero ver qué sucede –decía firmemente Lucy asustando un poco a Edmund y Peter por la reacción obtenida

-Terminaste –Lucy miraba fijamente a Susan –yo me opongo pero tú sabes lo que haces, estoy harta que me estés insultando y chantajeando hablando de un tema que ni siquiera tiene sentido -decía Susan ofendida.

-Mira como veo que ya quedo claro lo que harás solo me queda decirte que tengas cuidado… puedes salir con Rilian el sábado –decía tristemente Peter

-Gracias hermanito –decía sonriente Lucy

-Más vale que Rilian te trate como a una reina porque si no se las verá con los hermanos Pevensie –decía serio Edmund

-Te aseguro que lo tomara en cuenta –decía Lucy abrazando a Edmund

Susan tan solo sonrió pero en su interior sabia que algo pasaría pero confiaba que Rilian cambiara por su hermana.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después…<p>

Lucy y Rilian se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos al parecer este ultimo quería cambiar para impresionar a su novia, por lo que se había esforzado mucho para ser un joven decente y dejar de ser un patán ya que la verdad aunque él no quería aceptarlo se estaba enamorando de aquella joven pero aun así se le dificultaba amar porque le dolía pensar en sus padres.

Ese día estaban jugando ajedrez en el parque cerca de la escuela, Lucy esta vez no se dejo ganar fácilmente aunque al final Rilian consiguió el beso que tanto deseaba, para después llegar a una banca para platicar acerca de sus vidas.

-¿Entonces tu padre se fue a la guerra? –preguntaba Rilian a Lucy

-Sí, lo extraño mucho –decía tristemente Lucy

-Valla sí que es valiente –decía Rilian dándole un beso

-Bueno pero yo ya te dije todo sobre mi familia y yo todavía no se muchas cosas sobre ti, lo único que sé es que vives con un amigo de tu padre que no conozco, no sé dónde vives, dime algo más –decía Lucy poniendo cara tierna

-Está bien… pero te advierto mi vida es algo triste –mirando a Lucy fijamente –primero yo crecí en un pueblo muy lejos de aquí, mis padres… como te lo diré por ellos soy una persona tan patán de vez en cuando, ellos son la razón de que se me sea tan difícil amar –decía molesto

-No digas eso, tus padres estoy segura de que te aman y en este momento te están extrañando mucho –decía Lucy tiernamente

-Gracias… tienes razón ellos no tienen la culpa, desearía tener frente a mí a la mujer que está en el corazón y pensamientos de mi padre que hace sufrir a mi madre, no sé porque existió ella, la verdad no sé porque mi padre sigue buscándola cuando casi estoy seguro que ella ya se olvido de todo –decía Rilian perdiendo la mirada a un punto

-No sé qué decirte pero lo más probable es que si pero ya no hay que ponernos tristes ¿vamos por un helado? –decía Lucy abrazando a su novio

-Claro mi reina –dijo Rilian sonriendo tiernamente

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

Empezaba el fin de semana y Rilian fue decidido a casa de los Pevensie para visitar a su nueva novia, era algo extraño llamar a alguien así y sobre todo que le importara para defenderla, sentir un poco de celos, quería decir que su corazón estaba abriéndose más al amor.

Al llegar a casa de su novia quien le recibió fue Susan quien no podía convencer que estaba cambiando, tan solo la miro y pregunto por Lucy.

-En un momento baja –dijo Susan retirándose hacia la cocina

Rilian espero unos minutos mientras se puso a platicar con Edmund sobre algunos asuntos, cuando por fin bajo Lucy dijo que su bolsa se le había olvidado en la cama de su habitación.

-Yo voy no te preocupes –dijo Rilian caminando hacia las escaleras

-Mi habitación es la puerta frente al baño –explicaba Lucy

Rápidamente llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta de madera, al entrar se dio cuenta que esa habitación también era de Susan ya que estaban dos camas individuales separadas por un buro donde se encontraba un lámpara y varios artículos de cosmético, en seguida supo cual era la cama de Lucy, ya que sobre ella se encontraba una bolsa de color verde, junto a un pequeño cofre de madera semiabierto, con una carta a punto de salir.

Tomo el bolso pero al jalarlo una de las cartas voló hacia el piso, rápidamente se agacho para recogerla pero al momento de verla, la curiosidad le llego, sin querer empezó a leer: _Desearía que estuvieran aquí con nosotros. Ha sido toda una aventura, pero nada como lo que vivimos en Narnia. América es muy excitante, excepto que nunca vemos a papá… Trabaja mucho. "He sido invitada a una recepción de la armada con un oficial Británico." Quien es bastante guapo. "Creo que le gusto." "Parece que los alemanes han hecho el cruce algo complicado ahora… Los tiempos son difíciles… mamá espera que podamos estar en un par de meses en Cambridge…_

Rilian se quedo leyendo y releyendo aquella carta que Susan había enviado a su hermana ¿Cómo era posible que Narnia apareciera en aquel pedazo de papel? Después de tanto tiempo de nuevo había recordado su hogar.

De repente Lucy entro a la habitación ya que pensó que no había encontrado nada y se sorprendió al verlo parado justo al lado de su cama con el bolso en la mano derecha y una de sus cartas en la otra.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunto molesta Lucy

-¿Cómo conoces Narnia? –devolvió la pregunta Rilian a Lucy quien no comprendía

-Disculpa, no entiendo ¿de qué hablas? –decía confundida Lucy

Rilian tan solo la miro y en ese momento como un puñado de abejas llegaron a su mente muchos recuerdos, los reyes antiguos, sonrió de lo irónico de la situación, todos estos meses había convivido con ellos, era la razón cuando los conoció le recordaban a alguien y en ese momento se daba cuenta que sucedía.

-Solo te pido una cosa dime por favor que tú no eres la reina que ayudo a Narnia a liberarse de la bruja blanca, que ayudo a Aslan –Lucy lo miraba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar –dime que tú no eres la reina que junto a mi padre derrocaron a Miraz y encontraron a los siete lores perdidos aun teniendo la bruma verde, dime por favor que no me enamore de la reina Lucy apodada la valiente –decía Rilian mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Lucy aun en shock

-Solo respóndeme Lucy ¿eres esa reina? –pregunto Rilian

-Sí lo soy y tú respóndeme ¿Quién eres? –dijo Lucy molesta

-Soy un príncipe, hijo del rey Caspian X, Aslan me envió a este mundo para protegerme mientras mis padres se quedaron en una guerra, sabes lo que significa esto… ya no podemos seguir –decía Rilian tristemente.

-¿Es por mi hermana verdad? Es ella de quien tu padre nunca se ha olvidado –pregunto Lucy

-Que irónico la persona que más daño me ha hecho está en la planta baja y es hermana de la primera persona que he amado, lo siento pero necesito pensar –decía Rilian caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Pero yo qué culpa tengo? Es cosa de ellos no de nosotros –decía tristemente Lucy

-Lo siento pero no puedo –decía Rilian

-Es tu última palabra porque si es así yo no puedo hacer nada –decía Lucy mirándolo fijamente

-Solo quiero que un momento te pongas en mi lugar y lo comprenderías todo –dijo Rilian pasando a un lado de Lucy, camino hacia las escaleras y de repente se escucho la puerta cerrándose.

Lucy no sabía cómo actuar ya que sentía un gran dolor porque Rilian no cambiaria de opinión tan rápido y más porque sus hermanos le preguntarían cosas, ¿Cómo era posible tanta coincidencia? Lo único que quería era despertar de un espantoso sueño y que no fuera real.

* * *

><p>despues de mucho tiempo aqui<p>

les pongo el nuevo cap

espero les guste

pronto todo esto se pondra

muy dramatico

nos vemos bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá a veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**MENTIRAS Y REENCUENTROS**

_**(Londres)**_

Susan subió las escaleras ya que iba de regreso a su habitación cuando se encontró a Lucy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de soltar.

-¿Qué paso Lucy? A caso Rilian te hizo algo, dímelo –decía Susan desesperada

Lucy tan solo movió la cabeza negando la pregunta y mirándola fijamente dijo –él no me hizo nada fuiste tú la que me separo de Rilian.

-¡YO! Pero que hice –exclamo Susan

-Esta carta tiene que ver todo –mostrándole aquella carta, mientras Susan no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba –Rilian es hijo de… un… hijo de un rey de Narnia, alguien que conocemos perfectamente bien llamado Caspian X por eso el gran parecido –decía Lucy dejando a su hermana confundida

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntaba confundida Susan

-Que la persona que Rilian no puede ver es a la reina Susan porque su padre sigue pensando en ella y eso destruye a su familia por lo tanto no puede seguir con una relación con la hermana de la persona que odia –decía molesta Lucy.

-Así que Rilian es hijo de Caspian… y una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que Rilian te dice la verdad? –preguntaba Susan cambiando de tema

-Porque me dijo cosas que solo nosotros sabemos, como que luchamos contra la bruja blanca, que navegamos para encontrar los siete lores perdidos –respondía Lucy tristemente

-Ya entiendo… entonces Rilian necesita escucharme, por algo no me agradaba mucho –dijo Susan

-Nunca aprenderás Susan, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan fría y testaruda –decía Lucy

-Tú eres la que no comprende… yo deje atrás los juegos de niños, lo mismo que deberían hacer ustedes en lugar de estarme hostigando con la misma historia todos los días –decía molesta Susan

-¿Juegos de niños? Según tú olvidaste todo pero respóndeme ¿Por qué sigues recordando a Caspian? Dímelo –decía Lucy mirándola fijamente

-No sé de que hablas, mañana hablo con Rilian –dijo Susan entrando a su habitación conteniendo la rabia y el dolor que sentía cada vez que su hermana le tocaba ese tema.

Rápidamente llego la tarde y la noticia de Rilian había pasado a oídos de Peter y Edmund quienes llegaron a conclusiones por su parte Susan hablo muy poco ya que no quería que su Lucy volviera a decirle algo.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde…<p>

Rilian al salir de casa de Lucy había llegado a una especie de pub, pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de esa tarde, su novia era la primera persona que empezaba a amar, a respetar como mujer, pero no podía dejar de sentir aquel rencor contra Susan sabía que a lo mejor ella no tenía la culpa pero era imposible para él pensar de esa forma.

Después de pensar y tratar de cambiar la situación decido regresar a casa, le contaría al profesor sobre su descubrimiento y posiblemente le diera un consejo para actuar de la mejor manera.

Al llegar a la casa se extraño un poco, ya que siempre McCridi está atenta de la hora de su llegada, pensó que estaría en la cocina o en otra parte de la casa mientras el profesor estaría en su oficina revisando papelería, colgó las llaves en la parte cerca de la puerta principal, camino hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y camino hacia su cama lanzándose quedando boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba relajado y quedándose dormido cuando alguien entro a la habitación haciendo que levantara y se quedara en shock por las personas que estaban en la puerta.

-Rilian mi pequeño príncipe te extrañe mucho –dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-Ya quita esa cara de espanto y ven a saludar a tu padre –pronuncio sonriente el rey de Narnia al ver a su hijo.

-¡Papá… mamá! –exclamo sorprendido Rilian

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

Susan no iba a dejar que Rilian se saliera con la suya y dañara a su hermana por lo que ese día estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, por lo que en su primera oportunidad no la desaprovecho que era cuando estaba solo antes de entrar a clases.

-Rilian ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto Susan llegando a sobresaltar un poco a Rilian

-Dime –dijo fríamente Rilian

-Sé quién eres, príncipe Rilian… y necesito saber porque mi hermana tiene que pagar los errores que cometió tu padre –decía Susan mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué cometió mi padre? Quieres decir Caspian X ¿Por qué no puedes pronunciar ese nombre? Acaso te duele decir que el gran amor de tu vida tiene un hijo y está felizmente casado con mi madre, quien por cierto es una estrella hermosa que difícilmente puedes saber qué edad tiene –decía Rilian con orgullo, sonrió al ver la cara molesta de Susan.

-No cabe duda de que eres hijo de Caspian, arrogante, soberbio y testarudo, solo te advierto algo si dañas a mi hermana te las veras conmigo –decía desafiante Susan

-Creo que estamos en la misma situación majestad, si usted sigue dañando a mi madre por causa de su presencia en los pensamientos de mi padre… reina Susan prepárese para una guerra y esta vez no me voy a tocar el corazón, voy a hacer que el rey de Narnia se olvide de usted completamente y no quede rastro en su corazón –decía Rilian sonriendo burlesco.

-Esta advertido príncipe Rilian y no se preocupe por mí su padre salió hace mucho tiempo de mi corazón… disculpe su alteza –decía Susan pasando al lado de Rilian

Rilian tan solo la observo que entro a la escuela mientras tenía una sonrisa ya que sabía que Susan no había olvidado a su padre y también se sentía feliz por la sorpresa que todos los Pevensie tendrían al terminar el día.

Al llegar la tarde…

Lucy estaba esperando a su hermana en una sombra para después buscar a Peter y Edmund, se sentó en una banca para descansar, de repente sintió que alguien se puso frente a ella.

-Lucy ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto Rilian

-Espero que ya hayas pensado las cosas –decía Lucy

-Es la razón por la que necesito aclarar algunas cosas –decía muy serio Rilian

-Claro yo también necesito decirte alg… -decía Lucy cuando fue callada por un beso

-No me quiero separar de ti –decía Rilian abrazando a Lucy –tú no tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pensé que me dejarías –decía Lucy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Nunca lo haría y menos porque tienes unos hermanos protectores que me dejaron en claro muchas cosas, además tu hermana me dejo advertido –decía Rilian sonriendo

-Susan no le gusta que me hagan daño, ahora que sabemos quién eres y tu sabes quienes somos tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para llevarte mejor con ella –decía Lucy preocupada

-No te preocupes, créeme que lo hare –decía Rilian mientras pensaba en su plan para hacer que su padre se olvidara totalmente de Susan.

Susan estaba buscando a su hermana cuando se quedo en shock al ver a una persona que ella conocía perfectamente, era Caspian estaba cerca de unos pilares de la escuela algo desorientado, sabía perfectamente que era él, se le veían unos años más mayor pero no había cambiado casi nada.

Empezó a caminar hacia la multitud de estudiantes y perderse para que el rey de Narnia no la reconociera pero sucedió que en cuanto la vio una sonrisa de dibujo en su cara pareciendo como si ella tuviera un imán en minutos llego a ella interceptándola.

-Susan en cuanto te vi te reconocí –dijo Caspian con una sonrisa

-¿Disculpe a quien busca? Creo que me está confundiendo –decía nerviosa Susan desviando la mirada

-Se que puede ser extraño verme en tu mundo pero ya sabes cómo es Aslan pero si soy Caspian X –explicaba Caspian

-Solo una vez conocí a una persona que tenía ese nombre pero de repente desapareció de mi vida, creo que no es a la persona que busca –decía Susan

-Se que eres tú pero ya entendí ahora respóndeme ¿Cuándo te olvidaste de mi? –decía Caspian serio

-El mismo día que él se olvido de mí, remplazándome –decía fríamente Susan

-Ya entendí pero te puedo decir que nunca me olvide de ti, entiéndeme no podía seguir esperanzado a un recuerdo, tenía que rehacer mi vida –decía tristemente Caspian

-No parece… tu hijo me odia gracias a ti y si por tu culpa mi hermana sale dañada espero que tenga un gran padre que lo proteja de mis hermanos y de mi principalmente –decía Susan quien en ese momento lo miraba a los ojos

-Rilian y Lucy eso sí que es extraño, pero veo que te has convertido en otra persona –decía decepcionado Caspian

-A quien pensabas encontrar a la misma niña tonta que conociste y enamoraste, lo siento mucho su majestad usted pulió quien soy ahora –exclamaba molesta Susan

-Yo no tuve la culpa, Aslan dijo que no volverías yo tenía que rehacer mi vida, no podía esperarte por siempre pero… nunca te olvide –decía Caspian cabizbajo

-Caso contrario el mío ya que en cuanto te olvide muchos jóvenes apuestos se han acercado a mi –decía Susan muy arrogante haciendo que Caspian se empezara a molestar.

-No te creo entonces mírame a los ojos y dime ¡ya te olvide! –decía desesperado Caspian

-Ya te lo dije no necesito repetirlo dos veces –decía Susan desviando la mirada

-Como lo siento por ti, la persona tierna, sensata, hermosa se convirtió en una mentirosa que no demuestra sus sentimientos siendo arrogante y orgullosa sin importarle dañar a las personas, pero te aseguro que no me has olvidado de mi pero ya no te insistiré más –decía enojado Caspian

-¡Lárgate de mi vista! Cree lo que quieras pero tú no existes en mi vida –decía Susan

-Es verdad cuando dijiste que tú no eres la persona que buscaba, me equivoque, mi hijo tenía razón nunca me quisiste, te olvidaste de mi así que yo hare lo mismo –decía tristemente Caspian

En ese momento de tensión llegaron a su encuentro Peter, Edmund, Lucy y por supuesto Rilian quien al verlos juntos se quedo mirando a su padre con una mirada asesina.

-¡Caspian! –exclamo feliz Lucy abrazándolo

-¿Cómo estas pequeña? Ya me contaron lo de Rilian y tú –decía Caspian

-Excelente, quien se imaginaria que Rilian y yo seriamos novios… cambiando de tema y tú esposa no la trajiste me encantaría conocerla –decía curiosa Lucy

-Es lógico que dejo a mi madre en casa para "platicar" –decía desafiante Rilian

-Rilian por favor –mirándolo severamente -¡Peter, Edmund! ¿Cómo están? Extraño estar en este lugar –decía Caspian observando todo el panorama

-Mi amigo, ya mi hermano me platico que ha cuidado bien mi espada espero que siga igual –decía Peter sonriendo.

-Claro yo lo que prometo lo cumplo –decía Caspian mirando disimuladamente a Susan quien se volteo para ver a Lucy quien la miraba preocupada

-Te lo dije Peter digno representante de Narnia –decía Edmund

-Tu hijo nos platico la razón de que toda tu familia este en este mundo, una nueva amenaza en Narnia deja desprotegidos, espero que rápido se solucione –decía Peter preocupado

-Lo sé es una fuerza obscura que no pudimos contenerla Liliandil y yo por lo tanto Aslan nos mando junto a nuestro hijo para protegerlo ya que puede llegar a este mundo pero creo que falta mucho para eso –decía Caspian tristemente

-Pues solo te podemos decir bienvenido a Londres –decía feliz Edmund

-Dirás a lo que queda de Londres –exclamo Susan

-De todas formas me gusta, creo que Rilian y yo nos vamos, estamos viviendo con el profesor Kirke –decía Caspian

-Era de suponerse –exclamaba Peter

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión, me da gusto que ustedes no hayan cambiado –decía Caspian mirando fijamente a Susan.

Rilian y Caspian se retiraron dejando aun con la sorpresa a los hermanos Pevensie ya que en ese momento tenían a la familia real en su hogar.

* * *

><p>Llegada la noche…<p>

Caspian no podía dormir pensando en lo que había pasado con Susan, había soñado con reencontrarse y ese día que se había hecho realidad todo cambio, empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación para reflexionar un poco, aun no se acostumbraba aquel ritmo de ciudad, era a veces tan estresante, llego hasta la sala y se sentó en un sillón.

-Veo que no puedes dormir –dijo una voz que lo espanto saltando del sillón para ponerse en marcha

-¡Rilian me asustaste! –dijo Caspian aliviado de saber quién era

-Susan ya no es la misma que conociste hace años, es muy diferente verdad papá –decía Rilian

-No quiero hablar de eso –decía fríamente Caspian

-Te lo dije, mientras tú estabas amándola y haciendo sufrir a mi madre, ella se olvido de ti en cuestión de segundos –decía desafiándolo Rilian

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –Grito –perdón es que es tan difícil escuchar la verdad.

-¿y qué piensas hacer? –preguntaba Rilian a su padre

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –desviando la mirada hacia la ventana –olvidarme de ella y seguir mi vida –decía melancólico.

-Valla hasta que lo reconoces pero ¿de verdad podrás? –decía incrédulo Rilian

-Te arrepentirás de a ver dicho eso –decía molesto Caspian

-Hasta no ver no creer pero puedes confiar en tu hijo si necesitas ayuda –decía Rilian mientras pensaba en su plan.

-Confiare en el joven que me ha dado dolores de cabeza y esta vez está enamorado de una reina –decía sonriente Caspian

-Que poca confianza le tienes a tu hijo pero será un gusto poder ayudarte a olvidarte de la reina Susan –decía Rilian con una mirada maliciosa

-Gracias hijo pero necesito ser yo quien lo haga, pero te prometo que me olvidare y todo será mejor –decía Caspian convenciese a sí mismo.

-No quiero una promesa más sin cumplir quiero verlo –decía muy serio Rilian

-Lo veras, te lo prometo, creo que ya me dio sueño vámonos –decía Caspian abrazando a su hijo

Mientras eso sucedía Liliandil esposa de Caspian veía la escena entre padre e hijo y más lo que había hecho feliz es escuchar a su esposo decir y prometer olvidarse de la persona que por muchos años le había hecho daño y ella también haría su parte para que ni el recuerdo quedara de la reina Susan.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo cap espero les guste<p>

esto se esta poniendo dramatico

espero que no sea tan m...

bueno nos vemos en el siguente

bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá a veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**BENDITA VENGANZA **

_**(Londres)**_

Un mes después…

Las cosas estaban tranquilas aparentemente ya que las tropas enemigas de nuevo amenazaban con bombardear la ciudad, mientras Caspian pensaba que era tiempo de ser independientes ya que el profesor Kirke había ayudado mucho a su familia pero era momento que él encontrara trabajo lo cual encontró rápidamente en una fábrica, donde su pago era justo para mantener a su esposa e hijo, mientras Liliandil también pensó que buscar una pequeña casa donde pudieran vivir cómodamente, por lo cual alquilaron una casa muy cerca de la escuela de Rilian.

Rilian estaba cansado de estar discutiendo con su padre, era insoportable era como estar en Narnia, en cuanto a su relación con Lucy también tenía problemas ya que Susan constantemente estaba interfiriendo, esta situación ya lo había fastidiado por lo que su plan lo puso a prueba en y era donde su novia entraría en acción sin que ella se diera por enterado.

-Madre me puedes acompañar a casa de Lucy –decía Rilian

-Claro hijo ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto extrañada su madre

-Nada solo que nunca has hecho presencia y quiero que mi novia vea que también te interesas por mí –decía Rilian

-¡Pero si eres importante para mí! solo que con la mudanza no he tenido tiempo –decía Liliandil quien la última semana se la había pasado encerrada en la casa acomodando todo.

-Eso no importa cuando regresemos yo te ayudo –decía Rilian

-Perfecto pero si no cumples jovencito le diré a tu padre –decía muy seria Liliandil

-Te lo prometo, quiero que Lucy conozca a mi madre y lo bella que es –decía Rilian

-Pero si la reina Lucy si me conoce, no sé que estas tramando pero vamos –decía Liliandil a su hijo

Salieron los dos de la casa, Rilian parecía un niño ya que pasaban por cualquier tienda y quería llegar a comprar caramelos, después de unos minutos llegaron a casa de los Pevensie, al tocar la puerta rápidamente fueron atendidos por la señora quien los saludo y le dio mucho gusto conocer a la madre del novio de su hija menor pero rápidamente se despidió para irse a trabajar su segundo trabajo.

-Su madre es muy agradable –decía Liliandil al ver retirarse a la señora Pevensie

-Tenía que ser igual a mi novia, hermosa, tierna y valiente –decía Rilian sonriendo

-No exageres –decía sonrojada Lucy

-Tengo que decirle la verdad a mi madre de como es mi novia –decía seductoramente Rilian quien al ver a Edmund molesto se separo rápidamente.

-Todavía me acuerdo de ustedes dos, pero y sus hermanos donde están –decía Liliandil

-Mi hermano esta con sus amigos y mi hermana de plano no sé dónde anda –respondía Edmund

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando fe de su llegada Susan, quien al ver los invitados se quedo fría pero trato de actuar lo más natural posible ya que cuando vio a Liliandil las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Usted debe de ser la Reina Susan –dijo fríamente Liliandil

-Hace mucho que deje de serlo pero gracias –respondió secamente Susan

-Hola Susan te presento a mi madre y esposa del rey Caspian –decía Rilian quien sonreía por la expresión que tenia Susan

-Me imagine y ¿a qué se debe su adorable visita? –preguntaba Susan siendo irónica.

-Quiero conocer a todos los reyes de Narnia y darme cuenta que no me equivoque al pensar cómo eran –decía Liliandil

-Así y ¿Cómo pensabas que era yo? –preguntaba Susan retando a Liliandil

-Se dice en los libros que la reina Susan era una mujer muy bella, honesta, sencilla pero sobretodo orgullosa y arrogante –dijo Liliandil con desprecio al final de la oración donde Susan tan solo se le quedo mirando fijamente sonriendo irónicamente.

-Susan creo que necesito que me acompañes –decía Edmund al ver la situación incómoda que estaba pasando.

-Enseguida voy Ed, permíteme despedir a la señora y su hijo porque ya se van –decía Susan fríamente.

-Lucy los puede despedir –decía Edmund jalándola de la mano para que caminara

-Déjala Ed, tu hermana es muy amable al despedir a mi madre quien es el amor de mi padre –decía Rilian

-Gracias por el dato, espero que sean muy felices –decía en tono de burla Susan

-Gracias su majestad pero veo que mi padre elige a las mujeres más bellas –decía Rilian para esto Lucy se interpuso entre su hermana y Liliandil quien se miraban con odio.

-Lo sé pero lo mío creo que paso hace mucho ya hasta lo olvide –decía Susan

-Yo creo que no su majestad pero déjeme decirle que Caspian es un gran hombre y un gran amante que usted perdió –dijo Liliandil con orgullo

-Hay mejores que Caspian, he conocido a muchos hombres así que no me molesta –decía Susan con indiferencia

-Quien diría que usted fue la que le robo el beso y no él a usted –decía Liliandil

-Mira quien lo dice, si estuvieras tan segura de que Caspian es tuyo no vendrías a decirme una sarta de estupideces y querer demostrármelo –decía ya molesta Susan

-Yo no estoy demostrando nada lo estoy afirmando –respondió Liliandil tranquilamente

-Y si tanto te enorgulleces de ello demuéstrame ¿Dónde están las pruebas que lo dicen? Porque solamente respóndeme ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que te ama mirándote a los ojos? –Rilian quiso responder pero Liliandil lo miro advirtiéndole –dímelo eso si me daría gusto escuchar y sabes porque no me lo puedes decir, porque sabes perfectamente que no es verdad –decía fríamente Susan por lo que tanto Lucy como Edmund se quedaron asombrados con la reacción de su hermana.

-¡SUSAN YA BASTA! –ordeno Lucy al ver que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control

-Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad, la señora tan solo vino a presumir lo según ella "tiene" –decía tranquilamente Susan

-Madre creo que ya es tiempo de retirarnos porque la reina Susan necesita descansar –decía suspirando Rilian quien se enorgullecía lo que acaba de pasar

Liliandil no se opuso salió sin dejar de mirar a Susan pero a la vez las dos estaban molestas.

-Me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios te paso? –pregunto Lucy mirando asustada a su hermana

-Tan solo respondí lo que me pregunto y si me disculpas solo regrese porque se me olvido algo –decía tranquilamente Susan subiendo las escaleras.

Edmund y Lucy se quedaron asombrados por la actuación de su hermana ya que era increíble lo que había pasado.

-¿Le crees? –pregunto Edmund

-No pero con ese orgullo que tiene nadie la hará cambiar de opinión –decía suspirando Lucy

Sin decir más siguieron a su hermana quien mientras nadie la veía unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Dos días después…<p>

Lucy estaba platicando con Rilian en su habitación porque en la sala no podían hacerlo ya que no quería que su hermana y su novio se volvieran a enfrentar por lo tanto había tomado esa decisión.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo estar en la sala? –preguntaba Rilian extrañado

-Quiero evitar enfrentamientos con mi hermana –decía preocupada Lucy

-Yo no hago nada ella es quien tiene la culpa para que ofende a mi madre cuando sabe perfectamente que ya perdió –decía Rilian quien se daba vuelta en una silla.

-Los dos sinceramente parecen niños –mirando a Rilian quien reía al dar vuelta la silla –además yo sé perfectamente que Susan lo hace para que nadie la vea sufrir –decía Lucy tristemente

-No creo mi amor, tú hermana tiene un gran caparazón de terquedad así que eso afecta a mis padres –decía Rilian quien se acercaba a Lucy para darle un beso.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso –decía Lucy mientras Rilian la miraba tiernamente

-Eres la primera joven que me convierte en un romántico –decía Rilian sonriendo

-¿A poco en Narnia no existió alguna joven princesa que te robara el sueño? –preguntaba Lucy curiosa

-Mmmm! Deja pienso… creo que no hasta ahorita tan solo ha existido una reina que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella –decía Rilian de nuevo besando a Lucy pero esta vez fue un poco más intenso hasta que de pronto escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal de la casa.

-Creo que tengo que atender la puerta –decía Lucy tratando de que Rilian la soltara

-Si me das un beso te puedes ir –decía Rilian

-Déjame ir enseguida vuelvo además puedo traer algo que comer –decía Lucy quien ágilmente llego a la puerta antes de que Rilian la atrapara.

Rilian se quedo solo en la habitación, se tumbo en la cama de su novia para perder el tiempo mientras Lucy volvía, pero se desespero y recordó que también la habitación era de Susan por lo que disimuladamente camino hacia la cama.

Abriendo uno de los cajones del buro encontró una pequeña caja de madera que contenía muchas cartas, rápidamente miro los remitentes, la mayoría de aquellas era de su novia quien se imagino se las envió en aquel viaje, pero en el fondo de la caja había algo que le llamo la atención porque un papel arrugado estaba doblado como si después de haberlo tirado a la basura hubieran querido volverlo a extender.

-Vamos a ver que escribe su majestad –decía Rilian a si mismo abriendo aquel papel para leerlo

_¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi? Te amo tanto como para olvidarte, entiendes lo que sucede me estoy convirtiendo en una persona fría por tu culpa, te vi de nuevo y no dejo de pensarte pero me duele pensar que nunca serás mío de nuevo, ya que tienes a otra persona a tu lado y eres feliz._

_Entiende que necesito olvidarte pero mi corazón se resiste, eres mi sueño de todos los días pero que ya no puedo tener, nadie es igual que tú, mis hermanos creen que ya olvide a Narnia pero es una mentira que hago creer a todos para que nadie me vuelva a herir como tú._

_Te amo y siempre lo hare Caspian._

Rilian se quedo sorprendido con lo que acababa de leer y en ese momento escucho que alguien subía las escaleras guardo rápidamente la caja pero la carta se la metió al pantalón porque la necesitaba. Cuando se abrió la puerta la persona quien menos esperaba a la habitación.

-Que tal Susan –saludo Rilian

-No te preocupes por una vez que no me saludes no te vas a morir –respondió Susan

-Un saludo no se le niega a nadie… ni siquiera a tu enemigo –dijo tranquilamente Rilian

-Tenias que ser un niño fastidioso –decía Susan caminando hacia su cama.

-Hoy quien será el afortunado de salir con Susan Pevensie será ¿Daniel? No ese fue la semana pasada ya sé Richard –decía Rilian

-Aun no puedo entender que fue lo Lucy vio en ti, si eres un egocéntrico, fastidioso igual a tu padre que… -se cayó en seco cuando Rilian le planto un beso que rápidamente lo empujo dándole un cachetada -¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA! –grito molesta Susan

-Creo saber porque mi padre nunca te ha olvidado, tus besos –decía Rilian sonriendo

-Ahora te largas de mi habitación y te prometo Rilian que Lucy va a ver qué clase de alimaña eres –exclamo furiosa Susan

-No te conviene decirle a tu hermana lo que acaba de pasar ¿Por qué? Yo lo voy a negar todo y recuerda que Lucy se siente tu sombra así que la sale perdiendo eres tú… aunque tengo un plan mejor para ti –decía Rilian mirándola fijamente

-Te vas a arrepentir Rilian –dijo Susan quien se sentía desesperada y molesta

-La que se va arrepentir eres tú, ya que no te perdono que siempre estuvieras en la mente de mi padre haciendo de mi infancia como si nunca hubiera tenido un padre –decía ofendido Rilian

-Yo no tengo la culpa lo que tu adorado padre hizo –decía Susan

En ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta entrando Lucy y al ver lo tenso de la situación miro a su hermana con rabia ya que se ofendió que nunca podía estar en su casa sin que su novio se sintiera incomodo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la tarde…<p>

Rilian tenía en su poder una carta que le había robado a Susan y necesitaba derrocar a una reina por lo tanto su plan estaba dando frutos ya que Lucy estaba molesta con su hermana, Edmund y Peter se estaban desesperando con la situación y todo corría a su favor el siguiente paso tendría que ir con un joven que tenia la letra parecida.

Al llegar la joven lo recibió seductoramente y entre la pasión le dijo que si le hacia un favor de pasar unas letras similares pero con otras palabras, la joven accedió rápidamente.

-Entonces Rilian yo no estaré involucrada en lo que estés haciendo –decía la joven entregándole una carta

-No ni siquiera sabrán quien fue –decía Rilian guiñándole el ojo

-Aun no entiendo porque tienes novia formal cuando puedes seguir siendo el mismo –decía aquella joven mordiéndose el labio inferior seductoramente

-Nunca lo entenderías pero gracias y recuerda aun tenemos algo más que hacer –decía Rilian dándole un pequeño beso de despedida

El joven príncipe salió para dirigirse a su casa y poner su siguiente plan en acción, al llegar estaba su padre descansando en un sillón mientras escuchaba la radio, por lo que rápidamente se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede? –decía Caspian al ver a su hijo con la cara de preocupación

-Es que… tengo que contarte algo, tú sabes cuánto me cuesta amar y la primera vez que me enamoro –decía tristemente Rilian

-Si hasta extraño se me hace –decía sorprendido Caspian

-Lucy es especial… pero hay un problema –decía en susurro Rilian

-¿te puedo ayudar? Confía en mi soy tu padre –decía desesperado Caspian

-Es algo que no te va a gustar porque yo tampoco me lo esperaba –Caspian lo veía extrañado por la actitud de su hijo –es que… Susan me beso

-¿QUÉ? –exclamo Caspian sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Si yo estaba esperando a Lucy y ella ya vez como es entonces me beso y además me dijo que te entregara esta carta –decía Rilian muy serio entregándole un sobre

Caspian tomo el sobre con la mano temblorosa aun no podía reponerse lo que le había contado su hijo pero no le creía hasta que aquellas líneas le dolieron en el fondo de su corazón.

_Querido Caspian._

_¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí? Te odio tanto que ya ni te recuerdo, entiendes lo que sucede me convertí en una persona fría por tu culpa, al verte de nuevo veo que solo eres alguien que fue un pasado para mí. _

_Para mí solo eres un mal sueño que de niños jugué, espero que me olvides porque ya no eres nadie para mí._

_Lo siento si no esperabas estas líneas pero necesito que ya no me busques, que te olvides como si nunca hubiera existido._

_Atte. Susan Pevensie _

Aquellas palabras eran algo increíbles pero ciertas, tan solo se levanto y fue a su habitación mientras en el camino rompía en pedazos la carta. Rilian en cambio sonría ya que su plan estaba tomando forma y sabía perfectamente que su padre cambiaría pero aun le faltaba un paso para que todo terminara pero eso lo estaba deteniendo ya sería algo que el tenia que perder.

Caspian se puso frente a la ventana mientras su esposa salía del baño vestida para dormir, al verla sé acerco lentamente a ella y la beso con pasión, Liliandil se sorprendió por la actitud de su esposo pero hacía tiempo que no pasaba nada entre ellos por lo que se dejo llevar para terminar haciendo el amor mientras él sentía que olvidaba a su amor.

* * *

><p>despues de unos días aqui<p>

esta el otro capitulo

espero que les agrade

lo unico que les digo que

se pondra más dramatico

gracias por leerme nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**DIRECTO AL CORAZÓN**

_**(Londres)**_

Susan estaba esperando a Lucy fuera de la escuela, cuando de repente vio a alguien pasar, era Rilian con otra joven, en un aspecto sospechoso, se fue sigilosamente para no ser descubierta a ver donde los encontraba para así tomarlo con las manos en la masa.

Se dio cuenta que iban en un lugar escondido cerca de la escuela, fue entonces que estaba cerca de un árbol para que no la descubrieran pero no pudo esperar cuando vio al novio de su hermana besando a otra joven.

-Vaya, vaya Rilian no pudiste elegir otro lugar menos publico –decía Susan orgullosa por el descubrimiento mientras la joven corría asustada rápidamente.

-Miren pero quien está aquí, la hermana de mi novia –decía Rilian fingiendo sorpresa

-Esta vez no te vas a salvar querido príncipe, Lucy se enterara de todo –decía Susan caminando de regreso pero en ese momento Rilian la tomo del brazo la jalo hacia él y la beso de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Lucy estaba desesperada ya que no encontraba a su hermana y tenía una cita con Rilian al igual sus hermanos estaban aburridos ya que no sabían dónde estaba su hermana, en ese preciso instante se encontraron con Caspian quien iba en busca de su hijo.<p>

-Yo voy a buscar a Rilian para irnos, Susan se puede ir sola –decía irritada Lucy

-Tienes razón pero te acompañamos, tengo que entregarle esto a Rilian –decía Edmund

-Está bien –decía Lucy suspirando

Empezaron a caminar hacia la parte que Rilian le había dicho a Lucy, todos iban platicando alegremente con Caspian acerca de lo maravillosa la vida que era Narnia y lo tristes que estaban por la invasión que estaba.

Al llegar al lugar preciso todos se quedaron pasmados por lo que veían, Susan y Rilian besándose.

-Susan –susurro Lucy conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia

Susan trataba de quitarse de encima a Rilian y cuando lo logro le propino una cachetada pero al voltear se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa elaborada por el hijo de Caspian, su hermana la miraba decepcionada, Caspian la miraba con rencor mientras sus hermanos estaban molestos.

-Les puedo decir que esto no es lo que parece –decía desesperada Susan

-Te fijaste padre yo no te mentía cuando te decía que ella era la que me buscaba –decía Rilian fingiendo tristeza

-¡TU CÁLLATE! Lucy por favor no es verdad todo fue una trampa –decía Susan acercándose a su hermana

-Susan confié en ti, PERO NO SIEMPRE ERES LA QUE ELIGEN, SIEMPRE -exclamo furiosa Lucy

-No quería creer a mi hijo que eras diferente pero ya no eres la que joven que conocí, nadie esperaría que le quitaras el novio a tu hermana –decía Caspian

-Lucy créeme que no fue mi culpa –suplicaba Rilian

-No le creas por favor me puso una trampa –decía desesperada Susan

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! a ti ya no te quiero volver a ver –volteando a ver a Rilian –aquí termino todo y no me busques más, mientras a ti Susan puedes hacer lo que quieras no me interesa pero no me hables –decía Lucy desviando la mirada a Susan

-No puedo creer hasta que punto has llegado –dijo Peter sonando despreciativo.

-Vámonos hijo creo que tu madre nos espera –decía Caspian tristemente

-Lucy por favor, te lo suplico –decía Rilian con la mirada triste.

-Rilian porque no le dices que la engañas y no es conmigo –decía Susan con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tú me besaste yo jamás engañaría a tu hermana… primero me quitas a mi padre y no te es suficiente entonces hoy haces que el amor de mi vida me odie –decía molesto Rilian mirando satisfecho lo que había ocurrido y el plan salió mucho mejor al llegar su padre.

Lucy empezó a caminar junto con Peter y Edmund dejando sola a Susan quien se sentía desesperada ya que ella no había tenido la culpa mientras tanto Rilian y Caspian regresaban a casa pero mejor aun para el príncipe su padre se estaba comportando como lo que debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo, mientras tanto le preocupaba como le haría para recuperar lo perdido que era lo que más le dolía haber hecho.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Lucy entro rápidamente llegando a su habitación para sacar sus cosas e irse al cuarto de huéspedes no quería ver a su hermana quien en seguida entro para tratar de explicarle lo que realmente sucedió.

-Lucy por favor escúchame, Rilian me beso yo lo descubrí besando a otra, era una trampa él sabía perfectamente que tu iras a ese lugar tienes que creer me por favor –decía Susan suplicando

-Déjame salir, por fin te concedí un deseo, es toda tuya la habitación –decía Lucy sin mirar a los ojos a Susan

-No vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que me escuches –ordeno Susan a su hermana tapando el paso.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? Como te besaste con mi novio o como olvidaste Narnia –respondió molesta Lucy

-No empieces Lucy ese no es el tema y sabes perfectamente que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, Rilian es un idiota, mujeriego, mentiroso y sobretodo manipulador por eso no quieres escucharme –decía Susan muy seria

-¡NO PORQUE TÚ TENGAS A MILES DE JÓVENES A TUS PIES TIENES QUE QUITARME LOS QUE ME QUIEREN A MÍ TAMPOCO POR ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TODOS SEAN UNOS PATANES! –exclamo molesta Lucy quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-No me grites si quieres creerle a ese infeliz en lugar de a tu propia hermana esta perfecto, solo te diré que espero no vengas llorando cuando te des cuenta de la verdad –decía tristemente Susan

-También espero lo mismo espero que no te arrepientas que perdiste al amor de tu vida por idioteces como hacer ver a todos que lo olvidaste cuando es una mentira –decía Lucy

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –Poniéndose las manos en los oídos – ¡ESTOY HARTA QUE ME ESTÉS FASTIDIANDO CON IDIOTECES! si yo me olvide de Caspian tu más que nadie sabe perfectamente porque fue y además él está jugando a la familia perfecta –decía Susan quien ya no soporto más y sus lágrimas rodearon su cara.

-Si son idioteces porque te duele tanto… sabes mejor me voy, hermanita –decía Lucy abriéndose paso para llegar a la habitación de huéspedes.

Esa tarde las jóvenes de la familia Pevensie tan solo se miraban ya que las dos se habían ofendido de alguna manera pero a Susan lo que le dolía era que todos pensaran que ella había tenido la culpa cuando fue la que descubrió todo lo que sucedía en verdad.

* * *

><p>-Papá te lo juro yo no tuve que ver en nada de lo que paso –decía desesperado Rilian a su padre.<p>

-Es que ya no se en que creer Rilian –decía Caspian

-¿Qué no puedes creer? Que tú "noviecita" me haya besado y por culpa de ella perdí a Lucy –decía Rilian molesto

-¡YA BASTA! No puedo entender porque no te comportas, heriste a una joven que sabias perfectamente que te amaba –decía Caspian mirando decepcionado a su hijo

-LO ÚNICO QUE TE INTERESA ES NO ROMPER CON TUS AMIGOS LOS REYES PERO SI NO MAL RECUERDO TODO LO GRANDE MERECE SACRIFICIOS PERO VEO QUE SOLO ME SACRIFIQUE PERO SIGUES PENSANDO EN ELLA –exclamaba Rilian molesto

-Así que ese era tu plan pero sabes hijo no tenias porque meterte en mi vida, es mi decisión si olvido a Susan o no –decía tristemente Caspian

-CLARO A TI TE CONVIENE PERO SI TE DAS CUENTA QUE TU NECEDAD DAÑA A LO QUE TU LLAMAS FAMILIA MIENTRAS QUE SUSAN YA SE OLVIDO DE TI NO COMPRENDES O NO QUIERES VER LA REALIDAD, ELLA SE OL-VI-DO DE TI–decía subiendo el volumen de voz Rilian

-Tú eres el que puede ver la realidad, la primera joven que te amo en verdad la engañaste y mentiste por si no te das cuenta el único que ha perdido eres tu –decía Caspian mirando con tristeza a su hijo.

-Nunca he tenido nada… -en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa dejando entrar a Liliandil quien se sorprendió al ver a Caspian y Rilian

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntaba Liliandil a su esposo

-Por que no le contestas padre, dile como encontraste a la Reina Susan besándome que por culpa de ella termine con Lucy y tú aun sigues defendiéndola –decía con desprecio Rilian

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de ella –decía tristemente Liliandil

-¡YA BASTA! SUSAN YA NO EXISTE EN MI VIDA ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN –decía fastidiado Caspian

-Entonces pruébalo –decía Rilian

-No necesito hacerlo, si ustedes no me quieren creer es su problema –decía Caspian mirando a su esposa quien tenía la mirada triste.

El silencio se hizo presente después cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Caspian se quedo en la sala sentía que su corazón dolía por lo que escribió una carta diciendo todo lo que sentía por Susan pero al final la leyó y la tiro a la basura ya que sabía que jamás tendría el valor de enviarle aquellas palabras tan fuertes.

Liliandil estaba esperando a su marido en la habitación, se le hizo mucho por lo tanto fue a buscarlo, estaba dormido en un sillón con una copa de vino, le llamo la atención un papel arrugado cerca del cesto de basura, al leerla lágrimas de sus ojos salieron, aquellas palabras eran tan reales que sus celos aumentaron por lo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

><p>Una semana después…<p>

En la familia Pevensie todo estaba muy mal ya que les llego la noticia que su padre no lo encontraban y era posible que hubiera muerto en un atentado que había pasado, otra situación era que Susan se sentía invisible porque sus hermanos aun estaban enojados pero la que más le preocupaba era Lucy quien no le dirigía la palabra y eso le dolía mucho.

Una situación similar había pasado con Caspian y Rilian por lo que Liliandil estaba harta, ese día pondría fin a esta situación tenía que desterrar a la Reina Susan del corazón de su esposo.

Ese día Liliandil estaba fuera de la escuela pero no esperaba a su hijo si no a Susan quien al verla paso al lado de ella pero la ignoro totalmente por lo que se fue siguiéndola hasta que algo inesperado paso ya que se toparon con Caspian fue donde los tres se quedaron viendo fijamente con un silencio incomodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Liliandil? –preguntaba Caspian extrañado rompiendo el silencio

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo –decía Susan desviando la mirada de Caspian

-… Creo que esta situación es un poco incomoda para los tres pero yo tengo que hablar con la reina Susan –decía Liliandil

-¿De qué? ¿De tu esposo o de tu hijo? Porque con cualquiera de los dos no quiero verlos –respondía soberbia Susan

-Eso es lo que no te creo a lo mejor a mi hijo lo tomas como juego pero a mi esposo nunca lo has olvidado soy mujer y veo en tus ojos tristeza, solo contéstame ¿Por qué no puedes ver a Caspian a los ojos? –decía Liliandil poniendo a prueba a Susan

-Porque debería de responderte eso a ti –decía Susan

-Entonces respóndeme a mí –dijo Caspian

-Saben les deseo a los dos un excelente matrimonio porque yo ya me tengo que ir –decía Susan

-Solo te digo algo si te hubieras olvidado de mi me lo dirías a los ojos pero no puedes –dijo Caspian muy serio.

-Es verdad, si tanto dices que ya te olvidaste de mi marido lo probarías y no alardearías lo contrario simplemente lo verías a los ojos cuando no puedes –dijo Liliandil sonriente

Susan al escuchar aquello se quedo mirando con odio pero en su interior sabia que era verdad, fue donde ya no soporto más y con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo –Odio saber que aun te amo cuando tu ya no sientes nada por mí, odio estar frente a ti y demostrar que no me interesas, odio pensarte, sentirte tenerte dentro de mi corazón pero sobre todo odio la manera en que te sigo amando.

Caspian se quedo sorprendido con todo eso pero su orgullo creció en ese momento, sonrió lo cual Liliandil pensó que había perdido y Susan sintió mas rabia al ver que solo se estaba burlando de ella.

-Había esperado tanto para que me dijeras todo pero ya no siento nada por ti Susan, es demasiado tarde –Susan se le quedo mirando extrañada al igual que Liliandil que no esperaba eso –como lo escuchas alguna ves escuche que tenia que probarlo no es por darle gusto a nadie pero hace unas semanas comprendí que tu te olvidaste de mi por lo tanto hoy quiero ser el padre que no fui, regresar a ser el esposo que conociste, disfrutar a mi familia sin ti, es demasiado tarde para decir lo que sientes Susan tu misma lo dijiste pero en cuando te olvide las cosas empezaron a cambiar –decía Caspian mirando a los ojos a Susan

-No te creo –dijo Susan en forma de susurro

-Lo siento pero es verdad y te lo digo mirándote a los ojos porque yo si tengo el valor de decir lo que siento y Liliandil quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir estos días he aprendido a amarte –decía tiernamente tomando la mano de su esposa

-Te amo Caspian –dijo Liliandil abrazando a su esposo

-Creo que es tiempo de irnos el pasado se fue –decía Caspian

-Dime que esto es mentira, no puedo creerte –decía Susan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Como te explico que cada palabra es verdad, tú hiciste que te olvidara, yo te amaba Susan, pero tu fuiste fría, orgullosa hiciste que mi corazón te odiara para al final sacarte de mi mente y corazón ahora no vengas a decirme que todo lo que hiciste era para darme una lección porque si tanto me hubieras olvidado no te sentirías mal porque sabes que es verdad –decía fríamente Caspian

-Tu sabias que no era verdad lo que decía, yo tan solo esperaba que lucharas por mi ¿Qué piensas que me ponía hacer mientras estaba sola cuando tu hijo me decía todo lo felices que eran sus padres? Me duele el corazón de solo pensar que te olvidaste de mí –decía tristemente Susan

-Solo te voy a decir que ya no te quiero ver, quiero que mi vida sea normal sin ti que fuera como si nunca hubieras existido –dijo Caspian a Susan quien siento el rechazo.

-Creo que ya comprendí, que sean felices me voy aquí no tengo nada que hacer –dijo Susan caminando hacia la estación de trenes dando una mirada hacia atrás esperando que todo fuera una actuación de Caspian pero lo único que vio era a una pareja de esposos reconciliándose besándose tiernamente fue donde comprendió que todo era verdad.

Al llegar a la estación vio a sus hermanos, sin ponerles mucha atención subió al tren, sentándose en un asiento cerca de la ventanilla, se sentía devastada no podía creer que su arrogancia y orgullo hicieran que perdiera al único hombre que la había amado de verdad.

Peter, Edmund y Lucy subieron junto con su hermana al tren observándola ya que tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque aun estaban molestos se preocuparon por ella.

-Susan ¿Qué paso? –preguntaba Peter preocupado por la reacción de su hermana

-Ahora si te intereso –respondía secamente Susan sin poner mucha atención

-Solo es una pregunta ¿Por qué estas llorando? –decía Peter al ver a su hermana limpiarse las lágrimas

Susan no respondió aun en su cabeza las palabras de Caspian taladraban sus memorias, Peter ya no insistió más pero aun así quedo preocupado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Susan se metió en su habitación, dejando a todos preocupados por su comportamiento ya que se encerró durante horas si comer, temiendo lo peor al no haber respuesta decidieron entrar con una llave extra que tenían.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron un escena extraña todos los cosméticos, retratos, perfumes que estaban en la cómoda estaban en el suelo, algunos rotos, en la cama se encontraba una libreta con hojas hechas pedazos mientras Susan se encontraba dormida sobre ellos, Lucy se acercó lentamente observando que su hermana había estado llorando porque su cara se veía manchada por el llanto.

Fue cuando despertó y vio a todos sus hermanos reunidos y preocupados por lo que encontraron, levantándose como si no hubiera pasado nada, empezó a recoger los pedazos de papel dejando más extrañados a sus hermanos.

-¿Susan estas bien? –pregunto Edmund preocupados por la actitud de Susan

-Si –respondió sin poner mucha atención

-Dinos que paso desde que salimos de la escuela venias rara –decía Lucy

-Que casualidad que todos vengan a verme me pueden dejar sola por favor –decía molesta Susan

-Como quieras estábamos preocupados por tu actitud pero ya veo que tu no cambias –decía molesto Peter

-Entonces que esperan para salir de mi habitación –decía Susan caminando hacia la puerta para cerrarla ya que sus hermanos no querían discutir por lo tanto salieron sin decir nada.

Susan al estar sola se dio cuenta que los errores a veces por querer dar una lección a una persona se revierte dejando un dolor y un vacío que no se puede llevar tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>Después de muchos dias<p>

y sin casi dormir les dejo el capitulo

espero no desepcionarlos

pero hice lo mejor que pude

pero mi mente esta muy cansada y

creo que si da el punto en los proximos dias

subire otro pero en realidad no se cuando

por lo tanto les pido pasiencia

pasaran muchas cosas y dara un giro la historia

nos vemos bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**CORAZÓN ROTO**

_**(Londres)**_

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel incidente, Peter, Edmund y Lucy no sabían que pasaba con su hermana ya que algunas veces la cacharon distraída con la mirada perdida frente a la ventana o simplemente se encerraba en su habitación todo el día cuando otras veces era raro verla dentro de la casa, hasta su madre se preguntaba que sucedía con su hija.

Era sábado la señora Pevensie al ver a sus hijos un poco aburridos decidió que en su día libre los llevaría a despejarse y les daría una sorpresa porque hace mucho tiempo no los había llevado a un restaurant que solían ir cuando su marido estuvo con de visita antes de regresar a la guerra, por lo que llamo a todos incluyendo a Susan quien fue a base de amenazas.

Después de unos minutos se encontraban en un restaurant, entraron por la puerta de madera que al abrirla sonaba una campañilla que indicaba nuevos clientes, un mesero rápidamente los atendió llevándolos a una mesa cercana a una gran ventana que daba hacia a la calle, los acomodo en una mesa grande y rectangular.

Mientras esperaban la comida se pusieron a platicar sobre varios temas uno de ellos, el señor Pevensie estaba desaparecido en la guerra después de un atentado sorpresa pero últimos informes les habían mostrado que milagrosamente su padre se encontraba sano y salvo.

-Papá es fuerte y sabia que nunca le pasaría nada –dice alegremente la pequeña de los Pevensie

-Lo sé hija, tu padre no puede faltar a su promesa –responde su madre dulcemente

-Me encantaría que nuestro padre estuviera aquí, extraño estos momentos con él –suspirando Susan

-Si es algo que tu padre hace cuando esta con nosotros –decía la señora Pevensie tristemente

-Esperemos que esta guerra termine y que ya podemos comer tengo mucha hambre –decía Edmund frotándose el estomago haciendo que todos rieran.

Después de varios minutos llego la comida y siguieron platicando muy animados, riendo y recordando bellos momento que habían pasado en aquel restaurant, se escucho que un cliente nuevo entro al sonar la campañilla que estaba en la puerta para advertir a los dueños que había alguien dentro de su propiedad.

Susan por inercia volvió su cabeza para ver quien había entrado pero al ver de quien se trataba se quedo sin aire, sentía que su pecho se contraía y un dolor muy profundo en el pecho llegaba, sus nervios se tensaron fue cuando sus hermanos advirtieron de los nuevos clientes pensando que era un día lleno de sorpresas.

Caspian, Liliandil y su hijo Rilian acababan de llegar al restaurant que alguna vez Lucy había comentado al príncipe era un lugar muy familiar, pero nunca imaginaron que ese día se encontraran en aquel sitio.

Rilian al ver a Lucy sonrió pero esta solo desvió la mirada, mientras Caspian trato de hacerse el fuerte y no voltear a ver hacia la mesa de los reyes pero aun así sus ojos se reusaban a desviar la mirada, Liliandil al ver aquello sabia que todo lo que hacia su esposo para complacerla era una tortura ya que todo le recordaba a la reina Susan.

-Ahora si vas a contarnos que te esta pasando es relacionado con Rilian ¿verdad? –dijo Edmund al ver como su hermana mayor estaba de pronto muy tensa

-No es algo que te incumba –pronuncio Susan casi como una suplica

-Entonces porque has estado comportándote extraño estos últimos días, hija me preocupas –decía la señora Pevensie preocupada.

-La conciencia es muy grande después de que te besaste con él –decía Lucy reprochando aun lo sucedido, Susan tan solo trato de hacer que no escucho aquel comentario

-¡Por favor ya no digan nada! –susurro Susan para ella misma pero sin querer su voz se elevo al máximo y sin resistir más volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Caspian.

En ese momento Liliandil al ver a Susan mirando en aquella dirección tomo a su esposo y lo beso, haciendo que esta última se levantara de la mesa dejando a sus hermanos y madre sorprendidos por la actitud ya que salió corriendo de aquel restaurant.

Edmund quería salir detrás de su hermana pero Peter lo detuvo diciendo que era mejor dejarla sola ya que necesitaba tranquilizarse, todos quedaron callados y decidieron terminar la comida para salir rumbo a casa.

Mientras Rilian sentía que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos y no podía pedir perdón ya que él solito se gano el desprecio y abandono de la que hasta ese momento era la mujer que había amado por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Susan después de un rato llego a su casa, abrió la puerta como si alguien la fuera siguiendo y entro a su habitación corriendo, su corazón ya no podía más, su hermana preferida cada oportunidad que tenia le reclamaba algo que no era su culpa y de ser tan cercanas estos últimos días parecían dos personas desconocidas, también estaba su arrogancia llego a tal grado de alejar a la persona que siempre amo.<p>

Estaba tan desesperada que saco su caja donde había muchas cartas, busco una en especial, una que le había hecho a Caspian cuando se entero que se había casado pero por más que vacío el cajón completo no la encontró, la desesperación llego y con ello las lágrimas.

Pasaba de recuerdo en recuerdo cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que hizo todo este tiempo fue en vano ya que siempre había amado a Caspian, solo que quería mostrarles a sus hermanos pero más a ella misma que el corazón roto tan solo era un mito.

Pensó que era una cosa tan sencilla de olvidar, simplemente con salir con jóvenes apuestos o tratar de hacer que no le interesaba cuando todo le recordaba a su vida en Narnia.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, nunca espero que Caspian la olvidara, su culpa había sido y se sentía que no valía nada, su corazón estaba desecho, por lo que fue directamente a la habitación de sus hermanos, justo detrás del ropero que tenían encontró una navaja que Peter escondía.

La saco y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, sentada en una silla frente al espejo veía su rostro bañado en lágrimas junto con alguien que había desaparecido de felicidad.

-Eres un idiota Caspian –se decía a si misma rompiendo cada carta, cada escrito que había hecho para él.

Sonrió cuando recordó como lo había conocido, tan solo una mirada para saber que él era su vida, pero el destino se empeño a separarlos, y en este día se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba en sus pensamientos, por lo tanto estaba arrepentida y en ese momento llego a un punto de desesperación que tiro todo lo que estaba sobre el tocador, recordando aquello que le dijo a su hermana cuando se entero de que Caspian había encontrado a alguien.

_Flashback_

_Lucy no comprendía como su hermana era tan terca, desde que habían regresado de Narnia estaba muy cambiada, se comportaba fría, arrogante y orgullosa pero ese día le haría frente._

_-Susan tenemos que hablar no podemos seguir ignorando el hecho de que has cambiado… desde que Caspian… -decía temerosa pero ya no soportaba –se ha casado –concluyo _

_-No sé de que hablas –respondió Susan sin poner atención siguiendo maquillándose para una fiesta_

_-De eso mismo… haces que no te importa pero si Peter o Edmund supieran que en las noches que… -se cayo en seco al ver la mirada asesina de Susan_

_-Prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie y espero que ni Peter o Edmund se enteraran porque entonces si estaré muy molesta contigo Lucy… además solo fueron unas noches ya no recuerdo que el tal Caspian exista tan solo fue parte de la imaginación y nada más –concluyo fríamente Susan _

_-¿Cómo dices? Narnia existe junto con Caspian que tu quieras ser una niña arrogante y orgullosa para aceptar que no has olvidado tu hogar es otra cosa –decía molesta Lucy_

_Susan se levanto y mirando fijamente a su hermana dijo –Yo no puedo seguir pensando en alguien que me prometió amor y me engaño por lo tanto tengo que olvidarme de Narnia porque me recuerda a él por lo tanto jamás existió algo así… Lo siento Lucy pero es la verdad –salió de la habitación limpiando una lágrima que caía por su cara ya que le dolía todo eso._

_Fin flashback _

Después de pensarlo sabia que ella fue la culpable de hacer que Caspian prefiriera a su esposa, pero cuando lo vio por primera vez sintió que su vida había regresado pero no podía dejar las cosas así pero todo los días lo pensaba, amándolo como siempre lo hizo.

Tomo una hoja para escribir sus sentimientos dirigidos a las personas que le estaban haciendo daño pero más estaba enojada con su hermana ya que además de Caspian era otra persona que le dolía saber que le dio la espalda.

_Lucy, hermanita te amo pero me duele que no creas en mi, que dudes de mis intenciones si lo único que yo haría es protegerte y amarte, nunca me sentí tan decepcionada como en estos días, parecemos unas autenticas extrañas viviendo en una misma casa, pero hoy te diré que tenias razón nunca deje de amar a Caspian y un te lo dije necesito escucharlo de tus labios me estoy muriendo lentamente y sin tu apoyo llega más rápido… te extraño_

Cada recuerdo era como un latigazo a su corazón por lo que sentía morirse y recordó que en su mano aun tenia la navaja de su hermano, la miro con miedo pero ya no podía más su tristeza iba más haya de la razón, todo lo guardado hizo efecto ese día, Caspian se había olvidado de ella y su pequeña hermana la odiaba por algo que no había hecho por lo tanto no sentía que debería vivir.

Abrió la navaja extendió su brazo izquierdo, el filo quedo pegado a su piel sin pensarlo presiono más sintiendo como se abría lentamente, un ardor exploro sus sentidos junto con una paz ya que sentía que al salir su sangre toda la tristeza se iba por lo que hizo otro corte, después en su mano derecha.

Susan observaba como salía la sangre de su cuerpo, la debilidad llego a ella, pero aun no se iba aquella tristeza, aquel vacío por lo que de nuevo tomo la navaja, tomándola con las dos manos llenas de sangre, se apuñalo justo en el abdomen, quería sacar su coraje, quería que se fuera.

Sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayo al suelo, sentía que llegaba el frio a su cuerpo, de repente se quedo mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación y con una voz débil dijo –Lo siento –para después se fue obscureciendo hasta perderse.

* * *

><p>Después de la huida del restaurant de Susan, la señora Pevensie decidió regresar a casa ya que tenia que hablar seriamente con su hija por la actitud que había tomado, Edmund y Peter llegaron corriendo como dos niños pequeños mientras Lucy venia tomada de un brazo de su madre.<p>

Entraron a la casa, Peter rápidamente llego a recostarse al sillón mientras que Edmund encendía la radio.

-¡Susan! –llamo la señora Pevensie a su hija que no hubo ninguna respuesta –Lucy por favor puedes hablarle a tu hermana –ordeno

Lucy subió a regañadientes ya que su madre no sabia nada sobre el distanciamiento que tenia con su hermana, al llegar a la habitación observo que la puerta esta un poco abierta, sin llamar a ella decidió abrirla encontrando un desastre, sintió que algo malo sucedía por lo que llego hasta el tocador de su hermana que en lo único que estaba era una pluma y un pedazo de papel, pero antes de tomarlo una escena terrorífica salió.

La escena donde su hermana tenía una navaja en la mano ensangrentada y tirada en un charco de sangre que salía de sus muñecas y del abdomen, su respiración aumento al ver que no había vida, rápidamente se situó al lado de ella.

-Susan responde –decía Lucy sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -¿Qué hiciste?

Lucy no creía que su hermana no respondiera, el frio en su piel llego no podía creer que Susan se hubiera suicidado y ella no había podido hacer absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Después de mucho mucho mucho tiempo<p>

de nuevo subi otro cap

espero no se decepcionen pero no tenia inspiracion

pero tenia mucha tarea y cosas por el estilo

asi que espero que estos dias subir el siguiente

apareceran personajes nuevos que cambiaran un poco la historia

nos vemos y pues seguimos en contacto


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**CORAZÓN ROTO**

_**(Londres)**_

Lucy no comprendía porque su hermana había tratado de suicidarse hasta que leyó aquel papel que Susan había escrito aquel día, se sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo y más porque había descubierto una gran verdad sobre Rilian.

_Flash back _

_Lucy caminaba muy desanimada en los alrededores de la escuela ya que tenía que esperar a Edmund porque Peter estaba en el hospital con su madre a causa de que Susan se encontraba muy grave porque había perdido mucha sangre cuando trato de quitarse la vida._

_Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensaba que si no hubiera hecho caso de ir a la habitación de Susan otra cosa estarían contando, además también ya estaba harta de que ese día todos le preguntaban sobre su hermana porque la noticia llego rápido a la escuela por lo que necesitaba descansar, cerro sus ojos ya que no había dormido en dos noches a causa de estar en el hospital por lo que rápidamente se quedo dormida._

_Después de unos minutos sintió que alguien le hablaba pensó que era su hermano pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con Rilian quien la miraba tristemente, se levanto rápidamente tratando de ignorarlo._

_-Lucy necesitamos hablar por favor –suplicaba Rilian tapándole el paso _

_-No tengo tiempo voy al hospital a ver a mi hermana –respondía molesta Lucy desviando la mirada _

_-Oh! Si, siento mucho lo de tu hermana –dijo Rilian mirando hacia el piso –creo que sé porque lo hizo –expreso cuando Lucy empezaba a caminar _

_-¿Cómo dices? –pregunto Lucy confundida _

_-Creo que sé porque Susan trato de suicidarse yo nunca pensé que esto pasaría… logre lo que quería pero sin resultados positivos –Lucy lo miraba extrañada –intente que mi padre olvidara a tu hermana pero lo único que logre fue llevarlo a ser un mentiroso y arrogante dañando a todos… pero lo que más me duele fue que por ser un idiota te estoy perdiendo –decía Rilian mirando suplicante _

_-Espera… dices que todo lo que sucedió fue por tu culpa –decía Lucy con una mirada asesina_

_-Se puede decir que si, pero entiéndeme cuando me entere de quienes eran no podía con mi rabia pero creo que llegue demasiado lejos… -Lucy sintió una punzada en su corazón Susan decía la verdad por lo que estaba temblando de coraje, desesperación y sobre todo le había fallado a su hermana –nunca pensé que tu hermana tratara de quitarse la vida –concluyo Rilian _

_Lucy estaba furiosa camino hacia Rilian y sin advertencia con toda su fuerza le propino una cachetada y le grito –¡MALDITO… POR TU CULPA MI HERMANA ESTA GRAVE, POR TU CULPA SOY UNA IMBÉCIL POR CREERTE! ¡NUNCA TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI! _

_-¿Qué pasa Lucy? –escucho que su hermano se acercaba por lo que corrió hacia él y se lanzo a sus brazos _

_-Soy una tonta… por mi culpa Susan hizo eso… soy una estúpida Edmund –decía sollozando Lucy _

_-¿Qué te hizo Rilian? –dijo Edmund al ver a Rilian _

_-No… quiero volver ver a ese idiota… aléjalo de mi, Susan tenía razón Rilian es un mentiroso, ella jamás lo beso… todo era un plan para vengarse –decía Lucy quien no paraba de llorar_

_Edmund al escuchar aquello también se sintió mal porque dudo de su hermana, pero también sentía rabia por lo que se apartó de Lucy y sin más propino un derechazo que noqueo a Rilian, sacándole la sangre de la nariz y la boca._

_-¡Tu hermana tampoco es una santa! –exclamo Rilian escupiendo la sangre _

_-¡CÁLLATE! Solo te digo algo principito aquí no es Narnia y por lo tanto no me interesa que vallas de llorón con tu papi porque Peter te aseguro no lo va a tratar muy bien –decía Edmund advirtiéndolo con otro golpe en el abdomen dejándolo doblado tratando de respirar._

_Edmund abrazo a Lucy y se la llevo para contar lo sucedido a su hermano quien también se sentiría un poco mal pero al final del día la más afectada era la mas pequeña porque ella había fallado a Susan cuando siempre confió en ella._

_Fin flash back._

Ese día estaban en la habitación en donde estaba Susan llena de tubos, sin poder moverse, sedada a tal grado que solo había despertado una vez en el día, sus manos estaban sujetadas a la cama con unas vendas a causa de que sufría ataques, era una escena muy triste de observar, el dolor y la desesperación habían llegado a tal grado de querer quitarse la vida.

-Se pondrá bien –decía Edmund abrazando a Lucy quien no paraba de llorar desde el encuentro con Rilian ya hace cuatro días.

-Todo fue por mi culpa, siempre estaba discutiendo con ella porque no aceptaba a Narnia… -se acerco lentamente a Susan para tocarle suavemente su mano –nunca me perdonare que le creí mejor a… -su cuerpo se llenaba de ira cada vez que pensaba en Rilian –en el príncipe, como pude enamorarme de él –decía Lucy

-No fue tu culpa, además todos la tendríamos porque juzgamos muy mal a Susan –decía Edmund quien miraba tristemente a su hermana mayor

De repente algo sucedió que Susan empezó a sacudirse violentamente por lo que Edmund salió disparado para hablarle a un médico, Lucy no podía más ver a su hermana así por lo que salió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en seco porque choco con un joven, al verlo sin querer se lanzo a sus brazos sin pedirle perdón tan solo necesitaba un abrazo para no sentirse así.

* * *

><p><em>Susan sentía que caía lentamente en un hoyo negro no quería luchar contra sí misma, estaba tan cansada de estar fingiendo, de repente una voz de una niña, sabía perfectamente que era de su hermana, sin embargo no quería seguirla ya que la había decepcionado al desconfiar en ella.<em>

_En un momento tan solo se dejo llevar, el dolor se iba lentamente hasta que vio a una niña como de 11 años, cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas, delgada, ojos verdes que vestía un vestido blanco, tez blanca, después de un segundo vio aparecer a otra niña con las misma características pero con una cicatriz en el brazo en forma de estrella que al levantar el brazo sintió que la tocaban junto con unos choques eléctricos que le devolvían la vida._

_-Reina Susan usted tiene que vivir –dijo una de las niñas antes de que ella regresara a la vida._

Los ojos le pesaban, quería tocar sus ojos pero no podía a causa de que estaba sujetada a la cama, con esfuerzo sobrehumano abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz le lastimaba eran tantos días que había estado en la obscuridad que era algo muy fuerte lo que estaba sintiendo.

Volteo la cabeza observando el lugar, unos tubos llegaban a su cuerpo transmitiendo un líquido transparente, algo en su cara que aventaba aire, estaba en una habitación pequeña, tenía una ventana a unos cuantos pasos pero su mirada aun era borrosa porque alguien abrió completamente las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol directamente a su cara.

-Su majestad por poco la perdemos –dijo una voz dulce como la de su sueño pero no podía enfocar la vista ya que el sol no dejaba ver.

Susan quería responder pero se sentía tan débil que no era posible, aquella persona se acerco lentamente a la cama dejando ver su cara que la dejo sorprendida.

-Reina Susan creo que me reconoce, deje presentarnos –decía aquella simpática niña quien estaba frente a ella pero no entendía el termino ¿presentarnos? A quien se refería.

-Mi nombre es Trin y mi hermana Kyla somos gemelas –de repente salió otra niña igual pero con una cicatriz en el brazo eso la espanto –no se asuste nosotras venimos a protegerla fuimos enviadas desde Narnia, las fuerzas obscuras quieren retener a todos los reyes pero como usted es la más vulnerable… somos responsables de usted majestad, la buscamos por meses hasta que nos enteramos que estaba aquí… -de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando pasar a un doctor.

Susan volteo a ver a donde estaban las pequeñas pero ya no había más que los doctores y ella en la habitación.

-Vaya pensamos que nunca despertaría –decía el doctor sonriente empezando a revisarla fue donde se dio cuenta que sus muñecas estaban vendadas y que tenía una herida en el abdomen fue cuando recodo lo que había pasado, se había tratado de suicidar.

-¿Do… n… de… -su voz pesaba tanto que no termino la frase y además tan solo se escucho como un susurro por aquella mascarilla que le estaba ayudando a respirar

-No hagas esfuerzo, después de una semana, estuviste inconsciente, te rescatamos de la muerte y además tuvimos que sujetarte las muñecas porque te entraban ataques donde tus manos se hacían daño –Susan no sabía de lo que hablaban no recordaba aquello –pero veo que ya tus signos presentan otro aspecto aunque tus manos no las podemos soltar hasta que hables con el psicólogo ¿recuerdas lo que paso? –preguntaba el doctor mirándola fijamente

Susan tan solo movió positivamente la cabeza, asintiendo aquella situación ¿Cómo no iba a recordar que había tratado de quitarse la vida? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno creo que ya tendré que dar buenas noticias a tu familia, descansa y bienvenida a la vida –dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en los labios

Al quedar sola de nuevo se aparecieron las dos niñas –su majestad no se asuste tenemos poderes, se nos fueron permitidos utilizarlos en su mundo cuando lo requerimos, mi hermana puede leer los sentimientos y yo… -quedando pensativa –es un poder muy extraño no quiero perturbar su paz y creo que nosotras regresamos después a presentarnos con sus hermanos que ya vienen –decía justo cuando se abría la puerta dejando paso a Peter y Edmund quienes sonrieron felices al verla despierta.

* * *

><p>Lucy estaba tan avergonzada con el joven de hace dos días porque al pensar que su hermana se moría se lanzo a los brazos de un desconocido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba salió corriendo sin pedirle disculpas y ese día que regresaba a casa volvió a encontrárselo.<p>

-Hola mira quien viene la joven que primero se lanzo a mis brazos y después se desapareció –saludo un joven alto, cabello rubio con unos ojos azueles hermosos, no era tan alto, era delgado y tenía una cicatriz en su brazo derecho en forma de estrella

-Qué casualidad, oye lo del otro día… no sé… que me paso, me sentía frustrada con todo lo que pasaba –decía Lucy sonrojada

-No te preocupes… te entiendo, tu hermana mayor estaba a punto de morir –decía aquel joven dejando extrañada a Lucy por el comentario

-¿Cómo sabes? –preguntaba Lucy

-Disculpa, de hecho he sido un grosero pero el otro día no tuve tiempo de presentarme –haciendo un reverencia –Reina Lucy, soy un escudero con poderes llamado Olaf, el rey Aslan me envió a mí y hermanas al cuidado de su familia –decía cortésmente dejando a Lucy sorprendida

-¿Cómo se que lo que dices es verdad? –preguntaba Lucy asustada ante la situación

-Narnia es un lugar grande pero pequeño a la vez donde alguna vez existieron cuatro reyes que hicieron que la paz regresara, destruyendo a Jadis apodada como la bruja blanca y ayudaron al rey Caspian a derrocar la monarquía de Miraz –dijo tajantemente

-S.. sí ¿pero porque a nosotros? Por eso Aslan nos envió de regreso porque ya éramos mayores -decía aun incrédula Lucy

-Lo entiendo pero el mal está en sus tierras, quiere derrocarlos donde más les duele, por ejemplo su padre… aunque gracias a mis hermanas está vivo y su hermana también –decía sonriente aquel joven que hacía que Lucy se sonrojara ya que su mirada era misteriosa.

-Entonces vienes a salvaguardar nuestra integridad –decía Lucy

-Si su majestad –sonreía mirándola fijamente haciendo que su cuerpo temblara ante aquella mirada –me permite llevarla de nuevo a su casa

Antes de dar el paso para empezar a caminar Lucy se quedo con una duda –Pero mi madre no querrá tener a tres individuos en nuestra casa y menos si son desconocidos

-Eso ya lo tenemos resuelto no se preocupe su majestad –decía ofreciéndole el hueco del brazo –también necesitaremos hablar con el actual rey –guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el hospital estaba Susan quien se sentía muy débil a causa de los medicamentos que le daban, sus hermanos habían dejado sola un momento ya que el doctor necesitaba hablar en privado, las misteriosas niñas se habían desaparecido y hasta cierto punto pensaba que solo eran parte de su imaginación o una clase de alucinación por lo que pasaba.<p>

Estaba despierta con los ojos cerrados cuando se escucho que se abrió la puerta de la habitación, pensó que era Peter o Edmund porque su madre estaba trabajando y Lucy estaba en casa descansando por lo que no abrió los ojos, así pensarían que estaba dormida y la dejarían en paz de preguntas que en ese momento no quería responder.

-Todavía no me acostumbro a este mundo… es algo complicado –decía una voz que ella conocía perfectamente por lo que abrió de golpe sus ojos buscando a la persona que acababa de hablar, lo encontró rápidamente situado en la silla a lado derecho de la cama mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¿Caspian? –pronuncio Susan con su débil voz pero llego a oídos de él que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-¡Susan, estas despierta! –Exclamo sorprendido Caspian –Lo siento si te desperté… te preguntaras que hago aquí… pero necesitaba verte… no le creí a mi hijo cuando me conto lo que paso… -haciendo una larga pausa –… Lo siento

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Susan al escuchar lo ultimo

Caspian tomo aire y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía un discurso para decirle pero no podía se sentía culpable por todo lo que había sucedido –Te amo Susan y nunca te he olvidado, aunque quiera no puedo olvidarte, perdóname por ser un imbécil –decía tristemente

-¡No quiero verte! –dijo Susan tratando de controlarse porque al escuchar aquello su pecho volvió a sentir aquel dolor que no podía dominar, sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas volteando su cara hacia el otro lado para no ver a Caspian

-Yo entiendo que no quieras ni escucharme pero es la verdad nunca debí decirte….

-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡LÁRGATE POR FAVOR! –grito Susan desesperada sabía perfectamente que le estaba dando un ataque por lo que quería moverse pero estaba sujetada a la cama y eso la estreso demasiado estirando las vendas con todas sus fuerzas sabia que se estaba haciendo daño porque el color blanco se empezó a manchar de sangre.

-Susan tranquila –decía aterrorizado Caspian por lo que estaba viendo

-¡VETE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER! –gritaba Susan por lo que en ese momento entraron corriendo Peter y Edmund junto con el doctor quien al ver a Caspian se le abalanzaron dejándolo contra la pared.

Mientras Susan era sedada una vez más por lo que Peter tomo a Caspian del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo en la pared fuertemente lleno de furia y coraje le dijo –¡ES LO QUE QUERÍA VER A MI HERMANA MURIÉNDOSE POR DENTRO!

-Nunca he querido eso yo la amo –respondía Caspian

-No digas estupideces si de verdad la amaras no hubieras venido a hacerle daño, solo tú has provocado que Susan tratara de suicidarse –decía Peter quien se tranquilizo un poco al pensar que estaba en el hospital

-Peter déjalo no vale la pena –pronuncio Edmund

-Su hermana estará dormida unas 12 horas pero ya la pudimos estabilizar… solo recomiendo que no haya emociones fuertes porque pueden desencadenar otro ataque en donde ella es el peor enemigo… tan solo tengan en cuenta que está deprimida y lo que quiere es no estar aquí –decía seriamente el doctor

-Ya escuchaste Caspian… no lo repetiré NO quiero que te acerques a este hospital, a nuestra casa y mucho menos a mi hermana –decía Peter con voz fuerte

-Ya entendí no te preocupes –respondía desafiante Caspian cuando fue soltado por Peter se acomodo la camisa, saliendo de la habitación volteo a ver tristemente a Susan ya que sabía que la había perdido para siempre.

* * *

><p>No se si esperaban este capitulo así<p>

espero que les guste es una

nos vemos y espero sus reviews

los personajes de las niñas y el joven son clave

para un giro en la historia bye...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

**NUEVOS ALIADOS**

_**(Londres)**_

Edmund estaba a punto de caer dormido en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Susan quien estaba sedada a causa de una recaída que había tenido, él se sentía impotente ante aquella situación porque su hermana quien siempre lo había apoyado, quien era la responsable, no se parecía nada a la joven en cama de hospital quien estaba triste, deprimida y sin vida.

De repente sin darse cuenta el sueño lo venció, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero empezó a escuchar voces pensando que era Lucy que había llegado por la mañana pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a dos niñas pequeñas frente a la cama de Susan quienes lo voltearon a ver al principio le dio un poco de miedo al pensar que eran unos fantasmas por lo que se tallo los ojos tratando de despertar lo más posible pero al volver a enfocar la mirada no había nadie más que él y su hermana.

Se levanto para buscar pensando que se habían escondido pero no llego a la ventana para abrirla y se dio cuenta que aun era de noche, no sabía que pasaba pero lo que vio no era una visión pero ¿Quiénes eran ellas?

-¿Edmund, qué sucede? –pregunto Susan sacando de sus pensamientos a Edmund quien se sobresalto al escucharla

-Nada no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir –respondió Edmund pensativo regresando a su lugar.

El silencio se hizo presente, Edmund no sabía que decirle a su hermana quien tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, lentamente extendió su mano para tocar la mano de Susan quien al sentir aquello apretó el puño.

-Tranquila no pasa nada –decía tiernamente Edmund

-Lo siento… no pude controlarme –empezando a sollozar –pero… sentía que cada vez que salía la sangre el dolor que sentía se desvanecía… lo siento –decía Susan

-No sé qué decirte Su, cuando te encontramos… -recordando aquella escena que le erizaba la piel –cuando Lucy te tenía en sus brazos llena de sangre… sentir que te perdimos era una sensación horrible… por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo… te necesitamos… te necesito –dijo Edmund y por más que trato de controlar su llanto no pudo

Susan al ver aquella escena de su hermano quien era el más fuerte, quien la había apoyado, quien nunca le decía nada ante sus ataques, ante sus cambios, ahora estaba desecho y no quería verlo así se había prometido cuidar a sus hermanos menores de todo aquello que le hiciera mal pero ahora los había dañado al pensar solo en ella y más le importaba que Edmund estuviera así porque sabía que era mucho su dolor.

-Te quiero Edmund… pero… es que no hay justificación con lo que hice –decía sollozando Susan –odio estar así sujeta sin poderme mover

Edmund se quedo mirando a su hermana sin pensarlo soltó las vendas de la cama dejando a Susan completamente anonadada con aquella acción.

-No me gusta verte atada, los doctores dicen que es para que no te hagas daño pero yo pienso que es lo contrario porque te dañas más –decía Edmund tomándole las manos a Susan para sobárselas lentamente

-Gracias, eres un gran hermano –decía sonriente Susan

En ese momento dos niñas observaban desde la obscuridad como dos hermanos se unían y sabían perfectamente que ellos dos era la clave para el plan que tenían diseñado.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

No era que Lucy se había vuelto rebelde para faltar a la escuela pero quería por un día quedarse a cuidar a su hermana y además necesitaba estar con ella para platicarle muchas cosas.

Cuando llego al hospital se encontró de nuevo con Olaf quien la saludo de una forma coqueta por lo que se sentía un poco incomoda ante aquella situación, en ese momento lo menos que le importaba era volver a tener novio ya que su hermana era su prioridad.

-Su majestad –saludo Olaf con una reverencia

-No me llames así tan solo dime Lucy –dijo sonrojada Lucy

-Muy bien… Lucy vienes a visitar a tu hermana porque tu hermano está a punto de irse –dijo Olaf tocándose la sien con un dedo –me lo acaba de decir mi hermana Kyla acaba de mandarme un mensaje –Lucy lo miro extraño –uno de nuestros dotes es que podemos mandar mensajes a través del pensamiento, pero cada uno tenemos un poder.

-Bueno si tu lo dices voy tarde –decía Lucy sin dejar de sentirse rara ante aquel personaje quien tan solo desapareció pero sabía que la estaba cuidando.

Al llegar a la habitación observo que Susan estaba dormida y además tenía las manos sueltas de la cama eso la alegro ya que sentía que era una mejoría, Edmund le explico cómo debía comportarse si sucedía una recaída y que hiciera lo menos de esfuerzo ya que el doctor había pasado recomendado algunas cosas.

Lucy se puso a leer un libro mientras que su hermana dormía, tenía que entretenerse en algo para dejar de pensar en aquel apuesto caballero que Aslan mando a su mundo para cuidar a ella y a su familia.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –pregunto Susan sacando de los pensamientos a Lucy

-Por fin despiertas, quieres que te traiga el desayuno –decía Lucy quien sentía la mirada triste de Susan

-No, solo quiero levantarme un momento estoy cansada de solo estar en cama –Lucy la miro indecisa –por favor –decía suplicando Susan

-Está bien deja retiro todo esto –dijo Lucy sonriente haciendo a un lado las sillas, quería decirle a su hermana que la perdonara pero pensó que no era el momento.

Lucy ayudo a Susan a levantarse todo lo hacían en silencio pero se notaba que había tención en entre ellas, había tantas cosas que hablar pero no era el momento de aclarar dudas.

-Y que dice Rilian, se frustro porque no logre suicidarme –dijo sarcásticamente Susan sujetándose de la pared mirando fijamente a Lucy

-Como te explico… solo te diré que fui una estúpida y que tenias razón –decía nerviosa Lucy a la reacción de Susan

-Espero que estés conforme ya que según tú yo era la culpable de todo y tu novio era una inocente persona que no tiene que ver en nada –dijo Susan molesta soltándose de Lucy para caminar hasta la cama

-Susan… no es para que te pongas así… sé que no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón y mucho menos porque me estoy muriendo ya que por mi culpa casi te perdí –bajando la mirada –no sabes lo que es tener a tu hermana en tus brazos sin vida y que te digan que no podían hacer nada –decía Lucy sollozando

-Ni tú sabes lo que es cuando tu hermana favorita, tu preferida, por la que darías tu vida desconfié de ti y te crea el peor enemigo por un hombre que no vale la pena que solo te usa –decía Susan

-Lo siento no es suficiente… te necesito Susan –decía Lucy sin pensarlo se abalanzo a Susan a los brazos teniendo el cuidado de no lastimarla pero necesitaba un abrazo.

Susan aun le lastimaba el hecho que Lucy hubiera desconfiado de ella pero tenía que abrazar a su hermana regresando aquel gesto, empezó a juguetear con el cabello de Lucy tratando de tranquilizarla a causa del llanto que tenia.

Un momento de hermanas muy bello pero fue interrumpido por la persona menos esperada por Susan.

-Disculpen la molestia sus majestades –saludo cortésmente Liliandil

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo fríamente Lucy

-Solo pasaba a visitar a la reina Susan después de su intento de suicidio –decía sarcásticamente

Lucy volteo a ver a Susan quien tenía la respiración rápida quería decir que se estaba tensando y posiblemente le diera un ataque en donde que quisiera arrancar los vendajes.

-Le pido amablemente que se retire mi hermana no se encuentra muy bien –decía Lucy

-Lo sé pero vine a visitarla para platicar sobre un tema… muy delicado –dijo Liliandil mirando fijamente a Lucy

-Lucy por favor dile que se retire, no quiero hablar de Caspian –decía Susan tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Caspian es mi esposo y no permitiré que con el jueguito de suicidio se aleje de nuevo de mí –decía Liliandil molesta con una mirada asesina.

-Susan tranquila… -mirando a su hermana quien estaba ya muy tensa –Liliandil quiero que te vayas, que desaparezcas porque mi hermana no quiere verte –decía Lucy tratando de controlarse

-Ya veo que no soy bienvenida –caminando hacia la puerta –por cierto Rilian ya tiene nueva novia –dijo Liliandil con una sonrisa en los labios

Susan al escuchar aquello se trato de levantar pero se le impidió ya que se tropezó, Lucy rápidamente fue a su ayuda pero algo paso ya que antes de que saliera Liliandil dos niñas se aparecieron dejando a todos sorprendidos, sin mover ni un dedo la puerta se cerro de golpe.

-Cuando la obscuridad invade nuestros corazones los poderes concedidos por derecho son innecesarios para vivir –dijeron aquellas niñas en un tono macabro en donde Liliandil las observaba con miedo.

-¡Ustedes no pueden estar aquí! –exclamo nerviosa Liliandil

-Claro que podemos y muy pronto una orden desde las estrellas llegara con la Reina de Narnia, esposa del Rey Caspian X, hija de Ramandu, protectora de la mesa de Aslan tendrá que dar cuentas –Lucy observaba aquella escena sin despegarse de Susan –a los amos que rigen su poder –dijo aquella niña llamada Trin con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Liliandil llego hasta la puerta temblorosa la abrió, al cerrarla las niñas voltearon a ver a Lucy quien había ayudado a Susan a llegar a la cama y estaba mucho más tranquila al momento que aquellas niñas aparecieron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué están haciendo aquí? –pregunto Lucy algo asustada

-Somos las protectoras de la reina Susan como nuestro hermano Olaf escogió ser el de los tres faltantes, somos las responsables de que nadie moleste o interfiera con la salud de su hermana por lo tanto la protegeremos de quien se ponga en frente –decía Trin a Lucy amenazadora

-Ya entendí pero yo seria incapaz de hacerle daño a mi hermana –decía Lucy desafiándola

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué la reina piensa todo lo contrario? –respondía aquella niña mirando a Susan fijamente

Lucy cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo por lo que su pecho empezó a doler, el arrepentimiento era tan grande que no podía, por lo que la niña más tranquila que siempre estaba detrás de su hermana se acerco lentamente, la tomo de la mano.

-El dolor que sentimos físicamente no es comparado al del alma, primero nos tenemos que perdonar nosotros para ser perdonados –dijo aquella niña llamada Kyla fue donde Lucy empezó a comprender que ella primero debería poner su mente en blanco para poder ayudar a su hermana a recuperarse.

-Lucy yo te perdono pero… necesito tiempo para recuperarme –dijo tristemente Susan

-Lo comprendo –decía Lucy comenzando a llorar por lo tanto salió de la habitación y de nuevo estaba su protector, Olaf, sin pensarlo él abrió los brazos para que ella cayera y pudiera relajarse.

Lucy sentía que los brazos de Olaf eran tan cómodos y fuertes para llorar que no quería desprenderse de él, además tenía un aroma a madera recién cortada, mientras en otro extremo del hospital otro joven narniano observaba aquella escena fue donde comprendió que también podía sentir celos por la reina apodada "la valiente"

* * *

><p>Una semana después…<p>

-Tre… s, cu… atrooo yapegdii la cunta –decía Caspian al cantinero del bar donde se encontraba ya que saliendo del trabajo no supo como llego hasta esa parte solo sabía que al empezar a beber alcohol se empezó a sentir mejor y sus problemas se desaparecían.

-Problemas en el amor –exclamo el cantinero quien era un tipo bajito pero fornido, con el cabello corto y un arete en la oreja parecía pirata.

-Mujeres –dijo suspirando al momento que pedía otra copa.

-Creo que ya es suficiente necesita descansar –dijo el cantinero negándose a servir otra ronda.

-¡SOY UN REY Y ORDENO QUE ME SIRVA OTRA! –ordeno Caspian golpeando la mesa con el puño

-Señor pero… -empezaba a decir el cantinero cuando se abrió la puerta

-Déjelo yo me encargo, es mi padre –dijo una voz de un joven a lo cual Caspian volteo reconociendo a su hijo quien lo miraba tristemente.

El cantinero se hizo a un lado para que Rilian pagara la cuenta y después ayudara a su padre a caminar ya que estaba tan borracho que no podía ni con su alma.

Salieron de aquel lugar a paso lento era la tercera vez en una semana que saca a su padre de un bar ahogado de borracho, había muchos problemas su madre Liliandil tuvo que buscar trabajo porque ya no se daban abasto con tanto gasto y más que Caspian había tomado el vicio de llegar tomado a casa.

Al llegar a casa, Liliandil vio a su marido de nuevo en muy malas condiciones esto la estresaba ya que no podía hacer nada.

-De nuevo –decía tristemente Liliandil al ver como Rilian dejaba caer a Caspian a la cama

-Sí pero los dos sabemos que sucede –respondiendo Rilian a su madre mientras desvestía a su padre y lo acomodaba.

-Ella siempre estará en su mente –decía con ira Liliandil

-Desgraciadamente sí pero… todo lo que esta pasando es culpa de todos porque no lo pudimos afrontar –decía Rilian terminando de poner la pijama a su padre

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntaba Liliandil algo confundida.

-¡Por favor mamá! No me puedes decir que esto es de unos días… siempre existió, el solo se caso contigo porque no quería quedarse solo, necesitaba un heredero pero… -se quedo cayado

-Pero que –decía impaciente Liliandil

-Pero me enamore igual o peor que él –señalando a Caspian –perdí a la mujer que me enseño a amar por salvar a mis padres y hoy maldigo el día que me entere que mi padre frente a una estatua de la reina le dijo que nunca la había olvidado, que le hubiera encantado que… ¡yo fuera hijo de ella! Entonces comprendí que nunca me quiso –dijo Rilian y antes de que Liliandil llegara para abrazarlo salió corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación.

Liliandil quedo observando a su esposo inconsciente sin saber que hacer, aquellas palabras que su hijo acababa de decir temblaron en su corazón dejándose caer a los pies de la cama sabia que siempre perdió la batalla.

* * *

><p>Holassssssssss despues de mucho mucho mucho aqui esta el otro<p>

Lady Shark creeme trate de ser lo mas rapida jajaja la inspiacion estuvo

y pues esperen un nuevo romance ¿quien será? Liliandil vera lo que son concecuencias

Susan saldra de su mundo gris pero sobre todo Rilian pagara cada una

pero le dolera ver a Lucy tan feliz que hara una travesura

siguientes capitulos no sé cuando pero espero que pronto

nos vemos porque necesito escribir otra cosa :S algo mas formal

bye saludos y espero los reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

La canción se llama NO TENGAS MIEDO de TERCER CIELO espero y les guste me voy a poner romántica en este capítulo ya hace falta un poco de romance

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

**NO TENGAS MIEDO **

_**(Londres)**_

-Olaf concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo –decía Trin reprendiendo a su hermano cuando tenía la mirada perdida

-Que… o sí –respondía distraído Olaf quien sonreía al recordar aquel abrazo que le dio a la reina Lucy

-¡OLAF! –grito Trin para que le pusiera atención

-Te estoy escuchando –dijo Olaf desesperado

-Pues parece que en tu cabeza solo esta cierta reina de antaño que proteges –dijo sarcásticamente Trin

Olaf sonrió ante el comentario pero rápidamente se puso serio por lo que Kyla pregunto preocupada a su hermano -¿Qué pasa a caso no es verdad?

-Sí… pero –dando un gran suspiro –todos sabemos que ella solo tiene ojos para el principito –dijo molesto que al tomar una piedra la pulverizo

-Tranquilo recuerda que tus poderes no tienes que usarlos en todo su nivel –decía Trin sonriendo –además el príncipe Rilian no es rival para ti, es hijo de una estrella enferma de celos y un rey que se muere de amor.

-Porque mejor no le muestras a la reina Lucy quien puedes ser para ella –sugería Kyla con ojos soñadores mientras su hermana Trin la miraba fijamente –es solo una sugerencia.

-Tú siempre tan romántica, recuerden los dos cual es nuestra misión –decía Trin con voz firme mientras sus hermanos solo asentían con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Lucy ya estaba feliz porque su hermana había regresado a casa y se encontraba mucho mejor pero también su relación empezaba a repararse poco a poco ya que no quería incomodar pero por otra parte estaba la relación que Rilian tenía con su nueva conquista se veía que era feliz porque la joven era igual a él, terca, rebelde y sobre todo tenía fama de chica fácil.<p>

Pero ahora no sabía que le pasaba ya que el tiempo que estaba cerca de Olaf hacia que todos sus problemas se olvidaran, tanto que Edmund tuvo que mentir para decir que era amigo de la escuela cuando su madre los descubrió platicando fuera de casa muy divertidos.

Tenía tanto miedo en enamorarse de nuevo que hace unas semanas evitaba platicar demasiado con él ya que no sabía que pasaba, por lo tanto Olaf a veces se la pasaba solo observándola hacer la tarea o ponía un pretexto para que la dejara sola.

Ese día Olaf ya estaba cansado de que Lucy estuviera tan ausente de él que necesitaba destrozar algo por lo que se fue a unas ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad para hacerlas picadillo, porque algo que había tratado de evitar sucedió inevitablemente.

-Te enamoraste querido hermano –decía Kyla espantando a su hermano que acababa de aplastar una madera completa

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntaba haciéndose el desatendido

-De como sonríes cuando la reina Lucy te habla, como te entristeces cuando ella piensa en el príncipe, como te pones cuando no te hace caso… de eso hablo –decía divertida Kyla

-Tú lo has dicho pero ella solo piensa en Rilian –decía molesto Olaf

-¿Quién dijo eso? La reina lo que quiere es olvidar a un amor que le hizo daño, ella es muy noble pero sobre todo valiente y te puedo decir que en este momento está confundida, solo te diré que dale lo que ella quiere –dijo seria Kyla

-¿Y qué quiere ella? –preguntaba confundido Olaf

-Amor –dijo sonriente Kyla para después desaparecer dejando pensativo a su hermano

* * *

><p>Rilian trataba de ser feliz con su nueva novia Romina quien tenía un pensamiento muy liberar para su edad, pero aun no podía olvidar a Lucy, cada vez que la veía cerca de aquel protector de Narnia sus celos crecían, estaba sufriendo en verdad le dolía por lo que jamás pensó que pasaría a él, un príncipe que con el simple hecho de tronar los dedos las jóvenes se formaban para estar con él.<p>

-A dónde vas –preguntaba la joven que estaba en su cama cuando este se levanto para vestirse

-Necesito pensar –respondía Rilian

-Pero son las 4 de la mañana –exclamaba alarmada Romina

-Lo sé –dando un pequeño beso a su novia –además mi padre debe de estar en un bar de mala muerte gastando el dinero que gano en la fabrica –decía tristemente Rilian

-Te acompaño –dijo Romina levantándose rápidamente para vestirse

-Como quieras –decía Rilian tomando su chaqueta para salir

* * *

><p>Olaf estaba observando a Lucy quien platicaba con sus amigas alegremente no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella situación por lo que pensó en lo que su hermana había dicho, él un gran guerrero con una fuerza increíble, tenia poderes telepáticos y podía desaparecer a su gusto en este mundo o en Narnia ¿Cuál era el problema?<p>

**La distancia es tan grande entre tú y yo**

**a pesar que te miro a diario y escucho tu voz**

**te veo compartiendo, entre tus amigos**

**desde lejos miro, no me atrevo a ir**

**cruzas por mi lado y no vuelvo nada, solo imagino que pudiera ser**

Si existía un problema ella no pensaba en él como algo más si no solo como amigo o simplemente como protector, aunque se la pasaba detrás de ella todo el día cuidándola era como si él no existiera.

Nunca en su vida de más de 100 años se enamoro de esa forma pero tenía miedo no solo ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, de no ser lo suficiente porque Lucy como ahora la llamaba era una reina que siempre admiro por su valentía pero sobre todo por su inocencia.

**Coro**

**Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo y por miedo no dices nada**

**porque alguien te rompió el corazón y piensas que lo mismo haré yo**

**no es así, todavía queda gente dispuesta a entregarse en el amor**

**y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser así**

**si me dices que si verás que cuidaré como un tesoro lo nuestro**

**así que no tengas miedo**

Miro de nuevo y se dio cuenta que Lucy lo estaba observando despistadamente por lo que su corazón volvió a latir dando una esperanza aunque desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio que al otro extremo estaba el príncipe Rilian que también sostenía la mirada a la reina.

-Eres poca cosa para ella, solo tú crees en estupideces –se dijo a si mismo

-Nunca triunfaras pensando así –una voz en su cabeza dijo rápido se dio cuenta que su hermana Kyla mando un mensaje

-Solo tú me puedes dar fuerzas, quizá ella también sienta lo mismo –respondió Olaf y se levanto para caminar hacia donde estaba Lucy

**En el día de ayer te vi pasar y no supe como introducirme, poderte ganar**

**hasta he practicado lo que te diría**

**y no encuentro forma de llegar a ti**

**te haces imposible mientras yo me muero, solo imagino que pudiera ser**

Cuando llego se rio de si mismo porque un protector parecía un adolescente sin saber que hacer frente a la joven que le gusta.

-Olaf, que bueno que te veo –exclamo feliz Lucy

-¿Te da gusto verme? –preguntaba Olaf ante aquella sonrisa tímida de Lucy

-Claro eres mi protector –dijo Lucy por lo que Olaf sintió que una ola de ira pasaba por su cuerpo solo él pensó que ella se alegraba en verlo si lo estaba evitando cada vez que podía.

Dejando a Lucy sorprendida por la reacción se quedo pensando que había dicho algo mal ¿pero qué? Se preguntaba pero antes de responderse Olaf le tomo la cara y la beso.

**Coro**

**Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo y por miedo no dices nada**

**porque alguien te rompió el corazón y piensas que lo mismo haré yo**

**no es así, todavía queda gente dispuesta a entregarse en el amor**

**y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser así .**

**si me dices que si, verás que cuidaré como un tesoro lo nuestro**

**así que no tengas miedo**

Cuando ese beso atrevido termino Lucy lo miro, por lo que él pensó que la había perdido esta vez ya que lo creería loco y además su misión se desmoronaría porque ya no lo querría para protegerla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto Lucy confundida

-Lo siento no sé que me paso –decía rápidamente Olaf preocupado

-Olaf… yo… no puedo aun –decía Lucy bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué no? Porque Rilian aun esta en tu corazón y yo soy un simple protector para ti, me gustas y mucho nunca me había pasado algo así –decía desesperado Olaf

-A mí también me gustas… pero… yo no puedo, no quiero que me vuelvan a partir el corazón, no lo soportaría –decía Lucy y algunas lágrimas traviesas atravesaron su rostro

-Yo no soy él, déjame mostrarte el otro lado del amor por favor –decía suplicante Olaf

Fue donde Lucy sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Olaf para darle un beso, al principio fue seco pero después necesito más de él ya que se convirtió tierno y suave, algo en su interior se prendió como si alguien hubiera oprimido el botón de encendido, era algo tan cálido que no quería separarse pero el aire hacía falta, ese beso fue diferente a todos ya que la hacía sentirse bien.

-Muéstrame el otro lado del amor –decía Lucy sonriendo

-Te lo mostrare –respondía Olaf

Mientras a lo lejos cierto príncipe llamado Rilian observaba toda la escena y los celos fueron tantos que en ese momento sintió que la estaba perdiendo y eso no lo permitiría un protector era nada ante la realeza.

* * *

><p>Creo que hoy necesitaba poner lo que Olaf queria<p>

por lo tanto aqui esta otro cap antes de que mi inspiracion vuele

nos vemos


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

lo se, lo se me tarde siglos en actualizar pero verán estaba loca mi vida, me acabo de titular y con la tesis mi examen y todo eso créanme tenia cabeza para todo menos para esto espero y no los desilusione el capitulo pero hasta hoy regreso mi inspiración e hice todo lo que pude para que saliera lo mejor, tratare de actualizar más rápido ahora que tengo un poco mas de tiempo nos vemos y disfruten...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

**CUENTAS CLARAS**

_**(Londres)**_

Lucy estaba frente aquel parque que estaba cerca de la escuela donde estudiaba esperando a su novio Olaf no podía creer que en estos dos últimos meses era un cambio completamente diferente, era todo un caballero, detallista, romántico pero sobre todo la respetaba como una reina, cuando lo vio que se acercaba lentamente no pudo evitar sonreír, con tan solo el rose de sus manos era como si volviera a vivir, olvidaba sus malos momentos.

Olaf en sus más de 100 años nunca pensó enamorarse así, pero lo que más le hacía sentir vivo era que Lucy lo había elegido a él, también tuvo que presentarse formalmente con la señora Pevensie, claro con autorización de sus hijos varones, sus hermanas habían tomado la noticia bien pero Trin era la que se resistía pero al final logro convencerla, sabía que algún día regresaría a Narnia pero no pensaba en ello porque le dolía dejar a su amor.

-¿Cómo esta mi reina? –preguntaba Olaf a Lucy dando un pequeño beso en los labios

-Excelente porque tengo a mi guarda espaldas justo a mi lado –decía sonrojada Lucy

-Siempre lo tendrás –levantándola del un poco piso –te amo –decía mientras Lucy lo abrazaba del cuello

-¡Qué bonita escena su majestad! –se escucho una voz conocida que Olaf y Lucy voltearon encontrándose a Rilian quien los observaba con una mirada triste

-¿Qué haces aquí Rilian? –pregunto fríamente Lucy

-Nada, solo pasaba y observe que el protector de los reyes de antaño en lugar de salvaguardar la paz –Olaf lo miraba con furia –y al menos tratar de cuidar se la pasa besuqueándose con la reina Lucy –decía altaneramente Rilian

-Disculpe su majestad no pensé que mi vida personal pudiera interferir en mis labores de protección porque siento que estoy haciendo mi trabajo y uno de las clausulas del contrato es proteger a mi reina de quien pretenda o le haga daño –dijo Olaf lanzando una mirada asesina a Rilian

-A mi no me asustas Olaf yo sé muy bien tu secretito recuerda quien eres solamente –dijo Rilian con aires de superioridad

-Me parece perfecto que sepas un simple protector le gano al futuro rey de Narnia –respondió fríamente Olaf.

Lucy estaba segura que si dejaba que siguieran discutiendo terminaría en una pelea por lo que se decido a intervenir -¡OLAF… RILIAN YA BASTA! –ordenaba sujetando el brazo de su novio.

-Creo que la reina tiene razón –dijo Rilian mandando un beso a Lucy quien se sintió incomoda por tal cosa.

-¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS EN PAZ A LUCY! –exclamo enojado Olaf propinando un derechazo a Rilian

Sin esperarlo Lucy fue testigo de una pelea en plena vía pública por su actual novio y su ex, de repente muchos curiosos estaban observando la pelea hasta que la policía llego junto con Peter y Edmund quienes fueron a apoyar a su hermana quien estaba avergonzada con toda la situación.

La policía separo a Olaf y Rilian llevándoselos a la comisaria por obstrucción de vía publica, fue donde llego vieron a Caspian y Liliandil quien llegaban a ver qué pasaba con su hijo.

-Si señor tendrá que pagar 100 libras por su hijo –decía el jefe de policía a Caspian quien se veía extraño al entregar el dinero, mientras firmaba unos papeles de responsabilidad de Rilian.

-Espero que esto sea el primero y el último chistecito que pago por ti –dijo Caspian severamente a su hijo

-Si tanto te importa en qué gastas el dinero en mí porque no vas y te lo tomas en alcohol como siempre lo haces –decía Rilian sarcásticamente por lo que Caspian lo miraba seriamente

-Lo bueno es que ya estas fuera y que Olaf aun está encerrado por lo que le hizo a mi bebé –Liliandil abrazando a su hijo –además recuerda quien eres y cuando regresemos él tendrá muchos problemas

Lucy escucho todo aquello parecía que su coraje hubiera subido de nivel llego hasta Liliandil y le grito -¡TU CÁLLATE LILIANDIL, YA QUE NO TE MERECES SER UNA ESTRELLA PROTECTORA COMO TE COMPORTAS! ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA QUE PIENSA QUE SU MARIDO ESTÁ CONTIGO PORQUE TE AMA PORQUE SABES MUY BIEN QUE CASPIAN A QUIEN REALMENTE QUIERE ES A MI HERMANA! Y ADEMÁS –volteando a ver a Rilian -¡TU HIJO ES UN COBARDE QUE SOLO A GOLPES QUIERE DEMOSTRAR SU PODER CUANDO OLAF ES MUCHO MÁS HOMBRE QUE ÉL!

Liliandil palideció al escuchar todo lo que sucedía y porque Lucy fue sujeta por sus hermanos quienes también estaban sorprendidos ante aquella joven que no parecía la tierna e inocente hermana, mientras Rilian no soporto más su ira.

-¡YA DEJA DE DECIR UNA SARTA DE BABOSADAS, EN TUS OJOS AUN SE VE QUE ME SIGUES PREFIRIENDO A MÍ Y NO AL ESTÚPIDO DE TU PROTECTORCITO PORQUE SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE A ÉL SOLO LO USAS PARA TRATAR DE OLVIDARME! –decía Rilian

Que en ese momento Peter quiso propinarle un golpe pero lo detuvieron unos policías, obligando a todos a salir de aquel sitio mientras procedían con Olaf.

No esperaron tanto ya que "milagrosamente" Olaf no tenía ningún cargo pero tendría que hacer servicio a la comunidad, al verlo Lucy se fue a sus brazos mientras Rilian lanzaba una mirada de celos.

-¿De qué se ríe alteza? –pregunto Olaf sarcástico al ver la cara burlesca de Rilian

-De como la reina Lucy se lanza a tus brazos cuando en su corazón aun estoy yo –decía victorioso Rilian

-¡RILIAN YA VÁMONOS NO EMPIECES DE NUEVO! –decía fastidiado Caspian

-No es necesario que me obligues cuando no lo has hecho durante dieciocho años –se quejaba Rilian cuando caminaba –otra cosa Lucy voy a luchar por ti porque no te puedo perder así –retando a Olaf

-Tú no lo entiendes, ya me perdiste y no porque tú seas un príncipe me debo de fijar en ti cuando un simple guerrero te supera en actitudes y es mucho mas caballero que tú –dijo Lucy mirando a los ojos a Rilian

Rilian sintió que ahora si había perdido pero no se daría por vencido ya que lo primero que pasaba en su mente era su orgullo y más cuando vio una escena de un beso real fue donde vio que él estaba en segundo lugar, Liliandil al ver aquello le hablo a su hijo quien aún seguía dolido por lo que sucedía.

Caspian tan solo bajo la mirada ante los reyes porque su mundo se había derrumbado y más porque nunca se iba a perdonar que Susan tratara de suicidarse por él, jamás lo hubiera querido pero ahora no sabía para donde ir cuando su vida era un caos.

* * *

><p>Susan estaba comprando unos vestidos, mientras platicaba con una de sus protectoras, sin ellas nunca hubiera salido de la depresión era de gran ayuda porque podía sacar todo lo que sentía, también había empezado hacer las paces con Lucy quien desde que salía con Olaf, de nuevo era la niña tierna y cariñosa. Mientras en la escuela fue un caos al regresar porque todos preguntaban la causa de su intento de suicidio, pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo a sobrellevar todo aquello que sucedía.<p>

-Su majestad veo que su aspecto luce mucho mejor –decía Kyla quien sacaba de los pensamientos a Susan quien se probaba un vestido en una tienda cerca de su casa.

-¡Kyla me asustaste! –exclamaba Susan sonriendo

-No se asuste majestad nosotras estamos para ayudarle en lo que suceda, además mi hermano está enamorado de su hermana –decía suspirando la niña

-Lo sé, es tan gracioso… otra cosa ¿Dónde está tu hermana? –preguntaba curiosa por Trin quien ese momento estaba desaparecida

-Fue a ayudar a Olaf quien tuvo un lio –decía pensativa Kyla

-¡Oh! Esperemos que se encuentre bien, no te preocupes Trin puede hacer muchas cosas –decía Susan abrazando a su pequeña amiga

-Bueno cambiemos de tema ¿Cuál vestido te comprara? –preguntaba juguetona Kyla

-MMmmmmmm no sé –decía para después soltar una risotada ante aquella pregunta

Susan al final decidió que mejor no compraba nada y Kyla dijo que necesitaba ver a sus hermanos para saber que estuvieran bien.

Al salir de aquella tienda choco con una persona a causa de lo distraída que iba al guardar su monedero en la bolsa de mano.

-¡Disculpe! –excusándose Susan pero al ver quien era su mirada cambio

-Vaya majestad se nota que su recuperación ha sido un éxito –dijo sarcásticamente Liliandil

-Si me disculpas tengo que llegar a mi casa –respondía fríamente Susan tratando de caminar pero Liliandil la detuvo del brazo –¡Suéltame Liliandil yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! –exclamaba enojada

-Si lo tienes ahora que estamos solas necesitamos dejar las cosas en claro –decía Liliandil mirando fijamente a Susan

-Creo que ya ha quedado a quien escogió Caspian ¿no? –respondía Susan secamente

-Eso creo yo no ha quedado claro para ti –Susan la miraba extrañada –solo te digo que es mi marido y además algún día volveremos y de nuevo ganare porque aunque ustedes dos vuelvan no será por mucho tiempo –decía Liliandil mirando orgullosa a Susan quien al escuchar eso se soltó una carcajada.

-Mira qué risa me das, la verdad me da mucha pena por ti, tú en verdad nunca entenderás –dijo Susan empezando a caminar dejando a Liliandil con la furia

-¡CASPIAN ES MÍO Y NADIE ME LO QUITARA NI UNA REINA DE ANTAÑO! –reclamo casi a gritos Liliandil, por lo cual Susan se canso y era tiempo de sacar todo lo que tenia.

-A mi no me gritas Liliandil y si tanto quieres el trono de Narnia quédatelo pero… reina como se debe… solo alardeas de cosas que no tienes –tomándose las muñecas para quitarse unas vendas para mostrar las cicatrices -¡esto no solo lo hice por Caspian, por mis hermanos o por mi! Lo hice porque ya estaba cansada de que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y hoy vienes y me reclamas cosas que ni siquiera son tuyas…

Liliandil tan solo la miraba con ganas de responder pero no sabía como

-Pero me dices que Caspian es tuyo… entonces demuéstramelo porque sé perfectamente que se ha convertido en un borracho y que tú no puedes cambiarlo… y tu hijo es un perfecto inútil que tan solo va por la vida odiando a causa de sus padres que tanto tu como "el rey" se la pasan como perros y gatos cuando lo que necesita Rilian es un guía y sobre todo amor –en ese momento Liliandil estaba ardiendo de coraje por lo que sus poderes empezaron a salir –otra cosa tu esposo nunca te pertenecerá porque en su corazón solo existe la obsesión de mi presencia –dijo Susan para terminar sonriendo victoriosa

Pero Liliandil activo su poder y se ilumino de color azul dejando a los transeúntes que caminaban cerca sorprendidos pero en ese instante dos pequeñas niñas aparecieron convirtiéndose en un escudo separando los poderes de la estrella para hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Los poderes de estrella no tienen que ser usados para la maldad –decía Trin dejando a Liliandil débil

-No se saldrá con la suya su majestad esto apenas comienza –decía Liliandil empezando a desaparecer poco a poco

-Eso lo veremos –respondió Trin con una sonrisa malvada

Susan se quedo sorprendida ante todo aquello porque aun así Liliandil era una estrella con poderes que le podían hacer daño pero tenía unas protectoras que le ayudarían a que no le pasara nada.

* * *

><p>este cap solo espara dejar en claro lo que podra pasar en los proximamente<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

Lo prometido es deuda antes del 21 de julio Lady Shark espero y te guste pero apartir de este pasaran muchas cosas sobre todo que se regresara a Narnia...

A lo mejor después de mucho tiempo aquí dejo otro capitulo jajajaja la canción se llama LA TORMENTA DE ARENA que es de Dorian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

**FIESTA **

_**(Londres)**_

La guerra en Londres era algo deprimente pero aun así el ánimo de fiesta aun perduraba en las personas, por lo tanto los jóvenes se les había otorgado el permiso para asistir a un pequeño festín en la noche, por lo tanto los reyes de antaño se prepararon para distraerse un momento de todo.

Susan y Lucy se tardaron horas arreglando su persona, desde el maquillaje, vestido, zapatillas y peinado hasta los galanes que las escoltarían esto con permiso de su madre y sus hermanos, aunque la más pequeña de la familia era la más protegida porque Olaf la acompañaría, vistiéndose para la ocasión, Peter le prestó un traje que él no utilizaba que al probárselo le quedo a la perfección.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la fiesta que era en una casa tipo mansión, pero al pasar en el salón principal había mesas donde podían sentarse a escuchar a un conjunto musical que estaba entre dos columnas de mármol, por lo que todos al momento de llegar se dispersaron Peter y Edmund con sus amigos, Susan comenzó a bailar mientras Lucy y Olaf disfrutaban la música tomando unas bebidas.

-¡Oh no! –exclamo Lucy cuando vio a Rilian en la pista de baile

-No te preocupes mi amor no pasara nada por eso estoy yo aquí para protegerte –decía tiernamente Olaf mientras la abrazaba lo cual Rilian observaba disimuladamente pensando en cómo poder estar a solas con Lucy.

La noche pasaba sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que Trin una de las protectoras le hablo telepáticamente a Olaf para una reunión de emergencia por lo que Lucy tenía que esperar sola en aquella fiesta, para no llamar sospechas salió de la pista de baile dirigiéndose a una pequeña banca al lado de un árbol por lo que se recargo y cerró los ojos para escuchar a la música que venía desde adentro mientras su novio regresara.

-¿Por qué tan sola? –pregunto Rilian quien tenía su cara tan cerca de la de Lucy que al abrir los ojos se espanto un poco.

-Ya mejor me voy –decía fastidiada Lucy

-¿Dónde está tu protector? Acaso se aburrió de este mundo y regreso a Narnia a su puesto donde debe de estar –decía sarcásticamente Rilian

Lucy tan solo empezó a caminar para ya no escuchar las idioteces que decía Rilian pero antes de que ella lo esperara, él la tomo del brazo y la giro en un acto rápido estaba besando al príncipe quería empujarlo pero al final se dejo llevar hacia tiempo que no tenía un beso así desenfrenado.

Rilian se separo de Lucy, rio sarcásticamente pero ella no lo dejo pasar le propino una cachetada para después meterse a la fiesta y tratar de encontrar a sus hermanos.

**Te he perdido entre la gente,****  
><strong>**te he adorado y te he odiado,****  
><strong>**y en el fondo sabes bien****  
><strong>**que en los peores momentos****  
><strong>**llevas dentro un ángel negro****  
><strong>**que nos hunde a los dos.****  
><strong>

Lucy no encontraba a sus hermanos por lo que se recargo en una columna para respirar y tratar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido pero para que mentir le había gustado aquel beso pero se sentía mal por todo ya que había engañado a Olaf.

-Eres igual a mi –dijo una voz a su oído que al ver quien era la ira recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO RILIAN! ¡TE ODIO! –dijo histérica Lucy que al no ser por la música se había escuchado hasta el otro continente.

Mientras Rilian no la dejo escapar esta vez quería tenerla entre sus brazos por lo que la acorralo en entre su cuerpo y aquella columna de mármol.

-Eres igual a mí, yo solo se tus secretos –decía seductoramente Rilian sosteniendo las manos a Lucy para evitar que escapara.

-¡Déjame Rilian me estas lastimando! –exigía Lucy sonando autoritaria pero por dentro se moría de miedo.

-¡NO!… déjame solo bailar una pieza contigo por favor –decía suplicante Rilian soltando lentamente a Lucy de las manos.

-No me hagas esto sabes que amo a Olaf –decía Lucy mirándolo a los ojos

-Pues no te creo solo te digo que eres igual a mi –decía Rilian insistente.

**Y cuando llega el nuevo día****  
><strong>**me juras que cambiarías sí,****  
><strong>**pero vuelves a caer.****  
><strong>**Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,****  
><strong>**me buscarás en el infierno,****  
><strong>**porque soy igual que tú.****  
><strong>

Lucy acepto bailar una canción con Rilian pero al momento de bailar de nuevo sintió ganas de besarlo por lo que sin pensarlo lo hizo lentamente saboreando aquel dulce beso pero lleno de pasión era como si sus labios pensaron por si solos pero su corazón estaba totalmente confundido porque el antiguo sentimiento volvió a renacer como un fénix bajo las cenizas pero la traición era inminente por lo que se separo y trato de huir.

-No espera –dijo Rilian mirándola tiernamente –no me dejes Lucy sentí el beso, esta eres tú, la reina valiente, tierna, atrevida y sin miedo, aunque me odies sé que no me has olvidado me lo acabas de demostrar.

-¡No es verdad solo fue un impulso! –decía confundida Lucy

**Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.****  
><strong>**Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.****  
><strong>

-¿Por qué no puedes comprender que aun te amo? –decía Rilian con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡TÚ SOLO PIENSAS EN TI! –decía Lucy confundida al borde de las lágrimas.

Rilian no quería dejarla ir de nuevo la retuvo entre sus brazos lentamente Lucy fue cediendo a los deseos de aquel príncipe por el que alguna vez suspiro.

-Lo siento Lucy fui un estúpido –acto seguido se incoó frente a ella –por favor déjame demostrarte que puedo cambiar

Lucy observaba incrédula lo que pasaba –Rilian por favor no me hagas esto… levántate pero sabes que… no puedo –decía tristemente evitando la mirada del príncipe.

**Para viajar a otros planetas****  
><strong>**por corrientes circulares,****  
><strong>**te di una cápsula especial.****  
><strong>**Pero ahora tú cabeza****  
><strong>**es una tormenta de arena****  
><strong>**y cada noche una espiral.****  
><strong>

-Sé que estas confundida pero créeme que cuando te perdí fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer… la primera mujer que en mi vida he amado y la perdí –decía sinceramente Rilian

-Ya no sigas por favor –decía Lucy dando la espalda

-Entiendo –respondió Rilian tristemente y empezó a caminar ya que sabia que era inútil seguir ahí.

Salió de la fiesta, justo cuando caminaba por la calle alguien lo detuvo, Lucy lo había alcanzado para darle otro beso, uno que nunca olvidaría pero el sentimiento era algo extraño porque sentía como si se despidieran pero a la vez confusión.

**Y cuando llega el nuevo día****  
><strong>**me juras que cambiarías si,****  
><strong>**pero vuelves a caer.****  
><strong>**Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,****  
><strong>**me buscarás en el infierno,****  
><strong>**porque soy igual que tú.****  
><strong>**Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.****  
><strong>**Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.****(x5)**

Lucy estaba disfrutando aquel beso justo en ese momento empezó a llover, no le importo arruinarse el peinado, el vestido porque aquel momento era único, paso sus manos tímidamente alrededor del cuello de Rilian, mientras él la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-No lo hagas… –decía Lucy cuando Rilian cambio sus labios a su cuello

-Me gusta como tu voz cambia –respondía besando detrás de la oreja sintiendo como Lucy se estremecía en sus brazos.

De repente Lucy al abrir los ojos descubrió a un chico frente a ella que la veía tristemente, en ese momento su corazón se encogió, empujo a Rilian pero este al ver lo que pasaba la detuvo.

-Es demasiado tarde, déjalo –dijo Rilian

-¡ES LO QUE NUNCA ENTENDERÁS RILIAN, ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A UNA PERSONA ES LO MÁS HORRIBLE QUE PUEDE PASAR! –decía furiosa Lucy

-¡Te puedo decir que eres igual a mí… si te das cuenta acabas de romper el corazón a un protector de Narnia! –exclamaba feliz Rilian para después recibir una cachetada de Lucy

Lucy ya no le hizo caso y salió corriendo detrás de Olaf, cuando lo alcanzo él solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Su majestad disculpe que haya interrumpido su velada –decía molesto Olaf

-Olaf por favor deja explicarte –suplicaba Lucy

-Para que si lo vi todo, siempre has jugado conmigo, fui yo quien no entendió el mensaje solo soy un simple protector que no merece a una reina –Olaf estaba decepcionado por lo que empezó a desaparecer

-¡NO TE VAYAS DÉJAME EXPLICARTE! ¡LO SIENTO! –gritaba desesperada Lucy

-Su majestad creo que usted y yo sabemos que esto termino aquí… además espero ya no molestarla porque regresare a Narnia –sin decir más dio la espalda y desapareció dejando a Lucy en un mar de lágrimas.

Rilian vio toda la escena y sabia que no era el mejor momento para remediar la situación y sobre todo se había dado cuenta que no se sentía bien con lo que pasaba era extraño por lo que empezó a caminar a su casa.

Lucy llego corriendo a su casa, estaba completamente sola, su madre había tomado doble turno en el trabajo y sus hermanos aun no llegaban de la fiesta. Subió llegando a su habitación, de la desesperación su vestido se atoro en la puerta, le jalo tanto que lo rompió sin importarle cayó de rodillas en el piso y así se quedo llorando por todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Susan se preocupo por Lucy quien no aparecía por lo que empezó la búsqueda de sus hermanos Peter y Edmund pero al encontrarlos prefirió no molestarlos ya que estaban muy bien acompañados por unas jóvenes muy atractivas.<p>

Después de algo de búsqueda se entero que Lucy estaba en la casa por lo que se le hizo extraño y salió rumbo a casa. Al llegar observo todo normal pero al cuando entro a la habitación de su hermana se espanto verla tirada en el piso.

-¡Lucy! –dijo asustada Susan

Lucy al ver quien era se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana necesitaba que alguien la abrazara, Susan no entendía nada pero regreso aquel gesto tratando de controlar el llanto de su pequeña hermana.

-¡Soy una idiota… primero no confió en ti y después destruyo el corazón del joven que amo por una estupidez! ¿Por qué lo hice? –decía entre sollozos Lucy

Susan estaba confundida pero lo único que pensó fue que Rilian algo había hecho y eso no lo dejaría pasar porque en ese momento decidió mejor acompañar a su hermana y al día siguiente iría a ver que solucionaba.

* * *

><p>Si mas que decir solo espero sus reviews<p>

bye hasta la proxima


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

Lo sé me tarde en actualizar pero dejen pongo en claro todo, mi vida en este momento es algo extraña, empece a trabajar y me tengo que certificar, así que imagínense no he tenido días libres hoy pude hacer algo que ya tenia terminado espero que les guste y pues tenganme pasiencia esto va lento gracias por sus review y disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

**REGRESO A CASA **

_**(Londres)**_

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Lucy no había dicho que pasaba con Olaf porque se había despedido diciendo que volvería a Narnia junto con sus hermanas quienes estaban molestas con ella pero tampoco decían que sucedió. Peter, Edmund y Susan no se explicaban porque su hermana se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo y por las noches lloraba.

Ese día Susan pondría las cartas sobre la mesa no soportaba ver a su hermana tan triste y deprimida, solo comprendía que el día del baile entre Rilian y Lucy había pasado algo pero necesitaba ver que era para poder ir con el príncipe a reclamarle.

-Lucy necesito que me digas que paso –decía preocupada Susan mientras Lucy se exaltaba al estar distraída en la mesa de la cocina.

-Algo que no quiero recordar –decía como susurro

-Lucy Pevensie no te estoy dando opciones te exijo que me digas que paso no me gusta verte así –Lucy al escuchar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Trin y Kyla no me dijeron nada además no te voy a juzgar soy tu hermana y lo que quiero es solo ayudarte –decía tiernamente Susan

-¡Estoy confundida Susan! ¿Entiendes? –Susan no comprendía muy bien lo que trataba de decir su hermana –Olaf es un caballero, me protege, es amable, romántico pero ya no está… y Rilian… -decía Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos

-No comprendo –decía Susan confundida ante lo que pasaba

-Quiero decir… -tomando aire – el día del baile caí de nuevo en los encantos de Rilian… por lo tanto lo termine besando… pero Olaf me vio –decía tristemente Lucy

-¡Así que es eso! Es la razón por la que Olaf se marcho porque tú lo engañaste –decía Susan un poco molesta.

-Me temo decirte que si pero me arrepiento como tú no tienes idea – decía dando un gran suspiro Lucy a la vez que se le salían las lágrimas.

Susan aunque sabía que su hermana había hecho mal fue hacia ella y la abrazo porque quien más que ella sabía que pasaba con las cosas del amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

Olaf había regresado a su hogar pero ya no era lo mismo porque extrañaba aquella reina de antaño paro al recordar ese día amargo volvía a sus pensamientos cuando la descubrió en brazos del príncipe Rilian.

De repente se escucho un ruido extraño en los adentros del gran castillo de los reyes de Narnia, Cair Paravel, como él era un protector cuidaba lo más preciado la fuente de poder que Aslan había otorgado al primer rey pero a través de los años se decidió que era tan poderosa que ningún ser humano tendría el valor de controlarla, por lo tanto muy al interior que solo el gran león y su soldado más entrenado, además tenía la lealtad.

Se adentro temiendo que el enemigo que en ese momento asechaba quisiera robar algo que podía provocar mucha más destrucción, por lo que tomo su arma de batalla como también preparaba sus poderes extra normales que se le habían otorgado, cuando reviso la puerta que era de oro puro se percato que estaba cerrado con llave, revisándose rápidamente se llevo la mano a su cuello donde se desprendía una pequeña cadena de oro con una llave diminuta que abría el cerrojo de plata.

-¡Hermanito tan inseguro te has vuelto! –exclamo de pronto una de sus hermanas haciendo que su arma quedara a nada de la cara de Trin.

-¡Trin! Ya te he dicho que no puedes estar aquí –ordenaba Olaf

-Lo sé pero mi hermano esta tan deprimido por un reina que lo dejo por el príncipe –Olaf tan solo le dio la espalda sabía que su hermana solo lo estaba fastidiando –pero cómo es posible que un protector, el favorito de Aslan, con fuerza extra humana, poderes mentales y con más de 100 años fue vencido por el tonto, egocéntrico y rebelde príncipe de Narnia –decía Trin sonriendo.

-Tú lo has dicho es un príncipe y yo tan solo le cuido las espaldas… mejor cambiemos de tema –decía molesto Olaf

-No porque estos días has estado distraído por lo que te puede pasar una tragedia y tú lo sabes por lo que me dedique a hablar con el gran león –decía Trin mirándolo pícaramente

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? –exclamaba molesto Olaf

-Hable con el gran león, por lo que pronto la familia real llegara y…. –Olaf la miraba intrigado –dijo que se venía una gran guerra por lo que se necesitaba ayuda de personas que sabían cómo dirigir ejércitos y además para que mi hermano se inspire mientras cuida esta fuente de poder –decía Trin misteriosamente

-¿Qué maravilla? Tendré al principito aquí restregándome en la cara que Lucy lo eligió a él –decía dando un gran suspiro

-Pues no creo que Aslan quiera ver a sus dos personas favoritas tristes –Olaf la miro extrañado –tú y la reina apodada la valiente

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaba sorprendido

-Si como lo oyes Aslan decidió que era mejor la ayuda de todos los reyes incluido a los cuatro aun cuando dijo que no volverían pero esto es algo serio y entre más ayuda mejor –decía Trin alegremente

-Entonces regresaran todos –tratando de ocultar su felicidad pero no pudo

-Así que hermanito no dejes que un príncipe estúpido le gane al mejor de todos los protectores, lucha por la reina Lucy –decía Trin antes de desaparecer

Fue cuando Olaf sintió que su alma volvía a nacer, así esta vez todos estarían en las mismas posibilidades.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Rilian estaba en su habitación tratando de no escuchar como sus padres de nuevo discutían por la última borrachera del rey de Narnia, hasta que ya no soporto y salió a tratar de detener aquello.

-¡ALTO! –Ordeno Rilian a sus padres quienes se quedaron avergonzados por lo que sucedía –ya me tienen arto de te discusiones, peleas y demás solo les pido que arreglen las cosas de la mejor manera.

-Dile a tu padre que él siempre pone peros en todo lo que hace cuando debería comportarse como un rey –decía Liliandil molesta

-Yo siempre tengo la culpa porque no aceptas lo que tú haces, eres una estrella protectora de la mesa de Aslan y estas utilizando tus poderes cuando no deberías –respondía Caspian mirando fríamente a su esposa

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu amante me saque de mí –decía tranquilamente Liliandil mientras Rilian solo movía negativamente la cabeza.

De repente una luz muy brillante se poso frente a los tres creciendo rápidamente, fue cuando sintieron que algo los jalaba, cuando por fin pudieron abrir los ojos se encontraron en el gran salón de Cair Paravel.

-¡Regresamos a casa! –decía atónitamente Rilian

-Creo que si –decía su padre quien aun no podía creer

-Por fin solos –se escucho decir a Liliandil

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Después de aquella platica entre Lucy y Susan las dos sintieron que algo las llamaba por lo que caminaron hacia la salida de la habitación, fue cuando Peter y Edmund también llegaron a reunirse junto con ellas escuchando como si fueran campanas dentro de la casa.

-¿escuchan eso? –preguntaba Edmund

-Si suena mágico –decía Susan

-Pero sabemos que es imposible Aslan dijo… -comenzaba a decir Lucy cuando una gran puerta blanca se abrió frente a ellos.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamaba Peter quien sin pensarlo puso un pie dentro de la puerta para de pronto ser absorbido.

_**(Narnia)**_

Todos sus hermanos se asustaron pero uno a uno fue tragado por aquella misteriosa puerta, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron dentro del palacio Cair Paravel y frente a ellos estaba el gran León Aslan.

-Reyes y reinas levántense –mientras que todos mostraban reverencia –se preguntaran porque los traje de nuevo a las tierras que alguna vez dije que no volverían cuando Narnia fue formado se entrego una gran energía poderosa que fue llevada ante el primer rey pero, cuando el heredero subió al trono las cosas empeoraron porque ese poder se usaba contra la luz por lo tanto –los cuatro hermanos lo observaban con atención –se decidió que ningún mortal podría con toda esa fuerza por lo que se puso a custodia en alguna parte de este castillo que ningún rey sabe solo su guardián que cada 500 años cambia… nadie sabe quién es y donde esta ubicada.

-Entonces porque estamos aquí si todo parece estar en orden –decía Peter

-Querido rey las fuerzas del mal despertaron una vez más y más poderosas por lo tanto necesitamos de las habilidades de cada uno de los reyes para que no lleguen a tocar Cair Paravel, son tiempos difíciles fue una de las razones por las que envié a la familia real a su mundo pero creo que ahora los necesitamos a ustedes aquí –decía Aslan con majestuosidad.

De tras de Aslan salieron unas personas que sabían perfectamente quienes eran –Tendrán que trabajar en equipo para que Narnia esté a salvo –ordenaba Aslan –se perfectamente que existe algunos problemas pero eso no debe de interferir.

Mientras Caspian, Liliandil y Rilian miraban con cierto recelo a los recién llegados Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy quien esta ultima mejor prefirió voltearse para no velos pero también se presentaron.

-¡Trin, Kyla! –exclamo Susan cuando la pequeñas corrían a recibir a su reina

-¡Olaf! –exclamo Lucy para sí cuando lo vio salir con su armadura

-Sus real majestades –haciendo reverencia –permitan llevarlos a sus habitaciones… a todos –decía Olaf mirando con molestia a Rilian quien se burlaba.

-Al fin todos estamos en donde pertenecemos los reyes en sus alcobas y los protectores cuidando las espaldas –comento burlesco Rilian para esto Lucy lo escucho deteniéndose en seco para tomar una espada de una armadura y amenazar al príncipe.

-Ahora quien te cuida las espaldas a ti Rilian –decía molesta Lucy mientras todos estaban anonadados ante aquella reacción.

-Lucy baja el arma –trataba de tranquilizarla su hermano Peter

-¡NO! El príncipe merece un castigo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Rilian la miraba tristemente –siempre haces daño y no es por culpa de tus padres eres el único culpable, no sé cómo te puede amar tanto y dañar a un ser que me amo –fue cuando Olaf se puso frente a Rilian.

-Su majestad usted no es así, y yo soy el guardián de todos por lo tanto tiene que bajar el arma aun siendo que la persona no se lo merezca ser rescatada –decía Olaf mirándola fríamente a los ojos

-Perdóname Olaf no me hagas esto Te amo –decía Lucy fue cuando Susan le retiro la espada y la abrazo para tratar de controlarla.

-Tenía que ser hermana de la reina suicida –decía Liliandil mirando a Susan

-No empieces madre mejor vámonos –decía Rilian ante aquella escena que lo dejo en ridículo y Caspian solo se desapareció caminado hacia su despacho para tratar de calmar sus penas con alcohol.

Lucy no pudo mantenerse en pie fue cuando Olaf siento que tenía que hacer algo –Permítame su majestad yo cargo a la reina –decía Olaf a Peter quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Lucy sintió como unos brazos fuertes tiraban de ella y la llevaban rápidamente a una habitación que estaba iluminada, al fondo estaba una gran cama de roble vestida de blanco, la acomodo rápidamente pero ella le tomo la mano.

-No me dejes por favor, perdóname –decía con ojos llenos de lágrimas Lucy

-No hagas esto más difícil yo no soy para ti –decía Olaf tristemente soltando la mano para salir rápidamente mientras Lucy sentía que su pecho era oprimido por dos rocas.

Susan sabía lo que sucedía pero también sabía que su hermana necesitaba estar sola para reflexionar por lo que cerró la puerta haciendo señas a sus hermanos que no la molestaran aun cuando Peter no accedía a la propuesta.

-Pero Susan no podemos dejarla sola en ese estado –decía suplicante Edmund

-No se preocupen si piensan que podrá pasar lo mismo, ella no es yo –decía Susan mirando sus muñecas.

Después cada uno fue a su habitación pensando como resultaría su visita con todos aquellas situaciones difíciles.

Susan no tuvo el valor de llegar a su habitación no quería revivir antiguos recuerdos por lo que fue al un balcón mientras observaba como el sol se ocultaba al final del mar fue cuando al voltear vio a Caspian quien agacho la cabeza y siguió recorriendo el castillo con una copa de vino.

-Si supieras cuanto te amo –dijo Susan para sí misma derramando una lágrima

* * *

><p>Se puso dramático esperen tantito y verán lo sucedera<p>

Lady Shark aqui esta el otro cap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

**OBSCURIDAD **

_**(Narnia)**_

-¿Por qué esta tan obscuro aquí, Lucy? –preguntaba Susan cuando entraba a la habitación de su hermana caminado hacia las ventanas y abrir las cortinas.

-Susan baja eso me molesta el sol –decía molesta Lucy metiéndose dentro de las cobijas.

-No señorita, se ha pasado cuatro días en cama aquí en Narnia y no se vale que te la pases deprimida –arrancando las cobijas para descubrir a su hermana –esta hermoso el día acompáñame a andar en caballo –decía Susan tratando de convencer a Lucy

-Déjame sola no tengo ganas de salir –decía Lucy poniendo una almohada en su cara

-Lucy por favor estas en Narnia no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos disfrútalo –decía tristemente Susan –Levántate y vamos a ir a cabalgar es una orden.

-Susan –lloraba Lucy cuando Susan dejo caer el vestido en la cama

-Tienes 15 minutos para bañarte, arreglarte y salir a desayunar –caminado hacia la puerta –te espero en las caballerizas y si no vas voy a venir quieras o no te sacare de la cama –sentenciaba Susan al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Lucy sabía que Susan era de las que cumplían promesas por lo que sin ganas ni ánimos hiso lo que su hermana le ordeno.

Media hora después encontró a Susan esperándola ya con dos caballos preparados hermosos negros.

-Ya estoy aquí contenta –decía aun molesta Lucy

-Te tardaste pero bueno empecemos nuestro recorrido al bosque –decía Susan sonriente

-Ojala yo hubiera podido sacarte a ti cuando estabas así –pronuncio Lucy mientras Susan hizo caso omiso al comentario.

Las dos reinas de antaño salieron directo al bosque a dar unas cuantas vueltas pero alguien en la obscuridad vigilaba misteriosamente.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la sala de juntas los reyes Peter y Edmund solucionaban problemas ya que el rey Caspian estaba un poco indispuesto para llegar a gobernar de nuevo.<p>

-Esto ya se está pasando tenemos que hablar con el rey Caspian –decía un Lord que era enanito

-El rey esta indispuesto –decía una voz femenina quien acababa de arribar a la junta

-Mi reina sabemos que su esposo tiene un pequeño problema con el alcohol desde que volvió de las tierras de los reyes esto no lo podemos seguir tolerando con la maldad suelta –decía un Lord llamado Gmand alto, flacucho con barba.

-Liliandil sabes que todo es verdad –decía Peter tristemente al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la reina

-Rey Peter mejor guarde sus palabras porque sabemos perfectamente que causo todo eso y usted se niega a escucharlo –decía fríamente Liliandil guiñándole el ojo.

-Entonces comencemos –decía Peter quien al voltear a ver a su hermano sabía que estaba haciendo que todos pensaran que la culpa era de su hermana.

A las afueras del recinto Caspian escuchaba todo por lo que para dar un respiro mejor quería alejarse de todos aquellos comentarios, sabía que tenía un problema pero no lo quería dejar ya que era de la única manera que se podía olvidar de todos sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Lucy y Susan habían bajado de los caballos para descansar hacia una hora que salieron por lo que era momento de las verdades.<p>

-¿De verdad dejaste de amar a Caspian? –preguntaba Lucy a su hermana mientras estaba quitando unas ramas que estorbaban en el camino.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso –respondía secamente Susan

Lucy ante la respuesta comprendió que a Susan aun le dolía mucho todo lo que había pasado más cuando Caspian le dijo que nunca la había amado de repente se escucho un ruido extraño por lo que las dos se pusieron alerta apenas iban a subir de nuevo a los caballos cuando muchos encapuchados salieron de la nada, quedando ellas en medio de un circulo.

-¿Qué quieren? –preguntaba Susan con autoridad tratando de tranquilizarse

-Su majestad aquí no podemos responder preguntas –decía con voz calmada pero aterradora

De repente dos flechas fueron a dar a los caballos haciendo que Susan y Lucy cayeran de ellos dejándolas indefensas, mientras dos gigantes las ataban de pies y manos para cargarlas.

Caspian estaba un poco ebrio cuando de repente escucho unos gritos fue a ver que sucedía se encontró que uno tipos con capas se llevaban a Susan y Lucy por lo que rápidamente saco sus espada pero antes de que llegara a ellas, uno de ellos la tlaqueo dejándolo sin aire.

-Tres reyes en un solo día el jefe estará feliz –decía un tipo que al descubrirse estaba calvo lleno de tatuajes con uno cerca del ojo derecho que parecía a una araña.

También sujetaron a Caspian de pies y manos pero a esta tapándole la boca, los llevaron hasta una cueva en lo más profundo del bosque, al entrar se sentía frio, llegaron a un punto donde tenían que pasar en lanchas por lo que pusieron a los tres reyes en una con un gran guardia.

Al llegar a la orilla el calvo tomo una llama para abrir paso fue cuando todos observaron que no era una cueva normal por lo que llegaron a unas escaleras, pasaron un pasillo hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto donde había unas cuantas sillas, cuerdas, esposas sujetas en la pared por lo que rápidamente desataron a Caspian y dándole un gran golpe en el estomago lo mantuvieron en el piso mientras a Lucy la sujetaban en una silla y a Susan la sujetaron con las esposan en las manos arriba de la cabeza.

-¿Qui… enes son… ustedes? –preguntaba con dificultad Caspian después de una patada en el abdomen

-Rey aquí mando yo así que las preguntas yo las hare mi nombre es Kried –decía quitándose la capa y tomando un frasco negro para impregnar una daga -¿Dónde está? Es la primera pregunta para la reina Susan

-¿Dónde está qué? –preguntaba confundida y asustada cuando aquel ser flaco paso una de sus esqueléticas manos por su cara

-Muñequita si no me dices tú amado novio sufrirá las consecuencias –decía tranquilamente

-No sé de qué me hablas –respondía Susan sin tener la menor idea de la pregunta

-Perfecto yo no quería llegar a esto pero si tanto insistes –con una simple seña dos tipos enormes golpearon a Caspian sin piedad dejándolo doblado en el piso escupiendo sangre.

Susan estaba aterrara al igual que Lucy que de repente llegaron con una maquina de madera que tenía dos tornillos y pusieron un brazo de la reina dentro de eso.

-Si no te conmoviste con tu novio veremos qué pasa con tu hermana que al final cada uno me tendrá que responder ¿Dónde está la fuente de poder? –Decía más claro Kried –piensa tu respuesta porque si das la equivocada el brazo de la reina Lucy se quebrara en muchos pedacitos y eso no es agradable –Susan miraba con terror a Lucy quien se le salían las lágrimas de terror.

-N… no sé –decía temblando Susan

-Mala respuesta –Susan no quiso ver como dieron vuelta cuando solo escucho un par de huesos romperse y su hermana gritando de dolor por lo que Kried le tomo la cara para que observara lo que sucedía.

-Lucy, lo siento –decía Susan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Bueno ya me canse así que vamos a los extremos, mira bien esta daga cada vez que te equivoques esto entrara en él –señalando a Caspian -¿Dónde está?

Susan no quería hablar miraba a Caspian como se retorcía del dolor a causa de los golpes

-Uno, dos, TRES se termino el tiempo ¿Dónde está? –volvía a preguntar

-No sé por favor pida lo que quiera pero ya no lo torture –decía Susan

Kried sin decir nada tomo a Caspian y lo apuñalo tres veces quedando hincado le propino una patada que lo hizo caer al piso sin moverse, Susan no podía creer lo que pasaba era como si viviera una pesadilla.

-Ya ve su majestad ahora su novio está muerto, como usted no quiere dar respuestas seguimos con su hermana –dirigiéndose a Lucy que estaba pálida de dolor sosteniéndose el brazo lleno de sangre con sus huesos por fuera.

-Mire reina Lucy sabemos que usted sabe es la favorita de Aslan, por lo tanto su hermana tendrá que ver unas escenitas si no contesta bien –decía fríamente Kried -¿Dónde está la fuente de poder de Aslan?

-N… no… s… sé –con dificultad a causa del dolor

-Yo no quiero hacer esto pero no me dan alternativa –llegando hasta Susan para poner sus dedos en la sienes de esta –ahora mi querida reina vera como su amado rey se olvido de usted llegare hasta la fibra que más le duele sabemos que se quiso suicidar por él.

En ese momento Susan empezó adentrarse en las sombras y vio como Caspian se casaba con Liliandil escuchaba como eran felices cuando tenían a Rilian, como hacían el amor, por más que quisiera quitar la vista no podía hasta que vio una escena donde Caspian la miraba fijamente y le decía que jamás la había amado.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO CAAAASPIANNNN! –gritaba Susan con dolor, Kried al ver aquello la dejo descansar para ir por la daga y apuñalarla una vez por lo que sintió como quemaba por dentro.

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANA DESGRACIADO! –decía furiosa Lucy por lo que Kried se acerco y le apretó el brazo fuertemente haciendo que casi se desmayara del dolor

De repente una voz infernal se escucho a lo lejos –No saben nada déjenlos.

-Si señor –decía servicialmente Kried –aquí está la llave por si quieren quitarse eso –aventándola hacia una esquina

Todos los que estaban se fueron saliendo de uno por uno hasta que quedaron solos, Lucy miraba como Caspian estaba en un charco de sangre y Susan estaba llenando el vestido por la herida en el abdomen.

-¿Susan? –preguntaba a su hermana quien no apartaba la vista de un Caspian totalmente sin vida

Lucy al no tener respuesta vio que estaba un palo por lo que sabía que le dolería pero tenía que hacer el intento, se movió hasta donde pudo porque su tobillo estaba atado, cada punzada era como si le clavaran una daga, alcanzo aquel palo para tomarlo con la mano sana y tratar de alcanzar las llaves.

Después de varios intentos pudo recuperar las llaves, se desato y como pudo se puso en pies fue con su hermana para desatarla completamente, Susan se sentía débil no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie pero llego hasta Caspian se hinco y lo tomo en sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

-Te amo, te amo –decía entre sollozos

Lucy miraba con tristeza aquella escena pero tenían que intentar escapar –Susan se que te sientes mal pero necesitamos elaborar un plan.

-Caspian perdóname por favor… te amo –decía Susan mientras sentía que la sangre corría por un costado de su vestido, haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho su hermana por lo que Lucy sabía que tenía que tomar el control.

-¡Susan hazme caso! –Ordenaba Lucy tomando la cara de su hermana para que la viera –sé que te duele pero necesitamos un plan, estas herida.

De repente vieron como entraban de nuevo tres hombres que tomaron a cada uno de los integrantes observando que Caspian aun estaba vivo se lo llevaron arrastrando entre dos mientras uno escoltaba a las damas, pasaron de nuevo por el pasillo angosto para llegar a una puerta que al abrirse salía un olor putrefacto que al entrar, Susan no pudo contener y vomito al ver a un cadáver en estado de descomposición.

Llegaron a una celda donde arrojaron a los tres, solo una luz en el techo sabían que era la luna, Susan se sentó a lado de Caspian sujetándole la mano mientras su respiración era irregular, Lucy sentía que el dolor aumentaba, aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué los habían secuestrado?, en ese momento una idea se le vino a la mente.

-Susan ¿Cómo te comunicas con Trin y Kyla? –decía Lucy

-N… no… sé –decía Susan con voz apagada seguida de una mueca de dolor

Lucy sabía que Susan estaba perdiendo mucha sangre al igual que Caspian por lo que tiro de su vestido arrancando una gran tira, haciendo de esta tres partes una que se envolvió ella, una para su hermana y otra para el rey.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre, al igual que Caspian –quien no se movía en ese momento –mi brazo lo siento pesado… -decía preocupada Lucy

-Caspian no te vayas –escuchaba decir Lucy a Susan quien hacia muecas de dolor cada vez que se sobresaltaba

En ese momento Lucy ya estaba desesperada por lo que en su locura se acerco a Susan y le susurro al oído –Olaf ayúdanos y sin poder contener el dolor se desmayo.

* * *

><p>mas rapido no podia ser<p>

lo que pasa es que cuando me inspiro

aunque no duerma lo hago


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

**RESCATE **

_**(Narnia)**_

Olaf estaba en sus labores de guardián cuando en su interior sintió que algo estaba mal, fue en ese momento que en su cabeza escucho _Olaf ayúdanos, _sabía perfectamente que era la voz de Lucy por lo que salió disparado a preguntar por la reina.

En el camino se encontró a sus hermanas –Trin, Kyla necesito que encuentren a Lucy –decía desesperado

-¿Por qué? –preguntaba confundida Kyla

-Presiento que algo sucedió, escuche en mi cabeza a Lucy que pedía ayuda –decía Olaf preocupado

-Entonces solo dame un momento –decía Kyla quien se concentro poniendo los ojos en blanco –No la encuentro, no quiero alertarte pero sabes perfectamente que puedo encontrarla en cualquier parte pero sabemos de la cueva dentro del bosque no puedo llegar a esas tierras por toda la maldad que existe.

Olaf al escuchar aquello salió corriendo a buscar a los reyes Peter y Edmund que afortunadamente estaban en junta de concejo, al verlo como entro todos se inquietaron.

-Peter, Edmund ¿Dónde está Lucy? –preguntaba nervioso Olaf

-Esta con Susan en el bosque dando un paseo –respondía Peter

-No han regresado ninguna de las dos verdad –comentaba preocupado

-No, se suponía que deberían estar aquí junto con Caspian pero no se presentaron –decía Edmund nervioso

-Esto es grave, no quiero preocuparlos pero… presiento que algo malo les paso Kyla no puede localizar a Lucy y por lo tanto Susan está con ella –decía Olaf

En ese momento entraron corriendo dos soldados advirtiendo que el caballo del rey Caspian llego solo al castillo, Peter al escuchar eso se inquieto sabiendo que sus hermanas podrían estar en peligro por lo que Kyla y Trin trataron de localizar a cada uno de los reyes pero no se pudo por lo que se llego a la conclusión que habían sido secuestradas por las fuerzas del mal.

-Entonces tu sabes dónde está la cueva que según tú están mis hermanas –decía Peter sin convencerse mucho

-Si mi deber es saber –respondía Olaf mientras subía al caballo –Nos vamos a ir en grupo llegando a la cueva nos separaremos, entendido –tomando el mando

-Yo voy contigo –decía Rilian

-Eso lo veremos –mirándolo desafiante –Trin, Kyla ayuden a Liliandil que se conecte con ayuda de sus hermanas para que podamos estar en contacto y me digan si localizaron a alguno de los reyes –ordenando a sus hermanas

-Sabes perfectamente que al entrar a la cueva nuestra comunicación se cortara pero haremos lo posible –respondía segura Trin

Partieron Peter, Edmund, Rilian y Olaf junto con diez soldados para el rescate de los reyes aunque este último presentía lo peor pero no podía decir nada, al llegar a un punto en el bosque encontraron los caballos de Susan y Lucy muertos debido a un dardo de veneno, siguieron en camino pero esta vez caminando.

Entre dos árboles secos estaba una pequeña entrada a la cueva de la muerte, como le llamaba Olaf, porque todo el mal se desataba desde algo ruin y pequeño, al entrar sintieron el frio infernal, llegaron a un pequeño lago por lo que sacaron unas lanchas para transportarse, seguían caminado hasta llegar a un pasillo.

-Es tiempo de separarnos –decía Olaf

-Yo voy contigo –decía seriamente Rilian

-Peter y Edmund ustedes sigan este pasillo, ustedes –señalando a los soldados –en grupos de dos si hay alguna complicación no nos esperen salgan, tenemos que buscar a los reyes –decía Olaf con un presentimiento muy malo

Todos captaron la orden por lo tanto se fueron por donde correspondía con sus armas en mano preparados para la batalla, Olaf y Rilian tomaron rumbo a un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta al llegar observaron que estaba cerrada justo con un guardia que tenía las llaves por lo que Olaf sin pensarlo lo atravesó con un puño justo en el corazón.

-Se nota que tienes fuerza –decía Rilian mientras le quitaba las llaves al guardia muerto

-Un poder peligroso –respondía fríamente Olaf

Cuando entraron les llego un olor asqueroso y sabían que iban directo a las celdas al ver a cadáveres dentro de rejas, caminaron llevando en sus manos una flama buscando a los reyes, justo cuando llegaban al final del calabozo se dieron cuenta que estaban a quien buscaban.

-Papá, Lucy, Susan –trataba de hablar Rilian asustado por las condiciones en las que se encontraban, mientras Olaf abría la reja

Llegando rápidamente a Lucy quien tenía un brazo totalmente destrozado, -Quítate el cinto –ordena a Rilian –pequeña tu puedes -pasándole un tipo colilla de cigarro para que despertara.

-Olaf –decía débilmente Lucy

-Rilian ajústale el cinto al brazo para que no lo mueva, voy a ver a Caspian y Susan –se acerco al rey rápidamente supo que era grave metió la mano a una bolsa y saco un polvo –sinceramente no sé como sobrevivió tanto

-¿Qué le haces a mi padre? –preguntaba Rilian al ver como Olaf metía en la boca del rey un polvo blanco

-Estas marcas fueron hechas con una daga impregnada de un veneno negro, tu padre es fuerte porque su cuerpo está totalmente casi desangrado, esto hace que los vasos sanguíneos se rompan y no cicatrice –llegando también a Susan para hacer el mismo procedimiento pero al tocarla se sobresalto, viendo sus ojos con una especie de tela -¡que les hicieron! Susan ve fijamente a mis ojos –tomando la cara –lo que te dijeron no es verdad –decía preocupado Olaf

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –se escucho la voz de Peter que llegaba al ver a sus hermanas se espanto -¡Lucy, Susan! Olaf que haces

-Tranquilo tu hermana fue envenenada al igual que el rey, pero a demás de eso fue torturada con imágenes que la debilitaron, ya hice lo pude esto solo Trin puede llegar a quitar –decía Olaf tranquilamente

-Tenemos que irnos ya –decía nervioso Edmund tomando a Lucy para que se levantara

-Peter tienes que cargar a Susan no creo que pueda caminar está muy débil –decía Olaf

-Yo me llevo a mi padre –decía Rilian preocupado por el color pálido de su padre.

-No tú nos guiaras y nos sacaras de aquí, yo me llevo al rey –cargándolo sin problemas

Llegaron al pasillo pero ya se encontraron con varios guardias encapuchados que los querían atacar, pasaron sin problemas Rilian era buen espadachín, sin embargo entre mas caminaban se alertaban más soldados negros, Olaf saco unas pequeñas bolitas que parecían uvas y las arrojo haciendo camino con una explosión, llegaron a la salida pero Kried el guardia delgado y calvo con un tatuaje de araña en la cara se interpuso.

-Olaf amigo mío, porque se van tan rápido –decía sarcástico Kried

-No estamos invitamos y si no te importa ya nos vamos –decía Olaf mirándolo fijamente

-Sabes que no saldrán vivos tus protegidos –señalando a los reyes –que se sentirá perder al amor de tu vida aquí y tu seguir vivo –decía fríamente Kried

De repente una voz de ultratumba salió de la cueva –Deja que se vayan

-Pero señor la fuente –decía Kried como si hablara consigo mismo

-Déjalos libres –repetía la voz para después desaparecer

-Tienen suerte aunque esto no es el final, tenemos algo pendiente Olaf –decía Kried

Cuando empezaron el regreso Kried no se quedo conforme con dejarlos sin alguna herida y sin pensarlo lanzo un dardo directo a Lucy pero Olaf intercepto antes que diera en el blanco, solo lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Al llegar al castillo fueron atendidos Lucy, Susan y Caspian de las heridas que le habían hecho los secuestradores, pero Olaf estaba seguro que aquella voz era algo muy peligroso por lo que deberían actuar rápido, advirtiendo a sus hermanas reforzaron la seguridad del castillo.

* * *

><p><em>(A la mañana siguiente)<em>

Lucy sentía su brazo derecho pegado a su cuerpo, sentía como si un carro le hubiera pasado por el cuerpo, estaba adolorida aun sus parparos estaban pesados y le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos.

-Hasta que despiertas, dormilona ya es medio día –escucho la voz divertida de su hermano Edmund a lo lejos

-¿Dónde… está… Susan? –pronunciaba con algo de dificultad

-Está bien no te preocupes Peter esta con ella –sentándose en la cama –si no hubiera sido por Olaf y sus poderes mágicos… en dos semanas estarás como nueva, tus huesos sanaran según Kyla –guardando silencio

-Caspian ¿cómo está? –preguntaba Lucy tratando de levantarse mientras Edmund le ponía más almohadas en la espalda para que se sentara.

-Él aun sigue sedado las heridas eran más profundas y sobre todo porque tendrá que tenerlas abiertas para que salga el veneno al igual que Susan –decía Edmund a la vez que le acercaba la charola de comida.

-No tengo mucha hambre –decía Lucy rechazando una cucharada de sopa que le ofrecía su hermano

-Tienes que comer Lu –decía Edmund preocupado por la reacción de su hermana

-Quiero ir a ver a Susan por favor –mirando a Edmund suplicante

-Está bien –respondiendo al fin –solo come un poco y yo mismo te llevare –decía sonriente

Lucy obedeció la orden para después prepararse e ir con su hermana, quería ver como se encontraba pero también necesitaba salir de aquella habitación ya que se sentía frustrada estar encerrada.

En minutos llego a la habitación de Susan, cuando la vio su hermano Peter se sorprendió de verla tan recuperada aun siendo algunas horas de su rescate.

-¿Lucy te encuentras bien? –preguntaba Peter al ver a Lucy entrar sin ayuda

-Un poco adolorida pero creo que viviré –respondía animada Lucy dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermana que yacía en cama aun dormida.

-No la pude detener –decía Edmund excusándose

-Sabía que necesitaba estar yo con ella –comentaba Peter abrazando a su hermana menor

-¿Cómo esta Susan? ¿Por qué no ha despertado? –preguntaba Lucy a Peter

-Si despertó hace una hora pero volvió a dormir, según Trin, Susan va a estar bien solo necesitara tener la herida abierta un par de días para que salga el veneno completamente de su cuerpo –decía preocupado Peter

Del ruido que se provocaba Susan despertó viendo a sus hermanos alrededor de la cama, pero junto a ella esta su pequeña hermana quien también había sido maltratada por aquellos rufianes.

-Lucy ¿Cómo estás? –preguntaba Susan al ver a Lucy muy animada

-Perfectamente, solo tengo un brazo roto en millones pedazos –decía animada Lucy provocando la risa de su hermana –te quiero Su, eres mi hermana favorita… bueno también ustedes –al ver la cara de celos de sus hermanos varones.

-Y yo a ti –tratando de levantarse pero a la vez haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Sabes que aun no puedes hacer muchas cosas –decía Peter

-Es que sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí en cama –se quejaba Susan

-No puedo creerlo hoy tanto Edmund como yo queremos consentirlas y ustedes se quieren ir –decía con tristeza Peter

En ese momento entro un soldado para decirle a Lucy lo que había pedido ¿Dónde se encontraba Olaf?

-Así que iras a ver a Olaf –decía Edmund con una sonrisa en los labios

-Le quiero agradecer el habernos salvado –respondía algo tímida y sonrojada Lucy por lo que todos sus hermanos soltaron una carcajada

-Si claro me lo saludas de mi parte –decía Susan al ver a Lucy salir de la habitación

* * *

><p>Lucy había decidido que ella sola encontraría a Olaf por lo que se dirigió a la parte más lejos del castillo, lo encontró en un balcón mirando hacia las montañas, no sabía cómo empezar pero necesitaba verlo.<p>

-Lucy veo que te sientes mejor –pronuncio Olaf sin mirarla

-Un poco… pero todo esto es gracias a ti –decía tímidamente Lucy

-No fue nada soy un protector es lo que hago… proteger a la realeza –decía secamente Olaf empezando a caminar por lo que Lucy lo tomo de la mano.

-No te vayas, solo quiero… quiero que sepas… -no podía decirlo –perdóname, fui una estúpida, te amo –decía tristemente Lucy ya con lágrimas en los ojos

Olaf sintió que tenía que decir algo por lo que quedo frente a ella mirándola a los ojos –Yo también te amo, cuando estoy a tu lado me siento libre pero… me dolió mucho verte besar a Rilian, me sentí traicionado pero ayer cuando te vi desmayada en aquella celda, sentí que era un idiota porque mi deber es protegerte y además eres mi pequeña reina –acabando de decir lo ultimo la beso lenta y profundo, era como sentirse vivo de nuevo.

-Empecemos desde cero Olaf, quiero que sepas que nadie más ocupa tu lugar, te amo –decía Lucy mientras Olaf la abrazaba.

Rilian quien quería hablar con Olaf para agradecer lo que había hecho por su padre se topo con una escena que hizo que su corazón se desplomara, por lo que dio media vuelta fue cuando por primera vez sentía que Lucy se había olvidado de él.

* * *

><p>Jajaa que pasara en el siguiente<p>

bueno ahorita estoy actualizando todos lo que

tenia porque si no quien sabes cuanto me tarde


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

**CEDIENDO**

_**(Narnia)**_

Rilian llego hasta la habitación de su padre, se puso frente a la ventana sin querer las lágrimas cayeron a su rostro, jamás había llorado por una mujer pero esta lo valía, la perdió y nadie tenía la culpa, ya que solamente él era culpable.

-Rilian –escucho a su padre llamarle, se limpio las lágrimas y fue al llamado

-¿Qué sucede padre? –pregunto Rilian

-Me ayudas a levantarme –decía Caspian haciendo muecas de dolor al tratar de levantarse

-Claro –respondía Rilian ayudando a su padre para que se pudiera sentar.

Caspian observo que su hijo estaba triste, necesitaba saber porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una conversación de padre a hijo pero era necesaria en ese momento.

-¿Qué tienes Rilian? Yo estoy bien –decía preocupado Caspian

Rilian necesitaba platicar lo que le pasaba por lo que ese fue el momento que se sincero con su padre –Tu piensas que puedes recuperar el amor papá.

-Se lo preguntas a la persona menos indicada, pero si lo puedes hacer… es por Lucy –decía Caspian

-Sí, jamás pensé que mis actos tuvieran la consecuencia de perderla para siempre… ahora ella –las lágrimas salieron de nuevo –la amo papá… pero no me di cuenta que por mi culpa se alejo

-Ven aquí –abrazando a su hijo como cuando era pequeño –recuerdas que te dije la primera vez que te caíste del caballo porque querías demostrar que ya sabias montar.

-Las pruebas más difíciles de superar son las que hacemos por debilidad –decía secándose los ojos

-Fuiste débil al querer vengarte y dañaste a un ser que te amaba, solo te puedo decir que cuando en verdad amas y esa persona es para ti volverá pero si no debes de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo –decía tiernamente Caspian a su hijo

-No entiendo… como puede ser el mismo hombre que ha amado a la misma mujer por años y ella lo ha rechazado me puede decir esto –decía desconcertado Rilian

-Porque creo que es tiempo de dejar libre al amor, estar a punto de morir me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma –decía Caspian

Liliandil se quedo sorprendida al ver a Caspian y Rilian platicando pero sintió un gran alivio ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo así, por lo que salió sin hacer ruido para dejarlos convivir un rato más.

* * *

><p>Dos días después…<p>

Susan ya estaba desesperada de estar encerrada en su habitación por lo que rápidamente se vistió aun sintiéndose mal por la herida que apenas empezaba a sanar pero el veneno no había salido aun del todo por lo que seguía abierta. Salió y desayuno junto con sus hermanos, pasando un rato agradable, platicando de los viejos tiempos, recordando sus días de gloria.

El día estaba hermoso para cabalgar pero en su condición era imposible además en ese momento estaba prohibido salir del castillo por lo que sucedió. Paseaba por los pasillos de palacio y justo al llegar a donde se podría llamar la oficina del rey, escucho que algo caía al suelo, rápido entro y encontró a Caspian quien no podía levantarse a causa de su pierna, con un esfuerzo mutuo lo llevo a un sillón largo frente al escritorio.

-Gracias –dijo Caspian con una mueca de dolor a causa del golpe

-No te preocupes, solo ten cuidado te puedes lastimar –decía Susan pero desviando la mirada justo cuando Caspian la miraba fijamente –me tengo que ir –caminado hacia la salida

-Susan sabes que tenemos que hablar –dijo seriamente Caspian por lo que Susan se detuvo pensando y se quedo mirándolo fijamente –no sé como iniciar diciéndote que… me perdones, pensaras que soy un niño inmaduro pero… -tomando aire –te amo, solo hablar como las personas maduras que pretendemos ser, por favor –indicándole que se sentara a lado de él.

-Estoy bien aquí –sin moverse –sabes que este tema nos daña y no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Es la razón por la que debemos de aclarar las cosas… sé que te dañe, dije e hice cosas muy feas fue por una de las razones que casi te pierdo –Susan solo escuchaba –el día que nos secuestraron paso algo… además escuche algo pero eso fue jugadas del destino –decía Caspian serio.

-¿Qué creíste escuchar? –pregunto nerviosa Susan

-Que tú decías que me amabas pero… eso es imposible ya que tú te olvidaste de mí –decía Caspian en modo reproche por lo que Susan mejor le dio la espalda –sabes que me voy a separar de Liliandil creo que es lo mejor.

-¡YA CASPIAN! –Exclamo Susan con lágrimas en los ojos que luchaban por salir –quieres hablar, hablaremos pero no me interrumpas hasta que te diga todo lo que yo pienso… y siento –Caspian solo asintió positivamente la cabeza –te amo, cada vez que te veo mi corazón palpita fuertemente, no puedo disimular que me gustas pero… cuando Aslan me dijo que tenía que regresar a Londres… me dedique a olvidar juzgando a mis hermanos pero mi corazón te pensaba cada hora, hasta que Lucy y Edmund volvieron y me contaron que te habías casado… -una lágrima rodo por su mejilla –te odie por engañarme porque creí que me pertenecías… cada día me levantaba pensando en cuanto tiempo había pasado en Narnia, pensaba que ya me habías olvidado, hoy… no puedo permitir que te separes tienes obligaciones como rey fui egoísta al quererte solo para mí –Caspian se levanto lentamente llego a ella.

-Susan jamás escúchame, nunca te olvide y mi relación con Liliandil es complicada, nos hacemos daño, te amo y creo que mi corazón se resiste a olvidarte –dijo Caspian y sin pensarlo beso a Susan lenta y profundo, sintiendo como el corazón palpitaba fuertemente, era como estar en un sueño.

-Caspian hasta cuando me negaras tu infidelidad –se escucho a Liliandil molesta frente a ellos que se separaron rápidamente.

-Tengo que decir que mi hermana es rápida para esto –pronuncio Peter al ver a Susan

-Tu cállate Peter –dijo Susan tratando de escaparse pero Liliandil la tomo del brazo y en un giro le propino una cachetada –tan insegura eres esto que viste era solo un beso, UN MALDITO BESO QUE NO SIGNIFICO NADA –mirando a Caspian que bajo la mirada al escuchar aquello

-No me importa que fue si un beso o durmió contigo, pero solo ten algo claro Susan, Caspian es mi esposo y siempre volverá a mi –dijo Liliandil

-Pues si tanto te sientes segura… Caspian dile lo que me acabas de decir –mirándolo fijamente cuando él bajo la mirada –ya entiendo porque Narnia esta así, un rey que no tiene los suficientes pantalones para decirle a su esposa que se quiere separar de ella menos los tendrá para dirigir un pueblo, además una persona con problemas de alcoholismo no entiendo…

-Reina Susan no voy a permitir que me hable de mi persona de esa manera –interrumpiéndola Caspian –creo que he llevado al pueblo narniano mejor que cuando ustedes regresaron y que su indecente hermano casi hace que nos maten, son situaciones que no tolerare dentro de mi castillo –dijo molesto Caspian

-Entonces ya todo quedo claro su majestad que solo son juegos lo que hace conmigo por lo que a ti se refiere Liliandil es tu esposo, yo no lucho por alguien que no acepta los errores que todo mundo sabe –dijo Susan saliendo de aquel cuarto.

Susan llego hasta una puerta que era extraña sin pensarlo la abrió, una habitación gigantesca obscura, necesitaba estar sola pensar lo que había pasado, sentía que su corazón explotaría ya no podía con aquella herida, sentía que su pecho se comprimía cada vez más, era un dolor insoportable, estaba sufriendo, Caspian de nuevo jugó con ella, la engaño, el aire se agotaba, su vista se estaba nublando, sus rodillas se doblaron cayendo al piso, sin hacer más esfuerzo se dejo llevar por las sombras, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Olaf estaba feliz porque Lucy había vuelto, pero aun así no podía descuidar los deberes como protector y más por lo que sucedió, tenía que investigar que era aquella fuerza negativa extraña por lo que llego hasta aquella habitación pero al llegar a la puerta se le hizo extraño verla abierta por lo que se puso en guardia, entro y soltando un polvo mágico se ilumino dejando a la vista otra puerta más grande con una pequeña cerradura, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Susan en el suelo, llego a ella moviéndola un poco no despertaba, la reviso observando que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre pero nada grave.<p>

La levanto en los brazos para llevarla a su habitación, cuando iba llegando se topo con Edmund y Lucy quienes al ver se espantaron.

-¿Qué paso Olaf? ¿Qué tiene mi hermana? –pregunto Lucy preocupada al ver a Susan desmayada

-No sé la encontré cerca de mi puesto de vigilancia, no responde –respondió Olaf abriendo paso para recostarla en la cama

-En seguida regreso voy por ayuda –dijo Edmund saliendo rápidamente

-Lucy mientras que llega la ayuda te dejo para que la desvistas y pongas la bata –decía Olaf dando la espalda mientras la reina se volvía para acatar la orden aunque le costó trabajo porque solo tenía un brazo disponible pero se las ingenio para hacerlo

En minutos llegaron Trin y Kyla quienes rápidamente cambiaron y curaron la herida que tenia, Edmund se quedo con Lucy hasta que despertó Susan.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –decía Lucy quien podía ver la mirada perdida de su hermana

-¿Qué sucedió Susan, alguien te ataco? –preguntaba Edmund al ver el silencio

-Susan estamos preocupados por ti responde algo ¿Qué sucede? –decía Lucy algo desesperada.

-Quiero estar sola por favor –dijo Susan sin quitar la mirada de la ventana

Lucy hizo señas a Edmund que necesitaba hablar a solas con ella por lo que él salió de la habitación dando un beso a su hermana mayor en la mejilla para desearle buenas noches.

-Conmigo no tienes que mentir Susan, fue por lo que paso con Caspian –Susan la miro para después cerrar los ojos –Peter nos conto todo…

-No quiero hablar de eso Lucy… solo quiero que me abraces me siento mal –dijo Susan por lo que Lucy se subió a la cama e hizo lo que le pidió ella sabía perfectamente que cuando se amaba el corazón estaba tan frágil que con una simple mirada equivocada se podía romper.

-Solo te diré que nunca veré a una persona tan mas enamorada que tu aquello que vi en la cueva lo amas pero a veces los errores son más fuertes que el amor y tienes que aprender a superarlos –dijo Lucy tiernamente mientras escuchaba como caía la lluvia.

* * *

><p>que intenso capitulo<p>

que les parece espero comentarios

y sugerencias para los próximos capitulos

algo que quieran ver dentro de esto

nos vemos bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes y mas creo este capitulo jijiji me pase tantito... :S**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

**LLEGANDO AL LÍMITE.**

_**(Narnia)**_

Paso dos meses sin incidentes, en el castillo todo era tranquilo, Lucy estaba feliz porque Olaf había vuelto a ser el mismo, salían cada vez que él tenía tiempo libre porque la seguridad estaba en su alto nivel y como era el protector maestro, era quien daba instrucciones y ordenes a los soldados, junto con sus hermanas quienes de un poco tiempo para platicar con Susan.

Susan por su parte se la pasaba en la biblioteca del castillo leyendo, pero más que nada huyendo del rey ya que no lo quería ver por lo que había pasado días atrás, aun le dolía todo pero se tenía que hacer la fuerte frente a él, cuando lo tenía que ver en las juntas de concejo era estar en pleno juego de miradas, Caspian mantenía la vista fija mientras ella no lo veía y así sucesivamente, mientras él se sentía mal por lo que pasaba ideaba un plan para poder reconquistarla.

Rilian era otra víctima del amor, cuando estaba cerca de Lucy era mejor ignorarla y seguir con su vida de galán pero era difícil porque no dejaba de pensar en ella, aun pensaba como poder llegar a ella, pero al verla feliz con Olaf sus planes se esfumaban. Peter en esos momentos sentía que aun tenía el poder porque Caspian le había dado libertad mientras él y Edmund viajaban para trasmitir algunos planes para contrarrestar la maldad que existía.

Liliandil no podía seguir viendo a su esposo como la engañaba en el pensamiento, por lo que empezó con un plan de venganza a Susan, se arrepentiría de quitarle a su primer amor pero empezaría con alguien que en verdad le importa. Su hermano Peter.

Ese día estaban en reunión en la sala de juntas y planeación de ataque quedando solo Peter revisando los planes que en ese momento, se sentó en la silla que estaba destina para el rey para descansar un poco cerró los ojos, dando un gran bostezo, puso los pies sobre la mesa y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Rey Peter! –Exclamo asustada Liliandil cuando se regreso por unos planos a la vez que hacía que Peter se cayera de la silla por la impresión –Lo siento si lo asuste –decía apenada

-No te preocupes –decía Peter reponiéndose del golpe empezando a levantar lo que había caído al suelo.

Liliandil camino para ayudarle y justo en ese momento los dos tomaron un papel al mismo tiempo, por lo que se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos –dijo Peter sonriendo haciendo que Liliandil se pusiera nerviosa

-Gracias –respondía tímidamente Liliandil

-No sé como Caspian no se puede dar cuenta de lo que tiene –dijo sarcásticamente Peter mientras ponía todo sobre la mesa.

-Usted lo ve porque no tiene a otra persona en sus ojos, que no entiende que ella ya lo olvido –dijo Liliandil con rencor –lo siento sé que es su hermana pero…

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, Susan es muy terca nunca se olvido de él pero… -se detuvo al ver la mirada triste de Liliandil –creo que deberíamos de cambiar de tema es el problema de ellos, no de nosotros –decía Peter con mirada seductora

-Su majestad me intimida con esa mirada –decía Liliandil riendo tímidamente

-¿Por qué si estoy frente a una mujer hermosa? –decía Peter acercándose a ella lentamente

-Recuerde que estoy casada con el rey de Narnia y es un gran guerrero –decía Liliandil mordiéndose el labio seductoramente

-Yo también soy rey, pero tengo más años que Caspian –decía Peter tomando a Liliandil de la cintura mirándola fijamente a los labios –también se luchar, también lidere tropas, también soy hombre, quiero besarte y enseñarte lo que un verdadero hombre te puede dar.

-Entonces no hables – dijo Liliandil tomándolo del cuello para acercarlo para darle un beso, fue feroz lleno de pasión, ella dando un salto enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él.

Peter la llevo hasta la mesa para que ella se recargara, con fiereza bajo el cierre del vestido, jalándolo dejo ver la ropa interior y corsé de Liliandil que no era necesario porque tenía una figura esbelta, de la boca paso hacia el cuello, besando y acariciando descendió hasta uno de sus pechos que en instantes quedaron al aire junto con su abdomen, mientras ella se le escapaban pequeños sonidos que hacían que él se excitara más.

Liliandil lo despojo de la camisa rápidamente observando la escultural figura, se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar salir un gemido pero fue imposible porque el rey tenía su mano en un punto entre sus piernas que la estaba haciendo que se retorciera de placer, Peter se bajo los pantalones y no espero más tiempo porque entre sus piernas su palpitación ya era intensa por lo que sin esperarlo se introdujo en ella, fue salvaje, las caricias iban y venían, una y otra vez.

Fue justo cuando los dos llegaron al más alto grado de placer cuando cayeron en la mesa exhaustos, él sobre ella, bañados en sudor, agitados pero satisfechos.

-Nunca… había llegado a tanto –decía Liliandil quien trataba de relajar su respiración

-Era de suponerse –decía Peter llegando a los labios una vez más para besarlos

* * *

><p>Susan estaba desesperada porque Liliandil no llegaba con los planos que se le enseñarían al consejo por lo que tomo sus cosas y fue ella misma a la sala de juntas a buscarlos, sabía que no podía confiar en ella y más por los conflictos entre las dos.<p>

Al llegar a la sala abrió la puerta y jamás en su vida pensó ver aquella escena, Peter y Liliandil desnudos, en la mesa besándose, su rabia llego al máximo, esa mujer no le lavaría el cerebro a su hermano, él no podía caer en los encantos, era demasiado todo lo que sucedía.

-¡PETER! ¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –exclamaba furiosa Susan, justo en el momento Peter y Liliandil saltaron de la mesa buscando su ropa para vestirse rápidamente.

-Susan déjame explicarte –decía nervioso Peter poniéndose las botas

-Que me vas explicar que esta señora –señalando a Liliandil –que por cierto está casada, con el rey de Narnia y tiene un hijo, se revolcó con mi hermano mientras a mi me restriega en la cara lo que ella hace contigo –decía Susan mirando con coraje a los dos

-Reina Susan… esto solo surgió –trataba de explicar Liliandil esquivando la mirada furiosa de su rival

-¡LÁRGATE LILIANDIL! Tu solo estas utilizando a mi hermano -grito Susan a Liliandil, Peter nunca había visto a su hermana así

-A MI NO ME GRITAS SUSAN, TU ERES LA HIPÓCRITA EN ESTE MOMENTO PORQUE SOLO UTILIZAS A CASPIAN CUANDO SE TE ANTOJA –exclamo Liliandil con ira

-Ya cállate que si Caspian me busca es lo que no tiene en ti –dijo Susan burlándose sarcásticamente por lo que Liliandil no iba a dejar que la insultaran de esa forma.

-PUES POR MI DI LO QUE QUIERAS PORQUE CASPIAN ES MÍO… Y DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS NUNCA SE IRA DE MI ÓYELO –dijo con voz victoriosa Liliandil pero Susan no podía con aquello que sentía por lo que nunca esperaban que se fuera a los golpes.

Peter observaba como aquellas mujeres frente a él, se pateaban, gritaban, se arrancaban el cabello, su hermana ya tenía sangre en el labio de un puñetazo de Liliandil, mientras ella tenía rasguños en la cara, no se podía negar que eran guerreras, fue tanto el escándalo que en segundos llegaron Caspian, Rilian, Lucy y Edmund.

Entre Edmund y Peter separaron a Susan mientras Rilian y Caspian sujetaban a Liliandil quien su mirada era de odio.

-SUÉLTAME PETER TENEMOS QUE ENSEÑARLE A ESTA SEÑORA A COMPORTARSE –haciendo esfuerzos para soltarse del agarre de sus hermanos

-LA QUE SE TIENE QUE COMPORTAR ES USTED MAJESTAD QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE CASPIAN SE CASO CONMIGO Y YA NO ES SUYO –decía Liliandil apretando los puños

-Solo te diré una cosa Liliandil… ese hombre que tienes al lado se pudo casar contigo pero su corazón es mío –Caspian solo las observaba –y te aseguro que el día que tenga relaciones conmigo lo hará con amor… no por las ganas del momento –decía Susan riendo ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes

-YA BASTA SUSAN VÁMONOS –ordenaba Peter mirando a su hermana

Peter se llevo casi a rastras a Susan hasta la habitación más cercana que era la de él, tenía que aclarar la situación aquella por lo que Edmund y Lucy pasaron para investigar que había pasado.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA SUSAN! –exclamo molesto Peter

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa señora cada vez que me ve me insulta ya me tiene harta y tu… me debes una explicación –decía agitadamente Susan mientras Peter se ponía nervioso.

-Yo no te debo ninguna explicación… -decía nervioso Peter

-Ahora te vas hacer el amnésico o no quieres que tus hermanos se enteren de la clase de patán que eres –Edmund y Lucy tan solo observaban como discutían sus hermanos querían detener aquella pelea pero sabían cómo eran los dos –diles como te encontré en la sala de juntas con tu amante –Peter sentía como los colores llegaban a su rostro mientras sus hermanos no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡YA BASTA! Me tienes harto, tú y tu estúpido amor por Caspian, es lo que desquicia, casi te mueres por él, cuando él se revuelca cada noche con la que dices que es mi amante y le fascina porque si no ya la hubiera dejado o de plano tu no lo satisfaces como hombre –dijo discriminatoriamente Peter para lo que Susan tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sin pensarlo llego hasta su hermano y le propino una cachetada.

-Si eso crees que soy entonces no eres mi hermano porque si lo fueras tendrías los suficientes pantalones –subiendo la voz –PARA DECIRLE A LUCY Y EDMUND QUE TE REVUELCAS CON LILIANDIL –dijo Susan pero Peter sintió tanta rabia que sin querer le propino una cachetada a su hermana dejándole una marca, Edmund se interpuso entre ellos al ver aquello.

-¿Qué hiciste Peter? –dijo asustada Lucy quien quería llegar a su hermana cuando esta salió corriendo de la habitación.

Peter se quedo en shock por lo que había hecho, había golpeado a su hermana, Edmund lo miro molesto y después salió detrás de Susan junto con Lucy, quería pedirle perdón pero necesitaba pensar lo que había sucedido por lo que llego a las caballerizas y sin importarle las llamadas de atención de Olaf acerca de no salir, las ignoro y montado en el caballo más veloz y fuerte salió del castillo directo al bosque, necesitaba pensar una y otra vez todo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Caspian se quedo mirando a Liliandil como tenía el vestido rasgado, rasguñada de la cara, toda despeina y con el maquillaje corrido, quería reírse pero tenía que saber lo que sucedió.<p>

-Me puedes decir qué clase de espectáculos son estos –dijo seriamente Caspian a su esposa por lo que Rilian sintió como una ofensa contra su madre.

-Te importa más el espectáculo que como esta mi madre para ti es mejor que la maten, serias libre –dijo sarcástico Rilian

-No quiero discutir contigo Rilian, si Susan hizo esto es porque la agredieron, ella ni tu son así, por lógica algo fuerte paso aquí y solo quiero saber que es –dijo Caspian mirando fijamente a Liliandil

-¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a tu amante? Ella es la loca que me ataco, pero tú siempre tendrás preferencia –dijo Liliandil a Caspian en manera retadora

-Odio decirte esto pero ella si es una mujer que se da a respetar porque me imagino lo que paso aquí –dijo Caspian

-Estas tratando de decir que mi madre y Peter son amantes –soltando una risotada –primero gobierna como se debe padre y después inventas cuentos –decía Rilian abrazando a su madre

-Ya no voy a seguir discutiendo con ustedes –caminado hacia la salida –pero antes ve a cambiarte que das pena Liliandil porque por lo menos yo sé donde y cuando –dijo Caspian guiñándole el ojo y salió dejando a Liliandil echando chispas de la rabia que sentía.

Por lo que Rilian no se iba a quedar así, salió en busca de Susan, tenía que arreglar las cosas.

* * *

><p>-SUSAN ABRE LA PUERTA –ordenaba Lucy mientras golpeaba la puerta fuertemente<p>

Susan solo escuchaba, no quería ver a nadie, le dolía el orgullo, llego frente al espejo y observo como estaba, con un ojo que se estaba poniendo morado a causa de la cachetada de su hermano, el cabello por sin ningún lado, el vestido desgarrado, sentía los golpes en las manos pero la furia aun no acaba por lo que tomo un alhajero de oro que tenía en mano y lo lanzo al espejo, estrellándolo, después tiro todo lo de la cómoda, arrojo objetos, la cama la destendio, tiro las cortinas, sentía tanto coraje que su fuerza era inmensa, no le importaba si se lastimaba, no lo sentía, fue justo en ese momento que ya no pudo más, cayó al suelo, poniéndose en posición fetal, puso sus manos en las orejas y no quería escuchar nada.

-SUSAN ABRE LA PUERTA O VOY A TRAER A OLAF PARA QUE LA TIRE A GOLPES –decía preocupada Lucy dando patadas a la puerta cuando escuchaba todo lo que caia dentro de la habitación

-Deja que se tranquilice –decía Edmund recargado en la pared cerrando los ojos cada vez que escuchaba algo romperse

-SUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAANNNNNNN ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA –decía Lucy sin desistir en su llamado –HAS ALGO EDMUND CONSIGUE UNA LLAVE O ALGO SE VA A MATAR HAYA ADENTRO –ordenaba sin mucha respuesta

-Para que, para que me arroje cosas deja que se calme, si destrozando la habitación la hará feliz déjala ahorita entraremos y vemos que hacemos –fue cuando vio Rilian ir directamente a la habitación -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Edmund en tono molesto

-VENGO A VER A LA IDIOTA DE TU HERMANA QUE CASI MUELE A GOLPES A MI MADRE –exclamo furioso Rilian

-TÚ QUE LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HERMANA Y YO QUE NO SOLO TE MUELO A GOLPES, TE HAGO PICADILLO –dijo Edmund en defensiva poniéndose a la entrada de la habitación.

Rilian lo miro unos minutos y después comprendió que esto llevaría a otra pelea por lo que era mejor esperar y más que nada fue como lo miro Lucy con cara molesta y triste por lo que no quería ser el culpable de todo.

* * *

><p>jajjaa creo que ahora si se puso ardiente la situacion<p>

jajaja que pasara en los siguientes pues no sé bueno un pequeño avance

_-Lo siento hermanita -decía Peter mientras la abrazaba como cuando eran pequeños_

_-Yo lo siento, pero es que aun lo amo y ya no puedo más -decía Susan mientras en la puerta de la habitación escucha Caspian deprimido por aquellas palabras._

__bueno creo que es todo a ver que sucede si tienen

alguna idea que quieran ver en el fic la pueden dejar en el review

o en un PM y las agregare see you


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

entiendo su desesperación pero entre en un dilema ya que este capitulo era mucho mas largo pero lo acorte, les advierto entraran nuevos personajes y muchas cosas podrán cambiar nos veremos en el siguiente que sera como la continuación de este nos vemos y disfrútenlo espero sus reviews no me molesto por su comentarios a menos que suceda otra cosas jajja nos vemos

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

**SOLO UN MINUTO.**

_**(Narnia)**_

Una hora después de lo sucedido, Susan se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta que aunque era de roble solido Lucy parecía que la rompería en mil pedazos, aunque ya era menos los golpes, abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntaba molesta Susan tratando de parecer normal.

-Todavía preguntas cuando te encierras en tu habitación por más de una hora y… –decía Lucy preocupada y molesta por la actitud de su hermana

-Pero nos da gusto que ya hayas abierto la puerta –decía Edmund tranquilizando la situación poniéndose al lado de su hermana menor.

Lucy suspiro y comprendió que era mejor apoyar a su hermana por lo que mejor fue para abrazarla, Susan al sentir aquello de nueva cuenta se soltó llorando.

-Tranquila todo estará bien –decía Lucy pasando sus manos por el cabello –vamos a mi habitación para que estés más cómoda –al ver como termino la habitación.

Llegaron a la habitación de Lucy que estaba frente a la de Susan, Edmund pidió que llevaran cosas para curación y algo frio para ponerle a su hermana en la cara ya que la tenia inflamada a causa del golpe que recibió por parte de Peter además tenía rasguños y moretones por la pelea con Liliandil.

-Creo que con un baño te sentirás mejor –sugería Lucy a su hermana quien no puso objeciones.

Después de unos minutos Susan salió del baño, poniéndose cómoda con la pijama dejo que sus hermanos curaran las heridas que tenía en las manos, en la cara y los hematomas del resto del cuerpo, pero había unas que nadie podría sanar, las de su corazón.

-Tienes que dejarlo un momento en la cara para que se te baje la hinchazón –decía preocupado Edmund entregándole un pedazo de hielo que era de las montañas de Narnia.

Susan no ponía objeciones a nada de lo que decían sus hermanos, se acostó en la cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, era imposible detenerlas, fue justo en el momento que alguien entro en la habitación.

-¡Peter! –exclamo Lucy al ver a su hermano cabizbajo

-A que vienes a golpearnos a todos a caso –dijo sarcástico Edmund poniéndose frente a él

-Edmund, Lucy nos pueden dejar solos necesitamos hablar Peter y yo a solas –dijo Susan sentándose en la cama

Sus hermanos menores vacilaron a la orden un momento pero al final salieron.

-Si necesitas algo nos llamas –decía Edmund pasando al lado de Peter de manera retadora.

-No tengo palabras… me… yo… perdóname Susan fui un estúpido –bajando la mirada –creo que los dos nos dijimos e hicimos cosas que no queríamos… me comporte como un verdadero patán –Susan tan solo lo miraba aunque su hermano estaba devastado ella sentía mucha furia –te pido perdón, no puedo ni verte a los ojos… te agredí, perdóname por favor –llegando hasta la cama para hincarse –por favor –suplicaba Peter

-Crees que esto es fácil para mí… levántate Peter… eres mi hermano pero lo que hiciste me dolió mucho –decía Susan secando una lágrima que surcaba su rostro –no me importa con quien tengas relaciones o quien sea tu amante, pero me dolió que la justificaras, que no creyeras en mi, que no fueras mi hermano cuando necesitaba tu apoyo… te necesito Peter, necesito a mi hermano me abrace, que me diga que todo estará bien -sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Peter –te necesito, te necesito –decía mientras su hermano la acunaba en su pecho.

-Yo también te necesito mi pequeña hermana –besando la coronilla –te prometo apoyarte y no ser el estúpido que he sido estos últimos años –decía Peter abrazando a su hermana fuertemente

Lucy y Edmund escuchaban sonriendo ante lo que sucedía ya que sus hermanos mayores siempre estaban discutiendo haciendo que se alejaran, sin limitaciones abrieron la puerta entrando para unirse al abrazo familiar aunque Susan aun sentía que su corazón estaba roto tenía que salir adelante por su familia, no podía dejar que ese dolor se apoderara de nuevo.

-Lo siento creo que no es suficiente –decía Peter a Edmund y Lucy

-Estas perdonado pero la siguiente yo seré quien te haga ver los errores –decía Edmund enseñando el puño

-Creo que ahora me lo merezco –aun cabizbajo Peter

* * *

><p>Cuatro días después…<p>

Los ánimos en el castillo seguían a flor de piel, Liliandil y Peter se habían distanciado claramente aunque al tercer día la pasión volvió pero esta vez tuvieron cuidado de que nadie pudiera entrar, ella no podía creer todo lo que un rey de antaño le hacía sentir, se sentía deseada de nuevo. Susan de nuevo volvió a entrenar con el arco, después de lo que sucedió necesitaba algo que distrajera su mente.

Edmund se la pasaba con Caspian quien siempre le hacía preguntas sobre la época dorada de Narnia pero sabía perfectamente que lo que quería saber era sobre su hermana porque cada vez que hablaba de ella, el rey sonreía.

Ese era uno de eso días preguntas por lo que Edmund tenía que sacar una duda.

-¿Cuánto amas a mi hermana? –preguntaba Edmund a Caspian quien sonrió al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –decía Caspian tratando de parecer curioso por aquello

-Es solo una pregunta pero mejor olvídala –respondía Edmund regresando a los planos frente a él

Caspian movió la cabeza negativamente y sin esperar Edmund el respondió –la amo más que a mi vida pero parece que el destino se niega a que los dos estemos juntos –suspirando tristemente –mejor continuamos trabajando.

Edmund observo la tristeza de Caspian por lo que en un momento sintió pena por él, con ganas de ir por su hermana y tratar de convencerla que el hombre que tenía frente a él era honesto pero al final desistió ya que no quería ver sufrir más a Susan.

* * *

><p>Era un día caluroso por lo que Lucy pidiendo permiso a Olaf de salir al rio cerca del castillo, quien estaba ocupado mandándola con uno de sus mejores hombres, ella iba feliz porque ya sentía que estaba como encarcelada fue por una de las razones que su novio accedió aquello.<p>

Sentía el aire fresco como entraba en sus pulmones, bajo del caballo necesitaba caminar por lo amarro, fue justo en ese momento que escucho que alguien nadaba en aquel rio, se quito los zapatos y caminado de puntitas se escondió entre dos árboles y un gran arbusto por lo que cuando vio de quien se trataba, no solo se le subieron los colores al rostro, Rilian solo en ropa interior, un cuerpo fornido digno de un príncipe, lo repasaba con la mirada de arriba abajo pasando por sus ojos, su nariz, su boca que veía como caía gotitas de agua que en sus pensamientos se imagino besándolo por lo que sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, provocando un mareo haciendo que caminase y cayera exponiéndose al príncipe.

-Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí –parándose justo al lado de Lucy –a la valiente reina Lucy –decía divertido Rilian

-Cállate Rilian –sacudiéndose el vestido –ya me voy no quiero discutir –decía Lucy tratando de no ponerse nerviosa ante aquel cuerpo tan escultural

-Perfecto majestad y yo que pensaba que me estaba espiando –tomando sus cosas del piso para empezar a vestirse –disculpe no recordaba que tiene novio –dijo justo cuando Lucy estaba mirándolo fijamente por lo que se acerco a ella y la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, provocando que a ella se le subieran los colores al rostro.

-¡Déjame Rilian, suéltame! –imploraba Lucy forcejeando para soltarse de Rilian

-Creo que su majestad tiene que refrescarse un poco para que el calor que hace que se sonroje se baje un poco –dijo Rilian tomando en los brazos a Lucy para llevarla hasta el rio y lanzarse quedando empapados los dos.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! –exclamaba furiosa Lucy mientras Rilian se partía de la risa al ver la cara de la reina, fue justo en ese momento que no resistió la tentación y nado hacía ella para tomarla de nuevo en sus brazos para besarla.

Lucy al sentir los labios de Rilian se paralizo, no sabía qué hacer aunque lo que estaba sucediendo sabía que estaba mal en ese momento no le importo, las sensaciones eran totalmente diferentes a las que alguna vez había sentido, sus manos exploraban puntos del príncipe que nunca había tocado como sus bíceps, su espalda desnuda, era una explosión entre los dos que un día caluroso los hizo llegar al éxtasis.

Rilian se aventuro a quitar el vestido para dejar paso al bello cuerpo de la reina, sonrió al verla sonrojada pero quería probar su cuerpo por lo que beso su cuello, llevándola hasta sacarle algunos sonidos que escaparon involuntariamente.

Estaban llegando demasiado lejos en aquel rio de Narnia, fue justo en el momento que se escucho un ruido, Rilian y Lucy se pusieron en guardia.

-Sus majestades solo vengo a ver si necesitan algo –decía el soldado mirándolos sorprendido ante aquella situación.

-No yo ya me voy –dijo Lucy tomando su vestido para salir del rio –gracias por refrescarme –dirigiéndose a Rilian sarcásticamente

-No fue ningún problema –respondió Rilian sonriendo mientras la reina se alejaba, suspiro porque aun tenía el aroma, de no haber sido interrumpidos por aquel soldado habían hecho el amor, pero tenía claro otra cosa, Lucy aun estaba enamorada de él pero nunca lo aceptaría ahora tendría una esperanza y solo necesitaba esperar.

Lucy llego al castillo empapada, lo que había pasado en el rio nadie se tendría que enterar por lo tanto fue directamente a su habitación, llegando directo a darse una ducha, lleno la bañera para disfrutar de aquella agua tibia fue donde paso uno de sus dedos justo donde Rilian poso sus labios.

Amaba a Olaf pero aquello que Rilian le hizo sentir era totalmente diferente porque algo en su interior cambio pero necesitaba saber con el tiempo que sucedía, pero su razonamiento volvió dejando en claro que fue solo un momento de debilidad y nada más, aunque un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando recordó aquellas caricias.

* * *

><p>Una semana después…<p>

El tiempo había caminado demasiado rápido por lo que llego a ser de carreras en el castillo y se había olvidado un momento el peligro ya que se celebraría veinte años de matrimonio del rey Caspian, aunque a este no le hiciera mucha gracia un momento de distracción era necesario, además Liliandil aun seguía siendo su esposa.

Pasaban vestidos, flores, trajes de diferentes colores, todo para que el salón real recibiera a los más altos cargos, lores, narnianos y los anfitriones. Se llego rápido la tarde tanto Lucy, Susan y Liliandil tardaron más de lo que prometieron en arreglarse y maquillarse pero al final dejaron a todos los hombres sin palabras por lo bellas que estaban.

Se llego el tiempo del baile real donde Caspian y Liliandil abrieron, el rey miraba de vez en cuando a Susan quien se unió a la pieza con su hermano Peter al igual que Lucy y Edmund mientras que Olaf esperaba sonriente al ver a su novia. Rilian invito a una vieja "amiga" quien lo acompaño durante aquella canción.

Después de momentos Olaf remplazo a Edmund para bailar con su novia, mientras sus hermanas cuidaban su puesto de protector.

-Siempre que había un baile yo me la pasaba vigilando no sabía que te divertías demasiado –dijo Olaf mientras besaba a Lucy

-Yo nunca me divertí tanto como hoy –decía Lucy sonriendo

La canción pasaba lentamente cuando Olaf sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el príncipe.

-Su majestad me permite esta pieza –haciendo reverencia –claro si su novio permite que me la robe un momento –mirando fijamente a Olaf

-Lo que quiera Lucy yo lo acepto, yo confió en ella –decía Olaf un tanto seco

-Su majestad que opina –decía Rilian mirando a Lucy

-Solo una pieza –respondió fríamente Lucy, Olaf entrego a su novia al príncipe quien sonrió ante una mirada extraña y cómplice que los dos se dirigieron.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, era una melodía romántica y lenta, Lucy trataba de desviar la mirada de Rilian pero le era imposible ya que pensaba en aquel día en el rio cuando su debilidad por él volvió, sin decir nada solo ellos dos comprendía que ese baile decidiría muchas cosas y más aun a Olaf que observaba a su novia como sonreía, una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del salón Susan estaba platicando con un fauno y su esposa, fue cuando el rey llego para pedirle que bailara aquella pieza con él, no podía negarse frente a todos. Al llegar a la pista, Caspian observa que su compañera se siente un poco incomoda más porque su esposa los miraba fijamente pero a él no le importo.

-Solo una pieza y te dejo libre –dijo Caspian finalmente

-Gracias –respondió Susan evitando la mirada del rey

-Susan… -comenzaba a decir el rey cuando se escucho que anunciaban a una persona que se quedo paralizado cuando escucho su nombre –¡Nira!

Todos observaron cómo se abría paso aquella señora, alta, tez blanca, ojos color verde, delgada que no aparentaba la edad, portaba un vestido azul cielo con un escote descomunal que todos quedaron asombrados ante aquel atrevimiento, al lado llevaba a un joven muy parecido a Caspian pero su cabello era rubio al igual que su madre, pero los ojos negros azabache.

Llego frente al rey haciendo reverencia, miro a Susan de los pies a la cabeza y solo sonrió sarcásticamente fue entonces cuando hablo –Rey Caspian X veo que sigue igual que los años no pasaron para ti.

-Nira ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? –dijo Caspian algo tenso

-Creo que no es el momento que te responda estas preguntas frente a tu esposa –señalando a Liliandil –y a tus invitados sería algo que solo tú y yo debemos discutir… disculpa la tardanza pero mi hijo Kaleb se dilato, la casualidad es que salió idéntico a usted su majestad –Caspian palideció ante aquel comentario

-E… estás diciendo que es mi hijo –soltó de pronto Caspian dejando atónitos a todos los presentes más aun a su esposa.

Liliandil estaba en shock con lo que escuchaba, Peter disimuladamente le tomo una mano pero esta la rechazo para ir con su esposo y enfrentarlo.

-Dime Caspian que lo que acabas de decir es mentira –dijo Liliandil algo tensa

-Liliandil… disculpe su majestad, la reina Susan no fue el primer amor del rey fui yo… -Susan al escuchar aquello mejor se retiro por lo que Lucy al ver fue con ella –yo no quería que fuera publico que el rey tiene otro hijo que también reclama el trono de Narnia –Rilian quedo paralizado ya que si su padre aceptaba aquel joven el quedaría en segundo lugar para llegar a ser el rey.

-De ninguna manera Rilian será el rey de Narnia –dijo Liliandil a la defensiva

-Creo que ya no más querida Liliandil –dijo sarcásticamente Nira –mi hijo es el primogénito por lo tanto tiene más derecho que el tuyo, además sé que cuando le cuente porque regrese se impactara –mirando fijamente a Caspian que no tenía palabras que decir.

-Creo que debemos hablar en privado –dijo Caspian al ver que la reacción de la audiencia, tomando a Nira se la llevo al despacho que tenía, dejando a su esposa y espectadores atónitos ante aquella situación.

Caspian no sabía que decir o que hacer, respiraba con dificultad y sobre todo recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que Nira se desapareció de su vida.

_Flashback_

_Caspian estaba en el establo dando de comer a su caballo ya que eso lo relajaba, porque desde que su tía estaba embarazada, su tío Miraz no lo dejaba en paz, mucho menos con su novia Nira una joven que conoció en un baile, era feliz mucho más porque su profesor le enseñaba cosas antiguas de su tierra. Narnia._

_De repente escucho unos pasos por lo que se puso en guardia y si esperarlo alguien le lo cegó con sus manos que eran tiernas y suaves, volteo y miro a Nira quien sonreía traviesa y feliz._

_-¿Cómo esta mi príncipe? –dijo Nira plantándole un beso _

_-Excelente porque estoy con la persona que amo –decía Caspian mientras Nira hábilmente enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del joven._

_-Quiero estar contigo de nuevo –besándole el cuello al príncipe –te amo Caspian X _

_-Yo también te amo –uniendo de nuevo sus labios para después entre la paja y los caballos terminaron sus ropas para caer en un sueño profundo abrazados uno del otro._

_Un rayo de agua fría cayó en su cuerpo desnudo del príncipe, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró solo con su tío Miraz y sin su novia._

_-Querido sobrino tan fácil caes con un mujerzuela –dijo sarcásticamente Miraz –lo que deberías hacer es tratar de gobernar y no jugar a los amantes –lanzándole el pantalón _

_-¡Déjame en paz! –contesto Caspian molesto mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa._

_-Como quieras –caminando hacia la salida –solo te informo que tu Nira adorada que tanto defiendes, desapareció junto con un oro del pueblo _

_Caspian hizo caso omiso a todo aquello pero la realidad llego cuando sus mejores amigos y profesor dijeron que su novia había desaparecido, los demás días se dedico a buscarla por todas las tierras de Narnia pero jamás la encontró, llego a odiarla y jurar nunca enamorarse de tal forma hasta que conoció a una reina que brillaba como el mismísimo sol del sur._

_Fin flashback_

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –pregunto una vez más Caspian

-Nunca me fui Caspian, tu tío fue quien me desterró a las islas solitarias junto con los Lores que después perdí de vista… -evitando la mirada acusadora del rey –trate de buscarte de nuevo cuando me entere… de que estaba embarazada pero… -apretó los puños que se hacía daño –escuche que Caspian X volvió al trono liberando de la tiranía de Miraz pero te encontré besando a la reina Susan frente a todos ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? –dijo acusadoramente Nira

El ambiente estaba aun más tenso, aquellas palabras cayeron en Caspian como agua fría porque siempre creyó que ella lo había abandonado llevándose cosas valiosas del castillo, un sentimiento oprimió su pecho en ese momento reflexiono cual era lo que sentía por su actual esposa y por la reina Susan, quería sustituir aquel dolor que le llevo el primer amor.

Nira al verlo sonrió y dijo algo que en su vida había jurado no hacer -¿Por qué no darnos otra oportunidad? ¿Por qué no vivir una vez más lo que teníamos?

-Porque ya no puedo hacerlo… estoy casado –dijo tristemente Caspian –no puedo dejar todo lo que tengo… -mirándola fijamente

-Ya entendí creo que deberíamos ir a disfrutar del baile, es tu aniversario de bodas –dijo soltando un suspiro caminando hacia la salida pero Caspian llego antes y se interpuso entre la puerta y ella.

-Debo decirte que me enamore de nuevo… pero siempre fallaba en mis intentos de amar, éramos unos niños cuando te conocí… -Nira solo observaba con detenimiento aquella escena –me case con Liliandil porque era necesario, tenía que dejar un heredero y… Susan es otra historia, le he dañado demasiado y creo que aunque tuviera una oportunidad más creo que no podría verla a los ojos… creo que esa llama que pensé estaba oculta despertó hoy, creo que solo esperaba la oportunidad –dijo Caspian y sin pensarlo llego a ella para besarla, quería probar de nuevo sus labios, no perdería nada simplemente tenía que calmar aquel viejo sentimiento.

* * *

><p>-Liliandil solo déjalo no puedes hacer nada –decía Peter tratando de detenerla cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta del despacho de Caspian<p>

-No Peter, ya no puedo soportar más que Caspian solo me trate como a su estúpida, no más –dijo Liliandil haciendo caso omiso de todo para abrir la puerta y una vez más descubrir a su esposo en brazos de otra pero esta vez algo en sus ojos había cambiado –Veo que nunca fuiste mío –espeto tristemente.

Caspian se tenso pero sabía que tenía que poner un fin aquella situación, desde hacía años su relación con Liliandil no funcionaba pero eso no fue lo que desgarro su corazón si no ver que detrás de una de las columnas unos tristes ojos azules que derramaban lágrimas y lo observaban con rabia y dolor.

* * *

><p>Lady Shark me tarde mas de lo que prometi pero<p>

espero que te guste el cap... saludos


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

**¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL?**

_**(Narnia)**_

Susan salió no corriendo después de que se entero que Caspian tenía otro hijo, sintió que la traiciono sobre todo porque siempre él había negado haber tenido otra persona, quería huir de aquellas tierras, quería que ya no existiera nada, su rabia llegaba muy lejos, siempre hubo otra antes que ella, siempre existió alguien y jamás se lo dijo, Liliandil no era nada para ella, le dolía verlo casado pero no significaba nada porque siempre volvía.

Hoy la mirada del rey cambio cuando vio a esa mujer entrar con su hijo, cambio cuando le dijeron que Rilian no era su único hijo, cambio en todos los aspectos, era como si Caspian estaba esperando aquello, porque cuando paso cerca de la oficina observo como Liliandil abría a la fuerza y encontraba a sus esposo en brazos de la nueva invitada, sintió que su corazón se destrozo más de lo que lo tenía porque observo que esta vez algo en verdad había cambiado.

Sabía que ya no era importante su presencia por lo que dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Llego hasta un cuarto donde se encontraba todo el vino, en ese momento encontró que no había guardia por lo que sin pensarlo entro y tomo varias botellas, destapo una y como si bebiera agua, la tomo, sabia amargo aun siendo de uva, cuando la termino la dejo caer al piso para hacerla añicos, abrió otra para hacer lo mismo.

Después de tres botellas de vino y una en mano, Susan se sentía totalmente ebria, el dolor y la rabia que sentía aun no terminaba pero necesitaba salir de aquel cuarto, todo daba vueltas y caminaba torpemente, aquel castillo era enorme, sin importarle el lugar se recargo en la pared y deslizándose quedo en el piso, en ese punto su peinado espectacular quedaba nada, el maquillaje estaba corrido y su vestido estaba manchado de aquel vino que ya no sabía absolutamente nada.

Alguien se paro frente a ella pero por la obscuridad no sabía quién era, solo sabía que era alto y apuesto.

-Viene…s a bur…larte de una reina la…sti…mada y con el corazón roto –dijo Susan sonando ebria

-No su majestad de hecho vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda –dijo un joven que su voz sonaba delicada

Susan levanto la vista aunque borrosa pudo reconocer de quien se trataba, el hijo bastardo de Caspian, no podía negarlo era atractivo, tenía la misma sonrisa que tanto amaba del rey, misteriosa y sarcástica a la vez, la ayudo a levantarse, la torpeza estaba en sus pies por lo que al dar un paso tropezó con su vestido, si no es por el joven a su lado, pero los dos no pudieron mantener el equilibrio al final el piso los detuvo, ella sobre de él.

Estaba ebria lo sabia pero no podía negar que esa caída intencional hiciera que sus hormonas fueran liberadas, por lo que sin pensarlo lo beso, sentía cada parte de ella, nunca había sido tan atrevida pero sabía perfectamente cuando alguien sabia besar, no supo en qué momento aquel joven la levanto y la tenia acorralada entre él y la pared, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo haciendo que se le escaparan algunos suspiros cuando él besaba su cuello y a la vez aun teniendo el vestido puesto una de sus manos estaba justo en uno de sus pechos.

-¡SUSAN QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO! –soltó Edmund sorprendido al ver a su hermana mayor en condiciones impropias –te perdiste de Lucy y ahora te encuentro… con este joven que también lo busca su madre –fulminado con la mirada aquel seductor

-Ed… Edmund hermanito no… es lo que cr… crees –acomodándose el vestido para después tomar otro sorbo de la botella de vino

-Su majestad solo trataba de ayudar… pero creo que me retiro –dijo tenso aquel joven evitando la mirada furiosa de Edmund

Edmund llego hasta su hermana quien le era imposible estar de pie ya que estaba demasiado ebria –Dame esa botella –ordenaba a Susan pero esta aun en su estado no dejaba que se la quitaran.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Peter quien llegaba junto con Lucy

-Susan esta ebria y además la encontré… con el "nuevo" hijo de Caspian en una situación algo comprometedora –decía nervioso Edmund ante la reacción de su hermano mayor

-No paso na… nada solo fue un beso –se quejaba Susan quien estaba recargada en la pared tratando de equilibrarse aunque fuera en vano.

Peter llego hasta ella quitándole la botella de un jalón –Edmund ven ayúdame, Lucy tira esto.

-Dame la botella –exigía Susan mientras Edmund la trataba de tomarla en brazos –yo pu… edo sola déjame –abriendo camino entre sus hermanos para caminar torpemente chocando con todo solo avanzo unos cuantos pasos cuando cayó de nuevo.

Peter yo no podía ver más a Susan torturarse pero sabía que nunca aceptaría, pero eso era demasiado por lo que la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación de Lucy ya que la de ella aun seguía en reparación desde la última vez.

-Hermanito no… te enojes solo fu… fueron unas cuantas copas –decía Susan a Peter mientras Lucy la desvestía.

-Edmund ya esta lista la bañera con agua fría –dijo Peter cuando Edmund salía del baño afirmando con la cabeza

Susan de repente sintió que su cuerpo se tenso por el agua fría -¡ESTA HELADA! –grito cuando Lucy le vació un balde en la cabeza.

Después de unos momentos incómodos para los hermanos Pevensie, Susan por fin se quedo dormida.

-Mañana que despierte necesitara mucho apoyo, nadie imaginaria eso de Caspian –comento Edmund cuando retiraba un mechón de cabello de la cara de su hermana.

-Esto fue lo último que soporto de ese imbécil, Susan ha sufrido mucho… Liliandil se va a separar de Caspian –Edmund y Lucy voltearon a verlo sorprendidos –no sé donde ira terminar todo esto.

-Creo que me voy a dormir este día fue agotador –dijo Edmund dando un gran bostezo

-Yo también me voy buenas noches Lu –dijo suspirando Peter

Lucy después de que sus hermanos se retiraran también se dispuso a dormir, pero alguien se vino a su mente, todos se apiadaron de Liliandil y Susan pero había alguien que estaba sufriendo más que todos y ese era Rilian.

* * *

><p>Rilian estaba en uno de los balcones mirando hacia la luna, aun no podía creer que su padre fuera tan mentiroso y engañara a su madre de aquella manera, toda su vida pensó que la reina Susan era el problema pero estaba equivocado la dama que acababa de entrar por las puertas del castillo había cambiado al rey, sus ojos destellaron algo más que ni con la reina lo había observado.<p>

-Es difícil de creer verdad algo tan maravilloso como la luna necesita al sol para poder brillar –comento suspirando Olaf quien se situó al lado del príncipe.

-Lo sé –respondió Rilian como susurro

-¿Quieres un trago? –mostrándole una botella de vino, Rilian vacilo un momento pero al final acepto una copa que se la tomo de un solo golpe –Creo que necesitaremos otra –decía Olaf cuando servía otra copa al príncipe.

-¿Por qué mi padre oculto todo esto? No entiendo –dijo de pronto Rilian

-Yo no puedo opinar mucho sobre el tema… ya que solo soy un protector –dijo sarcástico Olaf

Rilian lo miro y sonriendo dijo –Míranos tu y yo bebiendo como los mejores amigos… cuando siempre te estoy fastidiando la vida… cuando tu eres más feliz que yo, tienes unas hermanas que te aman y te cuidan aun cuando tienes poderes sobrenaturales y yo… un padre que siempre miente, que se separara de mi madre para casarse con esa mujer y además que toda mi vida me han entrenado para ser el mejor rey de Narnia… hoy llega un maldito señor perfecto y me quita todo… además la mujer de mi vida tiene a alguien mejor que yo –terminando la tercera copa, Olaf cuando se acerco al príncipe fue solo para charlar y terminar esa botella que tenía pensado brindar con su novia pero por lo sucedido tan solo quedo en eso.

-Quien lo diría esta botella era para después de la fiesta pasar una velada agradable con Lucy… -suspirando –pero bueno… creo que el "señor perfecto" y su madre esconden algo –decía pensativo Olaf

-¿Por qué lo dices? Si a simple vista se ve que el tal Kaleb es niño bueno, que no rompe ni siquiera un plato –dijo fríamente Rilian sintiendo repulsión al decir el nombre de aquel personaje.

-Porque soy un protector y no porque esta vez fuera invitado no estaba checando todo, estaba atento a cada movimiento, y estoy seguro que percibí algo extraño, pero tengo que investigar más –dijo Olaf terminando el último trago de la botella

-Es verdad si hay algo raro en todo esto… si descubres algo me avisas, creo que necesito descansar me voy –entregándole la copa –nos vemos Olaf, gracias por escucharme y por el vino –dijo Rilian despidiéndose para dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

La cabeza le dolía parecía que se la hubieran taladrado por dentro, no quería abrir los ojos ya que le pegaba la luz del sol y le lastima, pero su estomago estaba inestable por lo que Susan Pevensie se levanto de un salto para llegar al cuarto de baño para descargar todo el vino que entro sin problemas la noche anterior, saliendo por completo dejando un mal sabor de boca. Se lavo los dientes y de nuevo fue a la cama, en verdad se sentía muy mal. En ese momento se encontraba sola en la habitación sus hermanos deberían estar desayunando cosa que ella si lo pensaba volvía con las nauseas.

Se escucho que la puerta se abrió y alguien arrastro una silla para quedar frente a ella, era su hermano Edmund quien traía en una bandeja con todo tipo de comida.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermanita después de tomarse la mitad de la reserva de vinos de Narnia? –dijo juguetonamente Edmund

-Cállate no grites que me duele la cabeza –decía Susan tomando una almohada para ponerla sobre su cabeza

-Ya veo que tienes resaca por eso te traje esto –mostrándole una taza que parecía que escupía algo verdoso –Trin me dijo que se te bajara rápidamente, la verdad no preguntes que es, no quieres saber –decía sonriendo Edmund

-No me voy a tomar eso… acabo de vomitar y no lo quiero hacer de nuevo –decía Susan poniendo cara de asco, justo en ese momento entraron Peter y Lucy.

-Pues si no lo quieres por las buenas… usaremos otros métodos –dijo Peter al ver la cara de enojo de su hermana –estoy hablando enserio

Susan tomo de mala gana aquella tasa que contenía un líquido viscoso color café verdoso, se tapo la nariz para evitar tomarle sabor y de grandes tragos se lo tomo completa, se sentía extraña pero al final logro recuperarse físicamente porque su corazón esta vez estaba totalmente desecho.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron Caspian se separo de Liliandil pero esta vivía en el palacio hasta poder solucionar que Rilian llegara al trono y Kaleb quien se comportaba de lo mejor dejaba en evidencia al príncipe de su conducta cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Susan se pasaba horas enteras en entrenamiento de arco, espada y todo lo que su mente hiciera que se olvidara del rey por un instante.<p>

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que Nira llego al castillo Caspian hacia todo lo que ella "sugería" era como si él estuviera hechizado, también había vuelto a embriagarse, todo esto era tan extraño que Olaf y sus hermanas se pusieron a investigar pero no encontraban nada de la señora y su hijo todo estaba limpio, eso era lo que más preocupaba ya que sin registros significaba que algo andaba mal.

Rilian por su parte se la pasaba más tiempo con Olaf investigando, si Lucy no los hubiera descubierto en una plática como viejos amigos nunca lo creería por lo que ella se sentía incomoda ya que así se confundía mucho más. Edmund y Peter trataban de restaurar muchas de las cosas que hacia Caspian pero como no tenían mucho poder no hacían gran cosa y esto era muy estresante para todos.

Ese día Olaf estaba en su puesto como protector cuando le llego un mensaje como un recuerdo.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo a sí mismo cuando volvió en si para salir corriendo pero se topo con alguien que no se imaginaba que podría entrar al castillo.

Era la hora de cenar cuando Caspian llamo a todos ya que daría un anuncio especial, cuando observo que todos se encontraban incluyendo a su ex esposa fue algo que nadie se esperaba dejándolos atónitos.

-Para que nos trajiste papá ahora cuántos hijos más tienes –dijo irónicamente Rilian

-Hijo siéntate debo decir una gran noticia –evitaba la mirada Susan –yo pensaba que no me podía enamorar de otra persona que no fuera de Susan… pero antes de ella existió otra persona que me hizo sentir diferente… yo pensé que ella había escapado cuando la verdad fue que mi tío la desterró y ahora le he pedido que sea mi esposa –dijo sonriente tomando a Nira de la mano para mostrar el anillo de diamantes que le obsequio.

La sala entera se quedo pasmada con la noticia mientras Kaleb felicitaba a su madre y al hombre que se decía era su padre al igual también algunos guardias y empleados que estaban cerca.

-¿QUÉ NO VEN LO QUE YO VEO? –dijo molesto Rilian –¡DIME PADRE QUE ESTO ES UNA VERDADERA ABERRACIÓN QUE ESTAS BROMEANDO! –mirándolo tristemente por lo que Caspian desvió la mirada.

-Creo que no hijo tu padre está diciendo la verdad es por eso que se separo de mi –dijo Liliandil mirando desilusionada a su ex esposo.

Rilian camino y se poso frente a su padre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo -Mirándome a los ojos dime ¿cuánto la amas?

-Para que quieres saberlo –regresando la pregunta a su hijo

-Porque no creo que estés enamorado, porque no creo que este señor que estos últimos días este haciendo estupideces piense primero en él que en su pueblo que tiene una invasión del mal –decía Rilian tomando a Caspian de la chaqueta mirándolo desafiante.

-Porque es tiempo que piense en mí, no solo soy un rey también soy hombre –respondió nervioso Caspian, Rilian se quedo mirando y sonrió sarcástico.

-Veo que tú no eres mi padre, señora –soltando a Caspian y dirigiéndose a Nira –sea quien sea disfrútelo porque mi padre por muy borracho que estuviera me daría un buen consejo o me diría que estas son payasadas y no son dignas de un príncipe… -camino hacia Liliandil y antes de salir volteo hacia el rey –¡que empiecen los preparativos de boda!

Peter, Edmund, Lucy y Susan no lo creían pero sin decir nada salieron de aquella habitación dejando a Caspian y sus acompañantes solos.

-Si me disculpan tengo que terminar un… trabajo pendiente –dijo Kaleb haciendo reverencia para salir.

-Nadie nos separara esta vez –dijo Nira a Caspian quien tenía una gran sorpresa aun con lo que sucedió.

Caspian no se reconocía ya que tomo a Nira en sus brazos y la beso mientras Susan quien se había regresado por su arco que se olvido observo toda la escena, esta vez no era broma lo había perdido, tenía que ser fuerte dio media vuelta para llegar a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y como por arte de magia las lágrimas acumuladas salieron sin intención de detenerse, ella quería detener aquello pero era imposible, era como si su cuerpo se manejara solo hasta quedarse dormida para soñar con algo que nadie podía tocar sus sueños donde ella y el rey eran felices.

* * *

><p>Se preguntaran porque este cap es asi es que era continuacion del anterior<p>

se avesina una gran tormenta en la familia real

bueno espero sus opiniones see you illy


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20<strong>

"**BODA REAL"**

_**(Narnia)**_

Los preparativos de la boda toda la semana se habían intensificado, se observaba como Kaleb ayudaba a su madre a elegir la decoración, como los sirvientes traían vestidos, telas, comida, como se vestirían las damas, etc., era todo un caos.

Ese día faltando unas horas para la boda, Olaf el guardián de la fuente de poder y protector de los reyes estaba en un gran dilema ya que descubrió un gran secreto necesitaba decirlo pero el rey era de poca confianza por lo que decidió ir con el hijo de este. Rilian.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la habitación del príncipe, noto que alguien lo vigilaba por lo que saco su espada pero fue interceptado por dos bolas naranjas que giraban, tomándolo de las manos lo llevaron a una pared pegándolo fuertemente, era magia y por más que sacaba sus poderes era imposible, observo que tres figuras encapuchadas se dirigían hacia él. Sus ojos se saltaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Olaf –dijo Kried con una sonrisa

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? –pregunto Olaf aun luchando con aquellas cadenas

-Porque estas luchando sabes que nunca podrás contra mi magia –respondió Kried burlonamente

-Sabes que me voy a soltar y esta vez no te voy a dejar con vida –haciendo que una gran llama azul lo rodeara –no te vas a escapar –decía Olaf justo cuando rompía las cadenas.

-Sabía que provocaría que tus poderes se expandieran dejándote indefenso –y sin esperarlo la mano de Kried estaba dentro del pecho de Olaf mientras este sostenía el brazo, su rostro notaba dolor pero no se daría por vencido –Lo siento pero no podrían existir dos del mismo poder y sabes que solo tienes tres días antes de que la luna llena toque el cielo, espero que hayas disfrutado tus cien años de vida –dijo Kried cuando saco su mano dejando indefenso al protector tirado en el piso.

-No ganaran… jamás… jamás –decía con dificultad Olaf con sus manos en el pecho donde a simple vista no existía nada pero el interior de su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo.

Kried sonrió sarcástico y continuo su marcha, Olaf se levanto, el dolor era insoportable, era como si quemara por dentro y no poder sacarlo, mentalmente trato de localizar a sus hermanas pero era como si la señal se hubiera distorsionado, sus poderes flaqueaban, se estaba muriendo y nadie podría evitarlo, fue justo en ese momento que cayó desmayado en un pasillo obscuro.

Rilian no podía dormir, su padre se casaría en unas cuantas horas con una mujer desconocida, estaba en peligro de perder su puesto como segundo para llegar al trono y convertirse en el tercero después de Kaleb. Se decidió dar una última ronda ilegal por los pasillos fue justo en ese momento que escucho que alguien caminaba rápidamente por lo que en una de las armaduras rápidamente se situó detrás para no ser visto, pasaron tres tipos dos de ellos encapuchados y el otro lo conocía pero no recordaba, fue cuando el tipo volteo hacia donde estaba él escondido y la mirada se topo con la del príncipe, recordó esos ojos, era quien torturo a su padre junto con Susan y Lucy.

Pero fue como si no existiera porque siguieron su camino, quería salir a luchar y vengar lo que había sucedido pero escucho que alguien más caminaba, observo que era una silueta que caminaba torpemente, tomo la espada de la armadura y caminando lentamente llego hasta donde se encontraba aquella sombra, fue cuando se dio cuenta que era un hombre tirado en el piso pero al llegar a ver de quien se trataba, soltó la espada para recurrir en su ayuda.

-¡Olaf que te pasa! ¡Respóndeme! –Exclamaba desesperado Rilian mientras movía bruscamente a Olaf -¡por favor! ¡Por favor!

Olaf sintió alivio que al abrir los ojos quien lo encontró fuera Rilian por lo que sonriente dijo –No llore su majestad… no puedo dejar el camino tan fácil para llegar a la reina Lucy

-¡Imbécil! –mirándolo molesto -¿Qué te paso? Vi que unos hombres salían de aquí, de hecho vi a quien daño a Lucy… -decía Rilian

-Lo sé me hirió a mi también –tratando de levantarse –se llama Kried

-Tenemos que hacer algo va a herir a alguien más –decía desesperado Rilian tomando de nuevo la espada

-No su trabajo era eliminarme a mí y… lo acaba de cumplir –sosteniéndose de la pared, Rilian lo miraba extrañado –aunque no lo creas solo me quedan dos días de vida

-¡QUÉ! Pero tú eres inmortal –decía incrédulo Rilian

-No… solo puedo vivir un poco más pero tengo formas de eliminarme –respondió tan tranquilo Olaf, mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando ver que cerca su corazón una marca negra se volvía más grande –me voy a morir Rilian.

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible! –pronuncio Rilian en shock

-¡OLAF! –se escucharon dos voces de niñas que se aparecieron para abrasar a su hermano

-Sabemos que no se puede hacer nada y lo que pasara en unos días… Kried sabe todo, solo no dejen que toque la fuente –decía tranquilo Olaf mientras Kyla tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

-Te amo hermanito –decía Trin abrazándolo

-Yo también te amo, te voy a extrañar –decía Kyla uniéndose al abrazo

-Pero no pueden hacer algo, tienen magia –dijo de pronto Rilian al ver que nadie parecía ver el problema

-Querido príncipe, esta magia es muy poderosa y nuestros poderes son escasos para revertirla, Kried lo sabe y fue por eso que lo hizo… dejar débil al protector de Cair Paravel –decía Trin secamente

-Mi hermana tiene razón mi querido amigo, estoy muriendo pero creo que aquí no podemos hablar es muy arriesgado –dijo Olaf mirando a todos lados

Kyla tomo a Rilian de la mano y este sin esperarlo se encontraba en otro lugar del castillo que él no conocía, era una sala blanca que daba justamente hacia el norte, no había sillas solo cuatro grandes tronos, donde estaban cuatro coronas dos de oro y dos de plata.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto curioso Rilian ante aquella sala misteriosa.

-En el salón de tronos de los reyes –respondió Trin mientras ayudaba a Olaf a recostarse en una cama blanca que apareció de la nada.

-Pero solo hay cuatro no deberían ser más –decía Rilian acercándose a los tronos misteriosos lentamente

-Cada rey tiene un trono distinto y tiene una marca, ese trono se traslada aquí cuando un nuevo rey hace posesión… -Rilian escuchaba con atención –cuando tu padre deje el trono, tú tomaras posesión y su recuerdo estará aquí junto con su corona –explicaba Kyla

-Pero entonces… estos cuatro son de Lucy, Susan, Edmund y Peter, pero todos los telmarinos donde están -preguntaba Rilian

-Solo los que se merecen estar en esta sala llegaran, Caspian X se merecerse un lugar a pesar de sus acciones pero el gran León Aslan lo ha decidido así, desde mucho antes de que él naciera –respondió fríamente Trin

-Ya veo –exclamo sorprendido Rilian –pero que hacemos aquí

-Esta sala es algo que solo algunos tienen la oportunidad de conocerla, Olaf es un guerrero que protege todos los secretos de este castillo pero tiene uno en especial… -Rilian no entendía –es el protector de la fuente de poder que la maldad busca –decía Kyla tristemente al ver a su hermano como se retorcía de dolor

-Acepto todo los desafíos porque ama Narnia al igual que todos los que estamos aquí… uno de ellos es morir –concluyo Trin

-Pero yo que tengo que hacer aquí, tenemos que hacer algo no se puede morir así como así, además les tenemos que decir a los demás sobre todo a Lucy –dijo Rilian preocupado fue justo cuando Olaf se levanto y con las fuerzas que tenia lo llevo hasta la pared mirándolo fijamente

-Tú ni nadie va a decir nada, déjame hacer mi trabajo es por lo que te traje aquí así que escucharas el plan, lo respetaras y además faltaras a la boda de tu padre se complico un poco todo –dijo con voz fuerte Olaf dejando pasmado a Rilian que solo asintió.

Después de aquel incidente Trin, Kyla, Olaf y Rilian idearon un plan que este último temía por lo que pasaría dentro de unas horas.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban y era una tortura para Susan, Caspian se casaría de nuevo y no sería con ella, no podía faltar porque prometió ir, no quería verse débil frente a la nueva reina, Nira, estaba en el balcón de su habitación, sentada en un pequeño sillón de madera observando la luna mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían lentamente por cada recuerdo.<p>

Se escucho la puerta abrirse, era su pequeña hermana quien traía dos tasas enormes de chocolate caliente, entregándole una para sentarse junto a ella.

-Sabia que necesitabas una tasa para dormir –dijo Lucy observando cómo su hermana no quitaba la mirada de aquella hermosa luna casi llena.

-Dos veces y no es conmigo –dijo sarcástica Susan mientras secaba una de las lágrimas que caía en ese momento

-Ven aquí Susan –dijo Lucy poniendo su tasa en el suelo para que su hermana se pusiera en sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello –llora necesitas sacar todo lo que tienes dentro.

Susan apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana, sus ojos parecían que nunca podrían parar, fue así hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio, fue hasta entonces que Lucy pudo dormirse pensando que el día de mañana sería extremadamente largo para todos.

* * *

><p>Llego la mañana y las prisas junto con los últimos detalles de la boda, todos los invitados estaban arribando de los más altos cargos junto con algunos plebeyos elegidos por el rey. Caspian se preparaba con su traje negro con hijos de oro, había decidido dejarse la barba ya que según él lucia más maduro y a la vez hacia que verlo más joven de lo que en verdad tenia.<p>

Peter termino por escoger el traje color verde mar con vestiduras plata mientras Edmund con un traje azul rey con vestiduras plata también, las reinas Lucy llevaba un vestido azul marino y Susan un vestido rojo con dorado. La que si sorprendió a todos fue Liliandil quien se apareció en el recinto con un vestido dorado que resplandecía aun siendo de día, el que no se llego por ningún lado fue Rilian todos comprendieron que era mejor no molestarlo porque a la vez ya sabían lo que sucedía.

La ceremonia comenzó entrando por el largo pasillo cubierto de flores rojas, el rey Caspian para enseguida las trompetas de la marcha real comenzaron a tocar cuando Nira y su hijo Kaleb entraban a la gran sala donde un ministro hacia presencia para casar a los novios. La novia fue entregada al rey quien con una sonrisa la recibió.

Susan Pevensie estaba en primera fila con la mirada perdida en una de los ventanales pero cuando el encargado de aquel proceso pronuncio –Rey Caspian X acepta por esposa a esta dama para respetarla y sobre todo amarla todos los días que están de su vida –hubo silencio total pero en seguida se escucho –Acepto –una lágrima silenciosa se desprendió, Edmund al ver aquello tomo de la mano a su hermana quien lo miro con una sonrisa fingida, si algo tenia ella era que nunca se vería débil frente a los demás a menos que no tuviera elección.

En minutos todos los invitados estaban felicitando a los nuevos novios y a la nueva reina de Narnia, Susan quedo en la parte de atrás no quería sufrir más ese día ya era demasiado, un pedazo de su corazón se abría desaparecido, fue en ese momento que Caspian la vio desde donde estaba y metiéndose dentro de la multitud llego a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y feliz.

-Qué bueno que viniste –dijo Caspian mirándola fijamente

-No me lo podía perder… a pesar de todo… eres mi amigo –dijo Susan sonriendo para darle un abrazo a Caspian cuando sintió sus brazos sintió que lo había perdido

-Bueno creo que necesito regresar –decía Caspian nervioso al ver que Susan no lo soltaba

-Claro –reacciono Susan y vio como se marchaba con su nueva novia

Ya no soportaba aquella tortura, sin hacer ruido dio media vuelta para salir de ese lugar, lo amaba y no podía seguir viendo como el hombre de sus sueños y que amaba se alejaba con otra de nuevo, llego hasta uno de los jardines, sentándose en la orilla de la pequeña fuente y sin que nadie la interrumpiera lloro. A lo lejos vio que alguien se acercaba era la silueta de una mujer pensó que era su hermana pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, mejor decidió ignorarla.

-Sabía que no podrías con esta presión –dijo Liliandil

-Ya estarás contenta prefiere a otras mejor que a mi… nunca fui una rival –decía Susan limpiando sus lágrimas

-No estoy feliz… era mi esposo siempre estuve luchando contra tu recuerdo cuando era otra quien me saco del corazón del rey solo con ordenarlo –decía irónicamente Liliandil

-Lo sé… dos veces, la primera vez estaba muy lejos de aquí… trate de alejarme de todo recuerdo pero aun así nunca lo logre… hoy estoy aquí y no creo que pueda soportarlo es como si me arrancaran el corazón –dijo sonriendo sarcástica Susan

Liliandil nunca pensó en acercarse a Susan pero estaba viendo como sufría, la abrazo como si una madre protege a su hija –todo estará bien, tranquila –dijo comprensiva

-No entiendo… porque –dijo Susan sonando molesta

-Te diré que vamos a hacer –mirándola a la cara –vamos a entrar a esa fiesta y disfruta como en cualquier otra que nadie vea tu debilidad que se perfectamente que no la tienes –dijo ordenándole Liliandil.

Susan solo asintió y poniéndose de pie de nuevo fueron de regreso al salón donde estaba la música, baile y comida, tratando de hacer lo que sugirió Liliandil ignorando por completo al rey. Kaleb se acerco pidiendo bailar con ella por lo cual acepto sin ningún prejuicio.

De repente las puertas se abrieron violentamente haciendo que todos los guardias respaldaran a los reyes, sorprendidos quien era, Rilian, Olaf y sus hermanas.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto un fauno jefe de los soldados

-Vine a la boda de mi padre o a caso se me está prohibido –dijo Rilian tomando una copa de vino

-Sí pero no de esta forma –respondió Kaleb mirándolo retadoramente quien salía desde donde estaba protegiendo a su madre.

-Mejor niño perfecto, porque no nos dices cual es la verdad de todos ustedes –señalando a Nira quien estaba detrás de Caspian –muéstranos tus verdaderos poderes… Kried –dijo Rilian mirándolo fijamente.

-Eres muy listo… Olaf te tardaste demasiado –respondió Kaleb sonriente –creo que ya se a que has venido pero no te los llevaras sobre mi cadáver… ¡Cierren las puertas y a los reyes resguárdelos de estos locos! –ordeno mirando a Olaf quien lanzo una espada a Rilian justo cuando uno de los soldados llegaba hacia él.

Liliandil con su magia llego hasta su hijo y con un solo un chasquido de dedos los soldados que querían atacar salieron disparados hacia todas partes, cayendo uno en el pastel de bodas.

-Quien tenga problemas con mi hijo… el príncipe Rilian legitimo heredero al trono de Narnia se las verá conmigo –pronuncio con firmeza Liliandil

Peter al ver la situación decidió proteger a su familia por lo que tomo una de las espadas de una de las armaduras, Susan se levanto un poco el vestido y quitándose dos dagas entregándole una a Lucy –Tienes que estar preparada para todo momento… además no tengo mi arco –dijo animada caminando hacia donde se dirigía su hermano

Se toparon a Kyla que les mostro rápido el camino justo en ese momento unos soldados con los ojos totalmente en blanco los querían atacar.

-¡Por aquí! –se escucho a Kyla cuando jalaba del brazo a Susan pero estaban rodeados

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto Edmund nervioso a espaldas de su hermano

-No sé… Susan tienes algún plan –su hermana negaba con la cabeza –Kyla necesitamos ayuda –dijo Peter cuando los soldados se acercaban lentamente

Fue justo en el momento que Rilian y Olaf aparecieron pero solo fue un momento que pudieron avanzar porque parecía que esos soldados se multiplicaban cuando los mataban.

-Rilian sácalos de aquí –ordeno Olaf mirando suplicante al príncipe mostrándole

-Pero mi padre y tú no sobreviras a esto –dijo Rilian

-Tú padre sabes que no podemos y yo me las arreglare ha llegado mi tiempo querido amigo –empezando a brillar de manera sorprendente –dile a Lucy que siempre la protegeré y… la amo –fue lo último que escucho Rilian antes de que apareciera en el bosque frente a un viejo árbol, dentro de otros muy frondosos.

Observando que estaban todos al igual que él, eso no era parte del plan, Trin saco una llave en una parte del árbol al girarla se abrió una puerta en el tronco –Por favor están en su casa –dijo Kyla sonriente

-¿Y Olaf donde esta? –pregunto Lucy preocupada Kyla miro a Rilian quien solo bajo la mirada -¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me ocultan?

-Solo… hizo lo que tenía que hacer –respondió Rilian

-No estarás diciendo que Olaf se sacrifico para salvarnos a todos –decía Susan al no comprender aquello

Rilian no quería ver a los ojos a nadie, Olaf le dijo algo justo antes de llegar a la sala de aquella boda.

_Flashback _

_Trin y Kyla se alistaban para poner el plan en marcha fue por lo que adelantaron dejando solos a Rilian y Olaf quien este ultimo antes de salir de aquella sala blanca detuvo al príncipe._

_-Acelere el proceso de mi muerte solo me quedan unas horas más –dijo tranquilamente Olaf_

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Pero por qué? –dijo atónito Rilian_

_-Créeme es lo mejor –caminando hacia la salida dejando al príncipe sin poderse mover por la sorpresa –no te puedo dar explicaciones… solo si no sobrevivo esta noche quiero que le entregues esto a Lucy –entregándole un collar con un dije de corazón junto con una carta –veo que la dejare en buenas manos y antes de despedirme me arrodillo ante mi futuro rey –hizo reverencia y después sonrió –listo para la acción._

_Rilian no creía en todo lo que hizo pero aquel hombre ante el dolor aun seguía dispuesto a luchar por su país y por su amor._

_Fin flashback_

-¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! –suplicaba Lucy quien era sostenida por su hermano Edmund -¡OLAF, NO POR FAVOR!

-Lo siento… Olaf me ordeno no decir nada –dijo Rilian sacando de su saco una carta con un collar dorado para entregarlo a su dueña –pero me dijo antes de… morir que te amaba y siempre te cuidara desde donde se encuentre –Lucy no dejaba de llorar –era un magnifico soldado, hombre y guardián pero sobretodo fue un digno rival que nunca le podre decir cuánto hizo por mi –las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Lucy no soporto más desmayándose por lo que Peter la tomo en brazos para llevarla a una de las habitaciones, Edmund y Susan no creían todo lo que escuchaban por lo que abrazados fueron acompañar a su hermana quien necesitaría mucho apoyo por aquel golpe.

Liliandil sabía que necesitaba dejar a su hijo solo quien no quiso pasar a la pequeña casa porque necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Trin y Kyla también estaban tristes por lo que acompañaron al príncipe, haciendo un tipo de ritual donde sacando unos dijes en forma de estrella uniéndolos y junto con el de Olaf que estaba encima de estos una gran luz bajo para llevarse aquella estrella hacia el cielo y posarla dentro de todas pero con un brillo especial.

Los tres mirando hacia el cielo sabían que Olaf los guiarían en esta guerra que acababa de comenzar, muchas cosas cambiarían eso estaba seguro pero también muchos secretos se descubrirían.

* * *

><p>Wow que intenso algo pasara<p>

bueno espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el proximo


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 21<strong>

**CAMBIOS, PLANES Y OTRAS SITUACIONES **

_**(Narnia)**_

La casa en aquel árbol era pequeña solo con cinco habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, un cuarto de desecho, un baño para todos, una puerta que daba a un pequeño sembradío que se escondía dentro del bosque donde se producían de todo tipo de vegetales. Liliandil y Susan se disputaban las horas de comida para hacer sus labores que entre las dos hacían un excelente dúo para cocinar deliciosos platillos. Trin y Kyla se la pasaban vigilando como era una casa de resguardo algo de magia estaba alrededor de ella por lo tanto siempre estaban discutiendo con Rilian y Edmund quienes decían que era mejor poner vigilancia de fuerzas como usar armas y cosas por el estilo. Peter se la pasaba con sus hermana menor ya que nunca dejaría que estuviera triste pero esto había sobrepasado sus manos, no podía volver a la vida a Olaf pero si podía darle ánimos.

Habían pasado dos días cuando Lucy decidió salir de la habitación en la que se mantenía oculta después de enterarse de que su novio Olaf había muerto por un hechizo de magia obscura, cuando llego a la cocina donde todos se encontraban desayunando, se detuvo a observar como sus tres hermanos sonreían cuando Edmund contaba una broma hasta Trin quien era la más correcta no podía dejar de reír. Peter sintió que alguien estaba en la puerta cuando observo que quien se trataba.

-Lucy llegaste a tiempo para desayunar –dijo sonriendo su hermano levantándose para cederle su asiente mientras todos guardaron un poco de silencio para continuar con las bromas y con la risa.

-Alguien que hubiera disfrutado la broma que le hicimos al principito seria Olaf –decía Edmund pero todos al escuchar el nombre pararon de reír al ver a Lucy como bajaba la mirada –lo siento Lu… se que te duele

-No te preocupes… tengo que superarlo algún día –decía sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas para sacar algo que traía dentro de las mangas de la bata –Olaf me mando esta carta… su adiós esta dentro… pero… no puedo sola –sollozando

-¿quieres que yo la lea? –dijo Susan acercando una silla para abrazar a su hermana quien extendía su mano para afirmar positivamente a la pregunta.

Rilian, Liliandil, Trin y Kyla pensaron que era mejor dejar a los cuatro hermanos con ese momento privado además las dos últimas sabían perfectamente que era lo que se escribió.

Mientras tanto Susan temerosa de la reacción de su hermana comenzó a leer lentamente lo que Olaf escribió.

_Lucy mi bella, valiente y noble reina._

_Nunca me imagine escribir estas últimas palabras, pero déjame decirte que contigo aprendí a amar lo supe desde el día que te vi por primera vez, te amo y siempre lo hare desde donde me encuentre pero esta vez seré tu estrella que ilumina tu camino, la que estará cuando tengas problemas o simplemente quieras platicar, pero siempre seré el protector de tus sueños, siempre te protegeré porque tú eres el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, tu eres quien me dio paz, quien guio mi camino._

_Te pido que sigas sonriendo con la misma felicidad de cuando me enamore de ti, nunca desistas en lo que crees, ama, vive y disfruta como siempre lo has hecho, no quiero que decaigas, se que será difícil pero espero que comprendas que en la vida cada minuto cuenta, sea un minuto o cien años vive como si ya no fuera a existir un mañana. _

_Es un adiós muy triste pero es un adiós, si algún día nos volvemos a ver quiero verte feliz y sonriente. Te amo._

_Olaf._

Susan termino de leer con lágrimas en los ojos por aquellas palabras, entregándole la carta a Lucy se levanto y salió de la cocina mientras esta sintió como la paz volvía a ella, comprendió que Olaf no murió sin luchar si no al contrario, nunca desistió de su lucha por lo tanto ella necesitaba salir de esa depresión.

-Creo que necesitan ir a ver a Susan, también necesita apoyo –dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba para abrazar y besar a sus hermanos –necesito pensar todo esto.

Después se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con su hermana para seleccionar la ropa que se pondría, pero existía un pequeño problema cuando se diseño aquella casa de seguridad era solo para hombres así que tanto Susan, Liliandil y ella usaban pantalón y camisas tipo como las que usaban sus hermanos y Rilian era algo incomodo para ellas porque no estaban acostumbradas aunque era más cómodo.

* * *

><p>Rilian estaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa, si alguien llegaba a aquel lugar, que era imposible por todas las trampas expuestas, pareciera que estaba sobre la rama de un gran árbol que comenzaba a reverdecer. Liliandil su madre estaba practicando con la espada instruida por Trin que aun siendo una protectora y teniendo poderes era la mejor después de Olaf en manejar todo tipo de armas de guerra.<p>

-Veo que tu hermano te entreno demasiado bien –comentaba Rilian quien con una daga afilaba una rama.

-Mi hermano no solo era el protector de Cair Paravel… también era un excelente guerrero tu padre lo sabe –esquivando ágilmente un ataque de frente de Liliandil –eres muy lenta creo que es todo por este día, eres mejor con los poderes –dijo Trin clavando su espada en el suelo dejando impresionado a Rilian

En ese momento llegaron Susan y Kyla quienes llevaban unas ricas galletas y justo detrás de ellas, Peter y Edmund.

-Es muy agradable este lugar… esta vez si nos pueden decir que paso exactamente para que todos acabáramos aquí –decía Edmund mientras tomaba casi todas las galletas.

-Como les explicamos es un fuerte que fue construido por Aslan para si alguna vez la realeza estuviera en problemas, es mágico este lugar nadie lo encontrara a menos que te aprendas el camino de memoria –decía Trin, de pronto Kyla puso los ojos en blanco lo cual asusto a los tres reyes presentes porque todos los demás entendían que sucedía.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Peter preocupado ante la cara de terror de Trin

-Narnia está sumida en el terror, creo que es peor de lo que dijo Olaf… tenemos que decirles la verdad Trin –decía suplicante Kyla

-Está bien como quieras pero entonces tenemos que actuar ya –dijo firmemente Trin, mientras nadie comprendía lo que aquel dialogo traería como consecuencia.

Trin tomo aire y de pronto todos se encontraban mirando aquella escena de horror en sus ojos, Narnia sumida en la desesperación, Nira y su "hijo" Kaleb/Kried gobernaban Caspian se mantenía ebrio todo el tiempo, impusieron impuestos excesivos dejando en solo dos días a la mitad del pueblo en pobreza, Carlomen y Archeland rompieron relaciones diplomaticas temiendo una gran guerra, los soldados eran transformados en seres sin decisión propia solo para matar, era como si una gran capa de obscuridad se posara entorno aquel castillo hermoso Cair Paravel.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –exclamo Liliandil impresionada ante aquel panorama

-¡Tenemos que matar y derrocar esto… todo es culpa del idiota de Caspian! –dijo con furia Peter

-A mi padre no lo metas –comenzaba a decir Rilian por lo tanto Trin silbó con todas sus fuerzas para que le prestaran atención.

-Mis queridos reyes, reinas y príncipe si se dan cuenta solo somos nosotros, se perfectamente que las cantidades no importan para ganar batallas pero no están observando lo que sucede… Narnia está sumida en la pobreza, avaricia, lujuria, orgullo, pereza, no estamos luchando contra la bruja blanca, un rey estafador o una bruma verde esto es mucho más grande y poderosa… -haciendo una pausa –estamos luchando contra lo más obscuro que si no mal recuerdo todos han sido afectados por esto –decía Trin seriamente con mirada preocupada

-Lo que dice mi hermana es verdad y Olaf lo descubrió fue por eso que Kried lo mato… se preguntaran como se puede derrotar a un gran guerrero, un excelente protector, es la respuesta él moriría por Narnia, se sacrifico desde el momento que lo eligió el gran rey Aslan a llevar la llave de la fuente de poder y protegerla de todo peligro el sabía que esto pasaría, nada es casualidad todo es una causa –dijo Kyla dejando a todos impactados con aquellas declaraciones

-Mi hermano no solo tenía una fuerza extraordinaria podía leer mentes, los corazones pero sobretodo el futuro, lo que paso en el rio querido príncipe lo sabia no crea que solo dejo ir a la reina porque si –decía Trin con una sonrisa picara, Rilian se sonrojaba mientras Edmund y Peter lo querían asesinar con la mirada –tanto Kyla, Olaf y yo somos estrellas al igual que Liliandil, cada uno tenemos poderes pero él era más ascendido de todos, tu madre –señalando al príncipe –hizo que sus poderes no fueran transferidos a ti porque sabía lo que sucedería, aunque no tiene aun desarrollado esa facultad presentía que si el príncipe tenia poderes sería peligroso en muchos aspectos…

-Kried es otra estrella pero al saber que Olaf fue elegido para proteger la fuente de poder su envidia salió y se convirtió en un espectro que puede convertirse en cualquiera tenga el alma corrompida…

-Pero entonces Kaleb no entiendo, quieres decir que si existe –decía Rilian confundido

-Si como también existe Nira, pero esta última es un ser muy poderoso que puede controlar por medio de la mente y destruirte desde los miedos más profundos, solo respondan en este momento ¿Quién es la autoridad máxima? Claro después de Aslan –preguntaba Trin

-Mi padre –respondía Rilian

-Exacto, los reyes de antaño ya no tienen el mismo poder a menos que el rey actual les de esa libertad, cuando secuestraron a tu padre junto con las reinas no solo fue para sacarles donde estaba la fuente de poder también para saber sus debilidades, sabían que no podían llegar desde el príncipe porque su corazón estaba confundido o por parte de alguno de los reyes por lo que acabo de mencionar, el poder, Caspian X tiene mucho poder en este momento ¿pero cómo llegar quitando del camino a todos? –todos la miraban atónitos ante aquella explicación –llegando a la fibra más sensible, su corazón, el rey está bajo un hechizo, todos sabían que nunca se negaría ante un beso fue donde este ser lo hipnotizo por así llamarle por esa razón no tiene control de su cuerpo y hace todo lo que ella le manda –Susan solo desviaba la mirada de todos cuando nombraban al rey –pero hay un contra hechizo que anula todo… aunque suene cursi o romántico pero solo se revierte con el beso del verdadero amor…

-Entonces Susan puede revertirlo –dijo Edmund de pronto mirando fijamente a su hermana

-Es verdad todos sabemos que mi madre solo era su esposa pero siempre estuvo enamorado de ti –decía secamente Rilian

-Lo sabemos todos… tenemos que ir al castillo y rescatar a Caspian antes de que sea demasiado tarde –decía Liliandil todos asentían aquella propuesta

-Tengo que pensarlo –decía Susan esquivando la mirada de su hermano Peter –creen que esto es fácil para mí, después de que mi corazón está roto, no es tan fácil como llegar y besarlo me duele mucho…

-Ayudaría diciéndole majestad que Nira es una impostora, la verdadera Nira esta secuestrada en la caverna obscura –Susan no entendía porque decían aquello –permítanme explicarme cuando el rey Miraz la expulso del castillo la entrego al mal a cambio de poder fue la razón porque no quería que Caspian conociera la historia de Narnia… Olaf descubrió todo esto por lo que fue frente al gran rey viendo la gravedad de todo esto fue cuando enviaron a los reyes al mundo de los reyes de antaño pero teníamos un misión protegerlos, sabían que todos tenían miedos por lo tanto –Kyla miro nerviosa a Trin por lo que diría –al enterarnos que el príncipe se enamoro de la reina Lucy sería presa fácil para destruir a todos tanto a sus hermanos junto con su novio por lo que mi hermano tomo la oportunidad de ruptura entre ambos para enamorar a la reina pero lo hizo tan bien que él también se enamoro perdidamente fue porque rescatamos a todos estaban en gran riesgo –explicaba Trin seriamente

-Vaya que si son secretos todo lo que están diciendo –decía Edmund

-Entonces la fuente de poder sigue en Cair Paravel –decía Liliandil preocupada

-Sí, pero se necesita una llave para llegar a ella, es difícil solo el protector sabe cómo, Olaf previo todo, pero no sé donde dejo la llave –decía Trin pensativa –pero como dijo el rey Peter necesitamos detener todo esto… -saco un mapa donde se veía como estaba Narnia, Edmund lo reconoció porque la última visita también Coriakin saco una igual para guiarlos hacia la bruma verde –Liliandil tu eres la única que puede ir a esta parte –señalando un bosque pero era extraño estaba dentro del bosque negro –nosotras tenemos que proteger a los reyes y a tu hijo, tienes que hablar con el fauno más viejo llamado Karl el te dirá como llegar a la puerta de los ejércitos blancos que son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar a destruir a Nira y Kried… -entregándole el mapa a Liliandil

-Pero no puede ir sola, tiene que atravesar el bosque negro donde existen muchos espíritus malvados y me imagino que esta vez tienen más fuerza –comentaba Rilian a su madre

-Hijo antes de conocer a tu padre era protectora de la mesa de Aslan y derrote a muchos de estos espíritus, soy la única que puede llegar hasta los ejércitos blancos que están en la puerta de oro escondida, ¿Cuándo tengo que partir? –decía Liliandil

-Mañana antes de que el sol caiga es cuando podemos bajar la muralla sin ser vistos pero es verdad de tu hijo tienes que llevar a alguien que te ayude a combatir –Kyla miraba a Peter fijamente –Rey Peter usted tiene una fuerza sorprendente y sabe cómo convencer a muchos ejércitos creo que es el indicado –decía Trin animadamente

-Claro que lo hare, entonces dejen prepararme –decía Peter caminando junto a Liliandil

-Reina Susan usted es la única que decide cuando quiere ir a destruir el maleficio del rey Caspian… sabe perfectamente que lo necesitamos para hacer que Carlomen y Archeland luchen de lado de nosotros –explicaba Kyla seriamente

-Lo tengo que pensar –dijo secamente Susan

-Solo no tarde demasiado porque puede ser demasiado tarde –decía Trin mirándola fijamente

Paso rápidamente el día en la madrugada Peter y Liliandil partieron hacia el sur donde se encontraba el viejo fauno, Trin le entrego una medalla al rey que era como podían comunicarse mentalmente para saber cómo estaban ya que sería un largo camino de muchos días o quizás meses, por lo tanto sabían que tenían que llegar rápido antes de que las provisiones se terminaran.

* * *

><p>En el castillo Cair Paravel Kried hacia guardia cuando mentalmente escucho a su jefa quien estaba sumamente enojada por el poco oro que habían recaudado de los narnianos y además no encontraban a los reyes de antaño.<p>

-_Algunas noticias Kried de nuestros amigos –_preguntaba Nira

-No mi señora seguimos con guardias en todos los bosques, quitamos las embarcaciones esta todo custodiado pero no sabemos nada y la fuente de poder no sabemos dónde se encuentra en el castillo –dijo nervioso Kried

- _!ENTONCES NO SEAS UN INÚTIL Y SIGUE TRATANDO! –_gritaba Nira aturdiendo a Kried dejándolo tirado en el piso.

* * *

><p>Una semana después…<p>

Todos en la casa de resguardo estaban preocupados porque Liliandil y Peter no se habían reportado, pero sabían que las noticias malas llegaban rápido.

Susan estaba confundida pero después de un sueño donde Aslan hablo con ella diciendo lo que sucedía, se decidió a ir a rescatar a Caspian, solo sería un beso y todo acabaría. Diseñaron un plan donde solo Kyla y Edmund la acompañarían.

-Seguro que no necesitan a otro guerrero –decía preocupado Rilian

-No creo que puedo hacer esto –respondía Edmund mientras se sujetaba el cinturón donde llevaba una daga y una espada.

-Edmund por favor cuida a Susan –decía preocupada y nerviosa Lucy quien le ayudaba a su hermana con el crac de las flechas

-Todo estará bien y por favor cualquier dato de Liliandil y Peter manden el mensaje –decía Susan a Trin

-Si su majestad –haciendo reverencia –es tiempo de ir, si se no se detienen llegaran al anochecer y pueden introducirse por sorpresa –haciendo un movimiento donde bajaba la muralla que los cubría de ser descubiertos.

Edmund y Kyla salieron primero seguidos de Susan quien estaba nerviosa sentía que eso era una mala idea.

Así se empezó una gran aventura para tratar de rescatar Narnia, todos tendrían una tarea muy importante pero Susan sabía que la de ella era sumamente difícil porque amaba a Caspian pero le dolía verlo con otra aun teniendo en cuenta que Nira era una estafadora. Peter y Liliandil estaban escondidos para no ser descubiertos por los guardias del palacio así que su misión tardaría más de lo que estaba prevista.

* * *

><p>Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo bye<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

Ya tengo facebook para que puedan me puedan comentar o hacer sugerencias o simplemente platiquen conmigo de lo que quieran se llama fan . cyra (sin espacios)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22<strong>

**RESCATE EN EL PALACIO **

_**(Narnia)**_

Susan comprendía que salvar a Caspian era de suma importancia pero en ese momento cuando se encontraban en las caballerizas, donde ya tenían dos horas escondidos, se topo frente a Cair Paravel se convertido en un palacio obscuro vigilado las 24 horas del día por soldados que estaban diseñados para matar y torturar, pensaba que era una locura de Kyla y Edmund quienes diseñaron un plan donde entrarían al castillo, esperarían a que el rey estuviera dormido para que ella lo interceptara en la habitación antes de que llegara la esposa de este.

-Yo creo que están locos, esto puede salir mal y si no resulta –decía Susan quien vigilaba en la puerta antes de entrar al castillo.

-Mejor camina, Kyla no puede usar sus poderes porque nos descubrían al usar magia –decía Edmund jalando a Susan quien tenía una mal presentimiento.

Entraron al castillo llegando hasta un pasillo que reconocieron rápidamente, era el que llevaba hacia las habitaciones, Susan estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que sin querer disparo una flecha rosando la oreja de su hermano para parar en una armadura.

-Lo siento Edmund –decía Susan caminando para recuperar su flecha

-Relájate mira es la habitación –dijo Edmund girando la perilla de la puerta, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que Caspian estaba en la cama semi desnudo por lo que Susan se ruborizo

-Solo tiene que besarlo majestad –ordeno Kyla quien vigilaba en la puerta –pero hágalo rápido porque creo que ya se enteraron de nuestra presencia.

Susan llego hasta la cama, lo había besado otras veces pero esta ocasión sentía rabia, dolor pero también lo amaba pero estaba muy lastimada por aquel ser, Kyla cerro la puerta ya que los había descubierto, Edmund fue a ayudarle porque estaban empujando para abrir. Ella tomo aire y acercándose lentamente lo beso.

Justo en ese momento se abrió fuertemente la puerta lanzando a su hermano y Kyla hacia los lados, Caspian abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente pero no pudo decir nada porque dos guardias robustos la separaron del rey para dar paso a Nira y Kried quienes sonreían sarcásticamente.

-Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí –exclamo despectivamente Nira –a la reina benévola Susan.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA, SE QUIÉN ERES! –grito Susan cuando Nira se acerco a Caspian quien se ponía una camisa.

Kyla hacia unas señas al rey que ni Edmund ni Susan entendían, Nira ordeno que todos fueran a la sala de tortura que se encontraba en uno de los patios que anteriormente tenia flores, una fuente que tenia la figura de una dríade pero esta vez solo estaba dos postes sujetos al piso y con cadenas para azotar a las víctimas.

-Querida reina pensó que un beso de amor salvaría al rey de mi hechizo –tomo a Caspian y lo beso con pasión el cual fue correspondido –ve mi marido me corresponde usted no es nada para mí –dijo con desprecio Nira –Diez azotes por introducirse al castillo y husmear sin permiso del rey y cinco porque es la ex de mi marido más otros diez por mi cuenta

-¡DEJEN A MI HERMANA IDIOTAS! –gritaba Edmund quien por más que trataba de soltarse de las cadenas que estaban sujetas a la pared no podía al ver como ponían a Susan en aquellas ataduras para que Kried lanzara veinte cinco azotes.

-Algunas palabras para el rey –decía Nira a Susan quien la miraba con odio al igual que a Caspian quien solo bajo la mirada –creo que empezaremos pero deja te abro tu hermosa camisa –tomando la daga y rompiendo toda la parte de la camisa dejando a Susan desprotegida.

Kried se posiciono en el lugar indicado, tomando el látigo, lo metió en el agua y cuando se conto hasta tres, Susan sintió como aquella cosa levantaba un poco de piel, cerró los ojos y trato de imaginar que no era a ella aunque era imposible no sentir el dolor, Edmund solo gritaba cada vez que su hermana se retorcía de dolor, Kyla mejor cerró los ojos no quería ver aquello. Nira sonreía sádicamente, Caspian ya no podía soportar aquella escena de masacre.

-¡ALTO!ES SUFICIENTE! –ordeno Caspian quitando el látigo a Kried dejando anonadados a todos.

-Pero mi amor tiene que recibir el castigo –dijo Nira observando como Susan ya no podía sostenerse en pie después de quince latigazos

-Creo que es suficiente, solo es un castigo mejor envíenla al calabozo y después será juzgada por ladrona para la horca –caminado hacia Susan para soltarla –a su hermano y la pequeña protectora suéltenlos traerán a los demás para poder rescatar a su hermana y así podremos destruirlos –decía firmemente Caspian dejando no muy convencida a Nira pero al final cedió.

Edmund y Kyla por más que intentaron llegar a Susan quien dejaba un rastro de sangre al ser arrastrada hacia el calabozo que se encontraba en el sótano. Fueron expulsados del castillo pero el pequeño rey quería regresar por su hermana pero la protectora lo impidió.

-Tenemos que regresar la van a matar –decía desesperado Edmund

-No su majestad, el hechizo fue destruido –Edmund no comprendía nada de lo que decía –Caspian se dio cuenta de ello fue por lo que paro la masacre que estaban haciendo con la reina Susan, hizo creer a Nira que aun tenía el hechizo, es mejor regresar no podemos entrar espero que todo esté bien –decía Kyla jalando a Edmund para después aparecer cerca del refugio.

Cuando llegaron y contaron todo lo que sucedió era increíble Peter y Liliandil no se habían reportado y esta vez Susan fue secuestrada y todo estaba mal en Narnia ya que estaba sumida en la pobreza.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar del bosque obscuro se encontraban Peter y Liliandil escondidos desde hace tres días en un pequeño hoyo, se estaban escanciando los víveres y no podían salir ya que los habían asaltado rebeldes, los soldados de la reina Nira estaban pisando los talones y no podían salir de aquel lugar, si utilizaban magia para comunicarse los localizarían rápidamente por lo tanto estaban perdidos.<p>

-Creo que nos moriremos aquí –dijo Peter tomando la última gota de agua que quedaba

-Al dejar mis poderes para casarme con Caspian hicieron que yo muera como humano, tenemos que salir de aquí –haciendo esfuerzos llegar a la pequeña salida –si no hacemos algo nos moriremos hambre

-Tienes razón –decía Peter que al tratar de levantarse se tropezó cayendo sobre Liliandil mirándola seductoramente –pero creo que puede esperar un momento más esta misión –para llegar a sus labios y besarla lentamente.

Liliandil correspondió aquel beso que poco a poco se convirtió pasional, despojando de toda la ropa al rey aun siendo un espacio reducido los dos se entregaron, al ser uno llegados a la gloria, la misión esperaría un poquito más pero después de una semana y tres días en aquel lugar algo más tenía que surgir.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche Caspian no podía dormir pensando en lo que había visto como era que se había casado con alguien malvado sin saber, un hechizo había derrocado a su país el cual tenía responsabilidad, se sentía como un reverendo idiota ya que cayó en la trampa, al lado de él estaba profundamente dormida Nira una impostora, se levanto de la cama se vistió y tomando una bolsa tomo unas cuantas cosas de ropa y comida pero antes tenía que rescatar a alguien.<p>

Tomo una vela y se dirigió al calabozo sin hacer mucho ruido paso cada celda y al final en la más ruin estaba Susan temblando en un charco de sangre que salía de su espalda, se le hizo nudo en la garganta y abriendo la reja la toco temeroso de lo peor, al posar la mano ella se estremeció dando señales de vida.

-Tranquila soy yo Caspian –susurro en el oído –te voy a sacar de aquí –quitándose la capa para envolverla y tomarla en los brazos.

Llego hasta las caballerizas, ocultándose de un guardia que pasaba, para al final estar dentro de donde tenían a su caballo amarrado a un poste, subió a Susan, sujetando un morral donde llevaba un poco de comida, unas vendas, agua, después cuando todo estuvo listo subió él, dando órdenes a su caballo derrumbo la puerta fue donde los guardias se pusieron alertas.

Kried despertó de un salto llegando rápidamente con Nira quien al ver que su esposo no estaba llego hasta un balcón para ver como el rey Caspian salía disparado por la puerta principal junto con la reina Susan, esto desato la ira de su esposa, ordenando que lo siguieran para ponerle fin a todo pero el rey se escapo al bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Caspian galopaba a toda velocidad, tomando la rienda con una sola mano y a Susan con la otra sabia que los guardias de palacio lo seguían por lo tanto llego hasta el rio pero no cruzo si no bajo del caballo con una inconsciente Susan e indico al caballo pasar solo, mientras él se escondía detrás de una piedra viendo pasar a todos los soldados quienes cayeron en la trampa, espero unos minutos para caminar hasta un gran árbol que producía un escondite temporal ya que tenía que estar al pendiente de todo.

Con su capa hizo una especie de cama para poner a Susan quien estaba débil, saco de aquel morral las vendas, un poco agua para lavar y curar las heridas hechas por el látigo, cada vez que la tocaba ella se estremecía y hacía gestos de dolor, Caspian se sentía muy mal todo era su culpa, prendió una fogata para preparar un poco sopa de vegetales, dio de comer a la reina lentamente quien solo abría sus ojos por momentos ya que perdió sangre, era cuando él sonreía pero sin decir nada.

Esa noche se quedo vigilando temiendo a que los soldados de quien se llamaba su esposa volvieran e hicieran mucho daño por lo tanto apago la fogata y aun con el frío que llamaba que sería invierno tapo a Susan aunque no lo necesitaba porque la fiebre estaba muy alta, si sucedía algo más grave él y nadie más tendría la culpa.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche…<p>

Trin llego con la noticia de que Caspian se escapo con Susan pero Nira había dado una recompensa a quien encontrara al rey quien fue secuestrado por la rebelde de la reina Susan quien entro al castillo un día antes a robar.

-Esa mujer está loca pero me da gusto que Caspian recapacitara y salvara a mi hermana –decía preocupado Edmund quien comía una deliciosa sopa hecha por Kyla

-Es verdad… pero si los encuentran es el fin, al igual que a mi madre y el rey Peter –comentaba muy serio Rilian quien terminaba de cenar

-Me toca vigilar –dijo Edmund levantándose también de la mesa –así que Lucy te toca lavar los platos –corriendo a la salida antes de que su hermana reclamara

-Yo te ayudo –dijo rápidamente Rilian ya que para lavarlos tenían que salir para traer agua del pozo

Lucy no negó la ayuda por lo tanto comenzó con su tarea encomendada por su hermano pero ella se vengaría, Rilian llego con el agua vaciando en otra para que pudiera enjuagar todo, el príncipe fue voluntario para ayudarla a secarlos fue donde comenzó la reina no pudo dejar de lanzar agua con espuma.

-Terminaras mojada –decía Rilian esquivando el agua enviada por Lucy

-Me debes una… recuerdas el día del rio –decía sonriendo picara Lucy

Rilian entendió eso como una guerra por lo que al final los platos terminaron secos pero ellos dos terminaron empapados de pies a cabeza, el príncipe no podía dejar de reír ante aquello pero también no podía dejar de ver a Lucy, trago saliva al verla como la ropa mojada se pegaba más a su cuerpo dejado ver sus curvas y por lo tanto sus hormonas estaban jugándole una mala pasada por lo que se puso nervioso con sus manos tapo lo que era su debilidad hormonal entre las piernas. La reina al darse cuenta de ello se volteo sonrojada.

-Lo siento pero es imposible controlarme… –decía nervioso Rilian

-No te preocupes… yo comprendo… recuerda que tengo dos hermanos –decía Lucy dejando escapar una risita

-No te burles… para un hombre es difícil controlarse… cuando ve a una mujer hermosa –decía Rilian quien quito sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia Lucy para hacerla girar y verla frente a frente, haciendo que ella se empezara a poner nerviosa.

-Rilian por favor, no de nuevo –esquivando la mirada –no puedo hacerlo –tratando de caminar hacia la puerta pero el príncipe la sujeto de la mano

De nueva cuenta la acerco a él para lentamente llegar a sus labios y probarlos de nuevo, Lucy no quería corresponder porque pensaba en Olaf pero no pudo resistirse y respondió, Rilian intensifico más aquel beso, Lucy paso sus manos por el cuello del príncipe para juguetear con su cabello, él poso sus manos en la cintura y ella con gran agilidad salto para enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

Rilian la llevo hasta su habitación que estaba frente a la cocina, cayeron juntos en la cama, él sobre ella, se miraron a los ojos un momento y de nuevo se volvieron a besar, las manos de este viajaban desde las piernas de la reina hasta su cara, pero necesitaba más por lo que se aventuro a meter una de las manos bajo la camisa de ella, sintiendo como se erizaba la piel suave, Lucy estaba sintiendo algo muy diferente nunca había llegado a más de lo que fue en el rio y no estaba segura que ese día quisiera pero no quería dejar de sentir aquello que hacía que su estomago se estremeciera por lo que hizo caso a sus deseos y se atrevió a quitar la camisa mojada al príncipe.

Él no se quería quedar atrás por lo que la despojo de la camisa dejándola solo con el sostén, no podía creer en tanta belleza, quería probar aquella parte del cuerpo que nunca había recorrido comenzó a besar con ternura, haciendo que Lucy se mordiera el labio inferior queriendo reprimir algunos sonidos, pero no se detendría por lo que sin que ella lo esperara quito el sostén dejando libres sus pechos, ella lo miro nerviosa pero permitió que él tocara, besara y lamiera absorbiendo su sabor, su aroma que para él era lo mejor del mundo.

Ella disfrutaba cada movimiento, Rilian de nuevo subió a los labios para besarla, los dos estaban excitados porque sus respiraciones eran irregulares, su corazón latía más fuerte, pero aun quedaban prendas de ropa que quitarse como los pantalones de ambos, el príncipe la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y sentándola en sus piernas para seguir recorriendo aquella parte gloriosa para él.

De repente se escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación y los dos solo se quedaron en silencio.

-Rilian abre por favor –decía Edmund provocando que Lucy y el príncipe se pusieran nerviosos

-Si voy –respondió Rilian haciendo que Lucy se escondiera bajo la cama, se puso la camisa para abrir la puerta

-Por fin abres me mando Trin diciendo que tu madre se acaba de reportar diciendo… -Edmund lo observo que estaba nervioso porque sostenía la puerta de una manera extraña –sucede algo o me estoy imaginando cosas ¿Por qué estas nervioso? –preguntaba curioso

-¿Yo? No como crees solo que… nada, me decías algo de mi madre –decía Rilian nervioso porque Edmund de repente se quedo observando algo y al voltear para ver de qué se trataba la sangre bajo a sus pies, el sostén de Lucy.

-¿Quieres explicarme algo? –decía tranquilamente Edmund, Rilian asintió con la cabeza -¿Por qué creo que me ocultas algo? Me permites pasar a tu habitación –haciendo paso para llegar hasta a la esquina de la cama y levantar aquella pieza femenina –Si fuera Peter creo que tu cabeza estaría bajo la primera guillotina que encontrara pero como soy yo…

-Tú no harías nada verdad –dijo sonriendo nervioso Rilian

-Al contrario… Lucy puedes salir de donde estés –ordenaba Edmund por lo que vio como salía su hermana medio desnuda debajo de la cama –termina de vestirte y ve a mi habitación porque este señor y yo tenemos que hablar –arremangándose las mangas y caminado hasta Rilian quien estaba paralizado frente a la puerta –yo que tu corría tienes cinco segundos de ventaja principito.

Rilian salió disparado junto después Edmund quien parecía un toro desenfrenado y detrás de ellos Lucy tratando de remediar la situación, salieron de la casa y los dos tomaron un espada, comenzado a luchar, el rey parecía que quería destazar al príncipe.

-Te juro no paso nada –decía Rilian esquivando

-¡Es mi hermanita! ¡Es una niña! –decía molesto Edmund

-Créeme que de niña no tiene nada –decía sonriendo Rilian

-¡Cállate! Me las pagaras –enviando otro ataque

Lucy al ver aquella guerra decidió pararla -¡ALTO LOS DOS! –Hablando fuertemente dejando a los jóvenes sorprendidos –Edmund suelta esa espada por favor y tu Rilian ya no te burles de mi hermano… los dos me va a escuchar y más tu –señalando a su hermano –no paso nada y si hubiera pasado creo que yo decido, correcto –concluyo tajantemente

-Pero Lucy… este joven te daño no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo –decía suplicante Edmund

-Lo sé pero creo que ya no soy ninguna niña para saber si me equivoco asumir las consecuencias –decía Lucy

-Está bien comprendo lo que dices… pero creo que hoy harás guardia conmigo –señalando al príncipe –necesito que estés cerca de mí y no sobre mi hermana… nadie se opondrá, soy un Pevensie y por lo tanto soy celoso con mis hermanas –ordenaba Edmund

-Perfecto como quieras –decía sin ánimos Rilian

Al final todo quedo aclarado pero Rilian quería estar con Lucy pero le era imposible porque Edmund lo vigilaba en todo momento pero existían momento que la reina se quedaba en la cocina para pasar un momento agradable con el príncipe como platicar o simplemente besarse, pero para él era un logro ya que no quería forzarla a nada por lo seguiría con aquellas pequeñas cosas que la hacían feliz.

* * *

><p>Tres días después…<p>

Susan despertaba su cuerpo lo sentía pesado como si una gran roca estuviera sobre ella, sintió que tenía algo en su pecho se toco lentamente sintiendo que era una venda pero sobre todo observo que solo llevaba eso, se podía decir que solo eso tapaba parte de su pecho, se trato de levantar pero le dolía la espalda, el sol topaba con sus ojos ¿Dónde estaba? Solo recordaba que había estado en Cair Paravel y Nira la mando azotar después de eso recordaba mucho frio y después nada.

-No te muevas te puedes lastimar –escucho que alguien decía, aun se sentía mal cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-¿Caspian? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntaba Susan haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse impidiendo que Caspian la ayudara

-Tranquila estamos en el bosque, escapamos de Nira, creo que si funciono aquel beso… por otra parte estamos escondidos… has estado enferma, te cure las heridas de la espalda, estabas muy débil –decía preocupado Caspian tratando de detener a Susan quien caminaba desorientada.

-¡No me toques! –Huyendo de Caspian, para tropezarse y caer – te dije que no me tocaras –decía Susan con lágrimas en los ojos, el rey se acerco para abrazarla aunque recibía algunos golpes pero sabía que necesitaba apoyo -¡aléjate de mi!

-Se que te he hecho daño y mucho… no sé si me podrás perdonar, no sé ni cómo pedirte perdón –abrazándola fuertemente

Susan escuchaba como Caspian pedía perdón, sentía su calor, su respiración, necesitaba su presencia pero estaba molesta, dolida y además mal herida por su culpa por lo tanto lo haría sufrir un poquito, al estar perdidos tenían que depender el uno del otro por lo tanto lo trataría como su sirviente ya que necesitaba ponerlo a prueba un poco además tenía que divertirse un momento.

-Tenemos que poner en claro lo que vamos a hacer –decía Susan fríamente mientras se ponía una camisa de Caspian para cubrirse.

-Si lo que tu digas –respondió Caspian

-Tenemos que llegar hasta el refugio donde están los demás –Caspian solo asentía a todo lo que decía –tenemos que recolectar más víveres o moriremos de hambre, las heridas que tengo nos retrasaran porque no me puedo mover rápido por lo tanto pasaremos dos días más y después partiremos, entendido –decía Susan sentándose bajo la sombra del árbol

-Necesita algo más su alteza –decía divertido Caspian aun cuando Susan lo tratara tan mal era un inicio de una futura reconciliación.

Todos tenían una misión muy importante por lo tanto tratarían de hacerla lo mejor posible pero sobre todo intentaría de recuperar el amor y a su país Narnia.

* * *

><p>Sorry sorry por no actualizar rapido pero se los juro este fin de semana<p>

la situacion que paso estuvo fuera de mis manos mi abue fallecio y por lo tanto se me complico

pero bueno ya esta listo, el siguiente capitulo la verdad no pongo fecha

ya que ando con la cabeza en otra parte espero que les guste

y gracias por su espera


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

Ya tengo facebook para que puedan me puedan comentar o hacer sugerencias o simplemente platiquen conmigo de lo que quieran se llama **fan . cyra (sin espacios)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 23<strong>

**EL AMOR RARA SITUACIÓN**

_**(Narnia)**_

Cinco días perdidos en el bosque, sin comida desde el día anterior Susan se estaba desesperando porque aunque ya casi las heridas de su espalda estaban completamente cerradas, aun le dolían un poco pero además no podía hacer muchas cosas por lo que tenía que depender de Caspian lo cual le molestaba, él no entendía porque lo trataba de esa manera tan indiferente pero ese día los dos estaban furiosos.

Caspian parecía un niño molestando por haber caminado bastante, sin decir nada se sentó bajo un árbol estaba tan cansado y hambriento que se comería un oso, por lo tanto no le importaría que Susan casi lo levantara a patadas pero él no se movería hasta que ya sus pies pudieran moverse.

-Caspian tenemos que seguir, necesitamos encontrar algo de comer –parándose frente al rey con las manos en la cintura con mirada penetrante –yo también estoy cansada y necesito comida además que mi espalda me duele mucho… gracias a mi ya no tienes ese maldito "hechizo" que según Trin era por lo que hacías cosas extrañas –decía recargándose en un árbol frente a Caspian.

-Lo que digas no me va a mover de aquí, ten piedad de un pobre anciano –sentencio Caspian cerrando los ojos para dormirse

-Te recuerdo que yo tengo…

-Si lo sé mas de mil años pero déjame decirte que en tu mundo no tienes más de veinte en cambio yo si tengo en este momento un poquito más que tú –decía burlonamente Caspian y sin más se durmió

Susan sintió como se retorcía por dentro de ira por lo que no se quedaría así por lo que tomo un puño de tierra con piedras pequeñas para arrojárselas al rey pero justo en ese momento se escucho que un caballo corría por lo que Caspian despertó alarmando, tomo a la reina de la mano para jalarla y correr, vieron un árbol gigante por lo que sin pensarlo se subieron, se sentaron esperando que pasara toda la flota de soldados persiguiendo a un vándalo todo encapuchado que lo acorralaron justo debajo de ellos.

Los dos reyes escondidos observaron la brutalidad con la que trataron aquel pobre individuo porque lo tiraron del caballo, torturándolo cruelmente, lo sujetaron a un árbol y abriéndole pequeñas heridas por todo el cuerpo, después sacaron de una jaula a un oso negro que era sostenido por una gran cadena sostenida mágicamente, le inyectaron algo en los ojos y aquel animal se fue por el objetivo en el árbol, al llegar a él lo destazo con las garras para después empezar a comerlo.

Susan ya no podía ver aquella masacre le estaba entrando ganas de vomitar pero no podía permitir que los descubrieran, a Caspian se le tenía que ocurrir algo para poder escapar de ahí, eran seis soldados y un oso contra dos que estaban débiles pero si los capturaban les podía pasar lo mismo o mucho peor.

-Susan mírame, tenemos que hacer algo –susurraba Caspian al oído a su compañera quien afirmaba cerrando los ojos cada vez que el oso tragaba algo de aquel humano –tengo una idea… -mirándola tristemente –voy a bajar, tomare las armas que están en ese caballo, te lanzare la ballesta y tu dispararas desde arriba… si me pasa algo o me atrapan quiero que escapes no me ayudes, correcto.

Caspian descendió lo más lento y silencioso posible, se escondió por un segundo cerca de un caballo de donde saco una espada y una ballesta que se la lanzo a Susan quien la atrapo con algo de complicaciones, como no soportaría ver más aquella masacre lanzo una justo en el corazón del oso, el rey quedo impresionado pero fue donde los descubrieron, acorralándolo pero la reina ágilmente mato a dos más cercanos para dejarle a otros tres pero uno estaba trepando el árbol cuando estaban distraídos.

El soldado llego hasta Susan quien perdió el equilibrio pero alcanzo a sujetarse con una mano, la ballesta cayó al suelo mientras Caspian tenía dificultades ya que había perdido la espada y en ese momento estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con un soldado.

-¡Caspian ayúdame! –gritaba Susan quien estaba a punto de caer

Caspian estaba bajo el soldado corpulento que trataba de asfíxialo pero fue justo cuando vio que estaba cerca una daga por lo que hizo su mayor esfuerzo en alcanzarla, el soldado se preparaba con una gran piedra que sostenía con una mano cuando el rey lo apuñalo justo en el corazón, se levanto un poco mareado y puso atención en Susan quien ya no podía sostenerse más y el soldado sacaba su espada para apuñalarla. Encontró la ballesta sobre un arbusto pero su falta de aire le dificultaba correr pero aun así lo alcanzo y recordando cómo le habían enseñado a disparar las flechas, se guio por sus labios dando justo en el corazón de aquel guerrero quien cayó del árbol.

Pero aun así existía un problema Susan ya no se sostuvo mas del la rama por lo que también cayo, Caspian trato de detener la caída pero lo único que resulto que ella cayera sobre él dejándolo sin aire y con un gran golpe.

-Est… estas algo pe… sada –decía Caspian tosiendo cuando se trataba de levantar

-Ya cállate… buen tiro –decía Susan cuando se levantaba ayudada por Caspian

-Lo aprendí de una excelente arquera –sonriendo seductoramente –además es la segunda vez que te salvo de un grupo de soldados así que me debes la vida dos veces –decía Caspian sacudiéndose el polvo

-La primera es cuenta saldada… recuerdas frente a una multitud –decía Susan comenzando a caminar para explorar que traían los caballos –mira agua y… ¡COMIDA! –sacando unas bolsas con manzanas

-Pero me debes una –decía Caspian acercándose a Susan sigilosamente para abrazarla por atrás, pero la reina se volteo rápidamente encontrándose acorralada

-Quieres una manzana porque están deliciosas –dando un gran mordisco a una de ellas, Caspian movía negativamente la cabeza –pues tú te la pierdes y ahora déjame salir si no te importa

–No –dijo Caspian sonriente al ver como comía aquella manzana Susan.

-Pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí… mataste cuatro soldados de tu esposa y además creo que va a llover –mirando al cielo nublado para después comenzar caer gotas.

Caspian y Susan estaban en un juego de miradas pero al comenzar a llover salieron corriendo con todos los víveres y armas que pudieron recoger, para llegar hasta una cueva escondida entre dos arbustos para refugiarse del aguacero que se desataba.

-Necesitamos hacer un fuego, mira con esas ramas –decía Caspian señalando una pila de ramas secas

Rápidamente el rey puso sus habilidades para prender una fogata mientras que su compañera desempacaba la comida que en su mayoría era animales como conejos, ardillas, como también manzanas, perones y otras cosas de frutas.

-Creo que la reina tendría un banquete porque de seguro ya tiene otro rey mucho más guapo –dijo burlonamente Susan

-Ojala que lo tenga a mí solo me importa una persona –respondió Caspian sonriendo

-Pues no te esforzaste después de casarte con Liliandil y después con Nira –dijo Susan en tono de reproche por lo que Caspian camino hacia ella ya que le había colmado la paciencia con ese tema.

-Sabes perfectamente porque me case con Liliandil… y con Nira fue otra cosa –dijo Caspian fríamente –a la única persona que amo es… -Susan desvió la mirada -¡MALDITA SEA MÍRAME POR UNA VEZ!

-Para que… para que me digas que lo sientes, que nunca quisiste dañarme… -ya en ese momento corrían lágrimas en sus mejillas –Caspian… casi me matan, me sacrifique por ti, me corte las venas… he hecho tantas cosas que ya estoy harta… siempre eliges a otras antes que a mí –dijo tristemente Susan

Caspian la miraba tristemente, se sentía como un imbécil porque él tenía la culpa de todo, así que tomo valor y beso a Susan, ella quedo quieta ante aquella sorpresa pero poco a poco fue soltándose para responderle, comenzó a subir de nivel ya que cayeron al piso, sin dejar de besarse.

Susan tomo la iniciativa porque abrió la camisa del rey dejando ver sus pectorales aun con su edad, quería tocar su piel pero conforme pasaba encontraba hematomas, pequeños raspones por la batalla, él no se quedo atrás por lo que también se deshizo de la prenda dejando a la reina en sostén que también en minutos quedo fuera, eran tan bellos que comenzó a besarlos lentamente quería embriagarse de su sabor, como no podía estar en los dos al mismo tiempo con una mano se entretenía con el otro haciendo que ella sintiera una desesperación que corría desde su vientre bajo hasta su cabeza.

Caspian regreso a los labios para otro beso mientras sus manos viajaban hacia la parte baja para introducirse dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior para llegar hasta el punto donde en aquel momento estaba sensible por lo que comenzó a masajearlo lentamente provocando que Susan soltara algunos sonidos que él los silenciaba por medio de besos, ella no podía con aquel placer por lo que su corazón estaba a mil por minuto. A él ya le estorbaba el pantalón ya que su palpitación era muy grande por lo que con la mano libre trato de quitarlo.

Ella vio a su amado sin ropa por lo que se sonrojo aun estando excitada aun era inocente y él sería el primero, en segundos los dos quedaron en igualdad cuerpo con cuerpo, sin nada que esconder, los dos tenían heridas de guerra, se tocaban recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo con besos caricias pero aun no eran uno, era el momento por lo que él se coloco entre las piernas de la reina pero antes de penetrarla, la miro y ella correspondió con un beso fue cuando sintió como lentamente se daba paso rompiendo la barrera haciendo que ella gritara del dolor.

-Lo siento –susurro Caspian dando un pequeño beso mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la reina –si quieres paramos

-No… quiero hacer el amor contigo… te amo –respondió Susan quien poco a poco se fue acostumbrando para dar paso total al miembro del rey.

Al principio fue lento ya que Caspian no quería volver a lastimarla pero conforme ella se acostumbro las envestidas fueron con mayor velocidad y ferocidad, fue hacia hasta que los dos llegaron al tocar el cielo del placer ahogando un grito de gloria, él cayó sobre ella por el cansancio, bañados en sudor con las respiraciones desiguales ante una pequeña fogata en el suelo de aquella cueva se entregaron al amor, se acomodaron para que con una capa envueltos, abrazados quedaron a disposición de Morfeo, mientras en las afueras una gran tormenta caía.

* * *

><p>En Cair Paravel…<p>

-Su majestad encontraron seis soldados en el bosque muertos –decía Kried a su ama quien se paseaba por la habitación probándose las joyas de las reinas

-Cuál de las dos parejas seria el rey Peter y Liliandil o la reina Susan y mi querido esposo –mirando fijamente a Kried –querido hijo… que inútil eres busquen hasta encontrarlos –decía fríamente Nira

-Si su majestad –respondió Kried bajando la mirada caminando hacia la salida

-Que informe me tienes de la fuente de poder –decía Nira de repente

-Encontramos la habitación… fue difícil pero… -decía nervioso Kried

-Pero que ocurre –decía Nira

-Necesitamos la llave… -Nira lo miraba fijamente –lo intentamos todo, Olaf era el mejor… tiene que tenerla una de sus hermanas Trin o Kyla –escondiendo el nerviosismo tomándose las manos.

-Comprendo… ¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO ESTÁN HACIENDO NADA AL RESPECTO PAR DE INÚTILES! –decía firmemente Nira tomando con gran agilidad de la camisa para lanzarlo con potencia fuera de la habitación, dejándolo un poco mareado.

Kried se levanto y ordenando a sus soldados poniendo más en Cair Paravel para la aparición de las dos protectoras.

* * *

><p>Era de noche Rilian y Edmund vigilaban pero estaban aburridos, a punto de quedarse dormidos fue hasta que al rey se le ocurrió una idea loca pero necesitaba salir de aquella cárcel además sus hermanos estaban desaparecidos.<p>

-Que te parecería salir un momento de esta casa de seguridad –decía animado Edmund

-Me sentiría mucho mejor –respondía Rilian sacudiendo la cabeza para no quedarse dormido.

-Te propongo algo, los víveres se están terminando, tenemos que salir al pueblo –Rilian no entendía que era lo que trataba de decir su compañero –me doy cuenta que Trin baja la protección todos los días a las cinco de la mañana… podríamos salir y regresar –decía Edmund

-No creo es muy arriesgado, si nos atrapan no creo que nos trataran bien –decía preocupado Rilian

-No estoy diciendo que llegamos al castillo solo vamos a comprar víveres y regresamos de paso vemos como está la situación y podemos hacer nuevos planes –decía suplicante Edmund

Rilian lo observo durante unos minutos creyendo que estaba loco pero al pensar en todo al final se decidió ir con el rey, el plan era estar cerca de la protección y a la hora exacta para salir corriendo antes de que se dieran cuenta para regresar rápidamente. Así lo hicieron, esperaron y a esa hora al dar el primer paso se sintieron libres pero después de cinco minutos ya no sabían dónde estaba la casa de seguridad.

Caminaban en línea recta hasta que encontraron el pueblo, ya no era el que conocían si no uno triste donde al pasar observaban la miseria en que estaba consumido completamente, llegaron hasta una pequeña tienda pero no podían comprar nada ya que todo estaba podrido, sentían furia fue en ese momento que al querer regresar se toparon frente a frente a Kried que al verlos.

-¡ATRÁPENLOS! –ordeno Kried a los soldados.

Rilian y Edmund salieron corriendo lanzando todo lo que iba a su paso para hacer que se tropezaran retrasando su persecución, llegaron hasta el bosque pero no llevaban armas por lo tanto los acorralaron pero los dos atraparon y mataron a dos con técnicas de lucha quitándoles las armas para así poder defenderse.

Se embarcaron a una lucha de dos contra todos los que salían, Edmund se quito de enzima a todos los que lo atacaban y salió corriendo pero Rilian quedo atrapado llegando Kried a la lucha.

-Mira nada más nuestro principito Rilian –decía burlón Kried

-El mismo y legítimo hijo del Rey Caspian X –decía sonriendo irónicamente Rilian

-Pues tu padre llorara mucho la pérdida del príncipe legítimo –dijo Kried arrebatándole la espada dejándolo indefenso por lo que primero lo sofoco con un golpe en el abdomen para después sacar una daga y apuñalarlo.

Rilian sintió como la daga entraba en su cuerpo pero no se rendiría, saco fuerzas empujando a Kried para tomar la espada que reconoció al instante, era la vieja espada del rey Peter.

-Tú no te la mereces –dijo Rilian apuntando a Kried fue cuando llego Edmund para ayudarlo pero el malvado impostor tenía una carta más y sacando un dardo se lo lanzo al príncipe justo en el corazón haciendo que el príncipe sintiera como sus fuerzas se esfumaban para después caer al piso.

-Creo que nos vamos fue más fácil de lo que pensé, me saludas a Olaf –ordeno Kried llevándose a su ejército, Edmund sonrió y suspiro de alivio pero al voltear Rilian estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Rilian! No por favor –decía desesperado Edmund tratando de despertar al príncipe.

* * *

><p>Amanecía una vez más pero para Susan y Caspian era el primer despertar junto a quien amaban, no querían separarse, el fuego frente a ellos se había extinguido pero el de su interior aun seguía vivo, cada caricia, beso se entregaron uno al otro, sin ataduras en aquella fría cueva, aun con sus cuerpos desnudos envueltos en una capa el frio no pasaba porque se tenían el uno al otro.<p>

-Dime que esto no es un sueño –decía Susan mientras con sus dedos dibujaba formas en el abdomen del rey.

-No mi vida, pero sí lo es no quiero despertar –respondía Caspian moviéndose para volver a besarla volviendo a prender aquel fuego, llegando de nuevo a las caricias, él quería poseerla de nuevo por lo que en minutos de nuevo estaban haciendo el amor.

Estaban tan excitados y entretenidos fue cuando un ruido los alarmo, ya que parecía que alguien pedía ayuda _-¡Ayuda por favor! –se escuchaba alguien desesperado _parecía la voz de un joven.

-Tenemos que ayudar –decía Susan preocupada levantándose buscando su ropa.

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí y continuamos con nuestra tarea –decía Caspian divertido guiñando el ojo.

-Creo que es tiempo de levantarnos, tenemos que seguir… -Caspian se levanto para abrazarla y besarla mientras ella se vestía –tenemos que… Caspian no por favor –mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando el rey la aprisiono entre la pared y pasaba sus grandes manos por partes sensibles de cuerpo –por… favor no… tenemos que… ayudar

-Es mejor quedarse aquí… además puede ser una trampa –decía en tono seductor Caspian, Susan ya no podía con aquel calor que sentía entre sus piernas por lo que dejo que el rey entrara una vez más en ella, esta vez fue un poco salvaje hasta que en el piso cayeron los dos exhaustos.

-Ya entiendo porque… Liliandil y Nira no te querían dejar ir –decía Susan quien besaba el cuello del rey apasionadamente.

-Creo que a ellas no les toco sesión seguida y ya… no puedo –decía Caspian tratando de controlar su respiración.

Susan sonrió y se levanto para terminar de vestirse –Creo que la diversión se termino por esta vez necesitamos seguir –lanzándole la ropa a Caspian.

-Entiende tengo más años que tú, mi redimiendo es un poco menor –decía poniéndose las botas para tomar las armas y los víveres.

Así salieron en guardia cuidándose las espaldas, Susan llevaba una ballesta preparada para disparar al instante mientras Caspian con la espada y una daga, caminaron unos diez minutos cuando se llevaron una sorpresa. Había un camino de sangre por lo que con cautela lo siguieron y se toparon con quienes menos pensaron.

-¡Rilian… Edmund! –exclamo Susan corriendo hacia su hermano quien sostenía al príncipe con dificultad.

-¡Susan estas viva! –dijo Edmund con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? –preguntaba Caspian alarmado al ver a Rilian inconsciente lleno de sangre.

-Fue herido por Kried… necesitamos llegar al refugio –decía desesperado Edmund

Caspian tomo a Rilian en los brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección que decía Edmund, llegaron a un punto donde parecían perdidos, la desesperación comenzó a llenarse sobre todo para el padre del príncipe pero fue justo el momento que apareció Trin con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si no los mato Kried los voy hacer yo –decía molesta Trin mirando fijamente a Edmund

-Creo que no es momento para regaños necesitamos llegar Rilian está muy grave –decía preocupada Susan

Trin tomo la orden para llevarlos al refugio para entrar con Rilian hasta la habitación donde solo las protectoras y Caspian entraron. Lucy salió a ver que tanto alboroto cuando se topo con Edmund.

-¡Susan! –dijo Lucy sonriendo de felicidad su hermana había regresado –regresaste, sabía que estabas viva… pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara Edmund? –mirando a sus hermanos quienes no sonreían mucho

-Rilian… -Edmund no podía decirle

-¿Qué paso con Rilian? –pregunto desesperada Lucy pero no recibió respuesta de sus hermanos porque lo que ella abrió la puerta de la habitación y su día feliz se desmorono.

Rilian en cama parecía sin vida, lleno de sangre, Trin y Kyla corrían por medicinas y vendas ya que no le podían controlar la hemorragia, además fue envenenado con un dardo, Lucy caminaba lentamente como si viera una pesadilla, llego hasta donde estaba Caspian quien sostenía una de las manos de su hijo.

-Lucy es mejor que salgas –decía su hermana tratando de jalarla para salir pero ella no quería moverse.

Caspian al verla se retiro para que llegara a Rilian, Lucy se acerco hasta el oído derecho del príncipe y dijo –resiste, no me puedes dejar –entonces él despertó, la miro fijamente sonrió y después volvió a cerrar los ojos para empezar a convulsionar.

-¡Salgan todos rápido! –ordeno Trin

Caspian tomo a Lucy en brazos para sacarla ya que se resistía en salir, necesitaba estar con Rilian, no podría con otra muerte, no él, lo amaba de alguna forma así que no se iba a dar por vencida.

* * *

><p>jajaja no se si me salio el lemmon que queria pero trate<p>

espero sus comentarios y esperen al siguiente

porque esto se esta poniendo más interesante

¿sobrevivira Rilian? ¿que sucedio con Peter y Liliandil?

¿Los descubrira Nira?

bueno esperenlo la siguiente vez no se cuando vuelva a actualizar

solo les dire que sera pronto...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

Ya tengo facebook para que puedan me puedan comentar o hacer sugerencias o simplemente platiquen conmigo de lo que quieran se llama **fan . cyra (sin espacios)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 24<strong>

**EJÉRCITOS BLANCOS**

_**(Narnia)**_

Llegaba la brisa del mar, escuchaba como las olas se rompían en el viento, Rilian despertó y se encontró frente a una isla desierta, se sentía desorientado, ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Por qué estaba vestido de blanco? Lo único que recordaba era que estaba en el refugio y todos estaban frente a él.

-Se que te sientes desorientado pero es normal –dijo una voz a espaldas de él que conocía perfectamente, dio la vuelta y su sonrisa se dibujo.

-¡Olaf! –Exclamo sonriente Rilian al ver al antiguo protector, pero al instante algo estrujo su corazón, a caso estaba muerto –dime que no estoy…

-Muerto –terminado la frase y sonriendo –no sé tú como te sientes –decía Olaf

-Es que no sé cómo me siento, estoy confundido –observo caminar a Olaf hacia él pero se quedo sorprendido por cómo estaba vestido, de blanco pero lo que llamo es unas grandes alas que salían de su espalda -¿eres un ángel? Ahora si no se qué pensar… -decía Rilian tallándose los ojos para enfocar mejor la mirada.

-Sigo siendo un protector, solo que esta vez dirijo los ejércitos blancos… pero de eso no estamos hablando –Rilian lo miraba confundido –su majestad sabe ¿Dónde está? –el príncipe respondía negativamente –está en la tierra de Aslan, el fin de Narnia…

-Pero mi padre me conto que había una ola gigante… -decía Rilian interrumpiendo a Olaf

-Depende si la quieres ver… deje una gran responsabilidad en sus manos pero se termino el tiempo, el gran león Aslan me envió a decirle que su decisión cambiara muchas cosas, es tiempo de decir adiós –Rilian se le corto la respiración al escuchar aquello –pero gracias por hacer el intento.

-Pero… pero, mis padres, Narnia… dime que existe una solución por favor –decía Rilian suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento pero no la hay solo nos queda escuchar la despedida de tus seres queridos… para seguir evolucionando –decía Olaf tristemente –tus padres te extrañaran, el pueblo tendrá un nuevo heredero, quizás… pero dejaste a una persona que te ama y siempre lo hizo.

-¡Lucy! –exclamo Rilian

-Exacto ella tiene un gran corazón y un gran poder de cambiar a las personas… una de ella fue usted majestad… y sabe porque lo hizo –Rilian solo lo miraba fijamente –por amor… cuando estuvo conmigo fue especial pero jamás pude remplazar a usted majestad, jamás… claro que yo la amo y la amare siempre pero nunca obtuve el corazón de ella –decía Olaf limpiando una lágrima que escapaba.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntaba Rilian confundido

-Solo mira estas escenas –dijo Olaf justo en ese momento una gran ola se posiciono frente a ellos y como un espejo que mostraba la habitación donde yacía su cuerpo, Rilian vio como su padre estaba frente a él con la cara empapada de lágrimas.

_-Hijo… te amo, no me hagas esto… perdóname si fui un mal padre por prestar más atención a mis miedos e inseguridades pero… -_Rilian observaba tristemente aquellas palabras –_recuerdas esto –Caspian sacaba de su chaqueta una hoja arrugada con un barco mal dibujado junto con un monito con corona y al lado decía papá eres mi héroe –me lo regalaste cuando tenias cinco años… justo cuando acababa de llegar de un viaje de casi un mes en Carlomen… recuerdo que estaba en una junta cuando interrumpiste para entrar corriendo con tu espada que te regale para tu cumpleaños y llegaste para brincar a mis brazos y decirme "papi te extrañe… mira te tengo un regalo de bienvenida", cuando lo abrí me hiciste el hombre más feliz._

Rilian no podía creer todo lo que su padre decía, desde que creció lo había juzgado y tratado muy mal pero ese hombre siempre estuvo preocupado por él, así que continuo escuchando –_Rilian, perdóname… intente amar a tu madre pero nunca pude… nunca pero a ti nunca te deje de amar, sobre todo te amo eres mi hijo pero ya no te tengo junto a mi… _

El espejo se volvió humo cambiando de escena rápidamente poniendo frente a Lucy quien solo observaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rilian sentía que su corazón se rompía al ver a todos los que quería pero lo que lo dejo destrozado fue cuando aquella reina comenzó a hablar.

_-Rilian… te amo… creo que nunca deje de hacerlo, a Olaf lo ame pero no como a ti… aunque intente olvidarte por el daño que hiciste no pude… te fuiste dejándome sola –_Rilian observo como Lucy se acerco y dio un beso para después desaparecer bajando la ola.

-Ves lo que piensan de ti, eres muy amado, tu madre también te ama, hoy solo te queda estar aquí pero puedes decir algunas palabras si tu quieres –dijo Olaf mirándolo fijamente a Rilian quien estaba hincado con las manos en la cara –una vida decimos que no es suficiente pero tenemos que aprender a valorarla, yo sacrifique mi vida humana de más de cien años pero evolucione como guerrero de los ejércitos blancos, una legión de ángeles que tienen el poder de vencer el mal que en este momento nos aqueja, pero desgraciadamente solo soy líder de una parte mínima las demás tiene que convérselos los reyes que quedan.

Rilian se levanto después hizo reverencia, limpiando sus lágrimas dijo tristemente –Te admiro Olaf, hoy me doy cuenta que de los errores se aprende aunque sea demasiado tarde, mi padre siempre me educo con lo mejor que tenía yo lo juzgue de la peor manera pero siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite, mi madre es alguien que me apoyo en cada una de las barbaridades y ridiculeces pero la amo, fue quien nunca juzgo los errores solo me daba consejos para mejorar mi vida y… Lucy nunca la deje de amar –mirando hacia el horizonte para perderse en ella.

-Excelente su majestad… creo que está listo –tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente –como le dije una vez… será un gran rey pero sobre todo tiene mente y corazón de guerrero, eso lo saco de su abuelo al igual que su padre… el valor de su madre pero mi señor la vida es más hermosa cuando la ve desde otro punto, nos vemos en la guerra –guiño el ojo para sacar su espada alzarla, desprendió una luz segadora para después solo alcanzo a ver a Aslan sonriendo y justo en ese momento sintió su cuerpo más pesado.

* * *

><p>-Ya casi llegamos –decía Liliandil a Peter quien caminaba colina arriba y el aire se le terminaba.<p>

-Llevas diciendo esto más de media hora… -haciendo alto para recobrar el aliento –tenemos que llegar hoy a los ejer… -no termino de decir nada porque Liliandil lo empujo hacia unos matorrales

-Shhhhhh! –susurro Liliandil cuando Peter trataba de hablar –el ejercito de Nira…

Peter esperaba ver a los caballos y soldados pero no pasaba nada hasta que un enano los descubrió amenazándolos con un arco y flecha para después un grupo de faunos los levanto, todos apuntando sus armas.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Son de los ejércitos de Nira? –decía con autoridad un fauno corpulento con grandes cuernos

-Nos enviaron Trin y Kyla protectoras de Cair Paravel, necesitamos hablar con el fauno Karl, tenemos que ir con los ejércitos blancos, soy el rey Peter y ella es la ex esposa del rey Caspian, Liliandil –respondió Peter un poco nervioso ante las miradas molestas.

-Así que necesitan hablar conmigo –dijo una voz de un anciano que salió detrás del fauno musculoso.

Era un fauno anciano, usaba un bastón, las arrugas se hacían notar, Liliandil saco una cadena de oro con un símbolo extraño en forma de triangulo para mostrársela, aquel extraño personaje la tomo y haciendo una seña todos bajaron las armas.

-Sus majestades –haciendo reverencia al mismo tiempo todos lo imitaron –creo que no es un buen lugar para platicar, síganme –señalando una entrada a una cueva, el fauno saco una cadena similar a la de Liliandil y la puso cerca de una roca fue así que vieron la entrada a una mansión escondida dentro de una cueva, pasaron rápidamente a una sala donde había una gran mesa con una estrella azul en el centro, era un tipo sala de juntas.

-Siéntense por favor –dijo un enano quien traía una charola con una jarra de té y tazas, Liliandil y Peter hicieron caso a la orden.

-Rey Peter aun se ve muy joven desde que mi tátara tátara abuelo el señor Tumnus contaba las grandes hazañas de los reyes antiguos a mi bisabuelo y usted ex protectora de la mesa de Aslan hija de Ramandu –tomando un poco de té –Olaf esta muerto –Liliandil y Peter asintieron –él me dijo que vendrían y pedirían mi ayuda… a que se debe su visita –decía el fauna Karl mirándolos misteriosamente.

-Necesitamos la ayuda del ejército blanco –respondía Liliandil

-Ejército blanco… cuenta la leyenda que son guerreros muertos que dieron su vida por amor y fueron convertidos en ángeles para combatir en algún momento alguna tragedia del mal en Narnia, pero solo puede ser despertado por un rey autentico y el poder de una estrella –Peter se sorprendió ante aquella aclaración –Trin ni Kyla contaron eso verdad, son muy listas esas niñas… -decía sonriente el fauno

-Ya entiendo porque nos mandaron a los dos –decía sorprendido Peter

-Nada de lo que hacen esas niñas es casualidad… lo interesante de esta historia es rey Peter hasta donde llegaría para hablar con esos grandes guerreros –mirándolo fijamente –sabe que para hablar con ellos tiene que estar muerto –decía el fauno muy serio dejando a Peter sin habla.

-Pero… pero… si muero ¿Cómo podre ayudar? –decía nervioso Peter

-Ayudaría mucho más… hablaría con los ejércitos blancos y así podrían derrotar a "Nira" quien es alguien malvado, nada que ver con la bruma verde si no que ella hizo la bruma, se derroto pero no se quito desde las raíces… si quieres acabar algo tienes que ir desde lo más escondido –explicaba Karl

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto de pronto Peter

-La medalla que me enseño Liliandil se la pondrá en el pecho y de repente solo sentirá un pinchazo en el corazón, después se encontraría frente a los siete líderes guerreros, tienes que convencerlos a todos si no nadie ayudara –explicaba Karl, Peter asintió tomando la medalla que le ofreció Liliandil –solo que rey si no logra convencerlos morirá para siempre –fue lo que escucho Peter antes de sentir el pinchazo en el corazón.

Peter se encontró de pronto en una sala similar a la del fauno solo que completamente blanco, era una gran mesa larga con una estrella dorada en el centro, él se encontraba en una silla de madera decorada con figuras antiguas en la parte del centro y a los lados se encontraban siete personajes, estaba un enano llamado Terrance que había muerto en la batalla cuando los Telmarinos atacaron Narnia salvando a toda su familia y parte de la raza, enseguida un mino tauro con un parche en el ojo derecho que es mencionado como JT, un centauro conocido como Arion, un guerrero telmarino parecido al rey que al presentarse se llama Caspian IX quien fuera asesinado por su propio hermano pero el si tenía la creencia de la mágica tierra que habitaba, un fauno llamado Eryx, al final dos guerreros uno llamado Zeth y con una sonrisa que se caracterizaba estaba Olaf caído recientemente por la ira de Kried.

Todos tomaron asientos y Eryx comenzó la asamblea con una actitud seria –Rey Peter gusto en saludarlo de nuevo, a que se debe la visita –mirándolo fijamente

-Gracias por concederme la visita, vengo a… pedir la ayuda de su ejército para poder derrotar a Nira y sus aliados –dijo Peter firmemente, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel comentario

-Nira su majestad es el nombre que utiliza para la sociedad pero en realidad su nombre es Egbert, es un ser muy poderoso comparado con el poder que tiene Aslan es similar pero usándolo con el mal –explicaba Olaf

-Entonces el único que puede derrotarlo es Aslan –decía Arion

-No exactamente, ya que si se enfrentaran seria una lucha de mil años o llamada la lucha eterna, es por lo que el rey Aslan no puede pelear, tiene que ser alguien con menos poder pero ayudado de todo su intelecto –decía Olaf levantándose de la silla –creo que tenemos que ayudar es nuestro deber salvar al pueblo que alguna vez nos dio su apoyo, fue por eso que el gran león creo este ejército –todos asentían positivamente, Peter sintió que eso fue demasiado fácil –pero existe un problema… para despertar al ejército blanco

-Pero si acabo de morir para hablar –decía incrédulo Peter

-No murió majestad esta en un estado hipnótico solo que Karl necesita ver si de verdad están dispuestos a ayudar sin importar que se necesite dar –explicaba el ex rey Caspian IX

-Majestad si está dispuesto a despertar el ejército blanco se necesita la gota de sangre de todos los reyes coronados por en Narnia –explicaba el enano –comenzando por el primer rey hasta el que está en trono.

-Pero de donde voy a sacar la sangre de todos si yo estuve solo gobernando la época dorada, el primero murió hace mucho y todos los reyes Telmarinos que estuvieron –decía desesperado Peter

-Lo sabemos… donde está la mesa de piedra existe una entrada que nadie ha descubierto, se abre con una llave especial, que está en Cair Paravel en la sala de tronos, cuando la tengan en sus manos sigan su marcha hasta donde esta esa puerta saquen un cofre que contiene todas las marcas de cada rey consumidas en medallas de oro, al tenerlas cada uno de los reyes vivos tomara la medalla correspondiente y pondrán una gota en el centro cuando terminen vuelvan a meter el cofre y apareceremos –explicaba Olaf

-Suena sencillo pero en realidad está muy difícil –decía Peter

-Creo que sí pero solo así se puede despertar al ejército blanco… lo siento majestad –decía tristemente Zeth

-Lo intentaremos… se que lo lograremos –dijo de pronto Peter suspirando

-Entonces no se diga más majestad es tiempo de regresar –decía el enano sacando su espada azul, los demás lo imitaron creando un gran rayo que pego a Peter en el pecho.

Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama, la habitación tenía muchos libros en los estantes, figuras de guerreros, giro su cabeza y observo que no estaba solo si no con Liliandil que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Por fin despierta su majestad –decía Liliandil

-Tenemos que ir por los demás –exclamo Peter tratando de levantarse

-No majestad, mañana partimos hoy tiene que descansar –ordeno Liliandil para detenerlo –yo le prometo que mañana salimos a primera hora –dando un pequeño beso

-Está bien pero solo si te quedas conmigo –dijo pícaramente Peter haciendo espacio en la cama para que Liliandil se acomodara, abrazándola para quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Rilian sentía los parparos de sus ojos muy pesados pero aun así los abrió y lo primero que observo fue a Lucy sentada en una silla al lado de la cama dormida, sonrió ante aquello, no sabía que había pasado pero recordaba aquel encuentro extraño con Olaf, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo se lo impidió, un dolor agudo sintió en su pecho por lo que ya no hizo intentos. Haciendo que su compañera despertara.<p>

-Rilian ¿Qué haces? Te puedes lastimar –dijo Lucy preocupada al ver como se retorcía del dolor.

-Te amo –dijo Rilian dejando sorprendida a Lucy

-No digas nada… descansa -limpiándose disimuladamente una lágrima que caía.

-No… llores estoy vivo –decía Rilian mirándola tiernamente

-Trin y Kyla dijeron que estabas muerto… aun no se explican como sobreviviste al veneno mortal de Kried –explicaba Lucy desviando la mirada

-Me imagino –susurraba Rilian para el mismo

-Fue muy duro para… tu padre –caminando hacia la puerta –voy decir que ya despertaste –decía Lucy

-Lucy… no te vayas… escuche lo que dijiste –dijo Rilian con lágrimas en los ojos –te puede decir que yo también te amo, perdóname por todo lo que hice, regrese por ti –Lucy lo observo un minuto para después caminar hacia él subirse a la cama y unir sus labios en un beso.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… no sabes cómo me sentía –decía Lucy mientras abrasaba a Rilian

-Si lo sé –respondió Rilian sonriendo sin poder detener las lágrimas que caían.

Así quedaron abrazados y Rilian descubrió que la mejor medicina era estar con Lucy quien ya no sentía confusión porque siempre lo amo.

* * *

><p>Otro capitulo siento que se alargara mas de lo que pensé<p>

jajaja nos vemos saludos


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, NO escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

_***Advierto este fic contendrá algunas veces lenguaje y escenas un poco fuertes**_.

_Haber como les explico lo que pasara entre Lucy y Rilian estaba en la duda de ponerlo o no ya que no sabía si estaba bien así que ustedes juzguen. También fue porque el fin de semana fui a un concierto de Arjona y pues se me vino a la mente una canción, al final me decidí a ponerlo, es lemmon pero la verdad necesito sus opiniones creo que en mi cabeza sonaba mejor bueno difrutenlo_.

Ya tengo facebook para que puedan me puedan comentar o hacer sugerencias o simplemente platiquen conmigo de lo que quieran se llama **fan . cyra (sin espacios)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 25<strong>

**EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

_**(Narnia)**_

Paso una semana para que Peter y Liliandil llegaran de nuevo al refugio, encontrándose con todos para contar lo que el viejo fauno Karl conto y como fue su encuentro con los siete líderes del ejército blanco.

-Entonces tenemos que entrar de nuevo a Cair Paravel –decía Edmund quien tenía un plato lleno de galletas.

-Si por lo tanto tenemos que tener un plan porque tenemos que salir todos y después ir a la mesa de Aslan a buscar el cofre –explicaba Peter observando como Edmund y Rilian se arrebataban las galletas.

-¡Parecen niños! ¡Dejen esas galletas! –exclamaba Trin molesta arrebatándoles las galletas para comenzar a comerlas

Trin al verlos como la veían con cara de pocos amigos sonrió sarcástica para salir corriendo, Edmund y Rilian no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados por lo que también salieron tras ella, aunque este último aun se dificultara correr lo hizo. Todos los demás solo se les quedaron viendo para seguir con aquella reunión.

-¡Niños! –exclamo divertida Liliandil

-Tenemos que hacer un plan para poder entrar a Cair Paravel… la última vez yo quede dentro y no fue divertido, si nos atrapan puede pasar algo muy malo –comentaba preocupada Susan

-Entiendo eso pero tenemos que hacer lo más rápido posible… no creo que Narnia soporte más esta situación –decía Caspian

-Para entrar a la sala de tronos sin usar magia… vamos a tener que estar dentro del castillo, es una zona complicada de llegar así que necesitamos practicar para prepararnos, Trin y yo lideraremos para llegar… después de eso utilizaremos algo de magia para llegar rápido hasta la mesa –explicaba Kyla

-¿Cuándo partiríamos? –preguntaba Lucy

-Yo creo que dentro de una semana –respondía Caspian

-¿Por qué no puede ser dentro de dos días? –preguntaba curiosa Susan

-Porque es el cumpleaños de Rilian –decía Liliandil mirándola fijamente –no sabemos si sobreviviremos a esto.

-A demás necesitamos la ayuda del ejército blanco para visitar Carlomen y Archeland, no creo que nos reciban de una manera agradable después de lo que sucedió -comentaba Caspian

-Entonces no se diga más comencemos a entrenar porque solo somos nosotros -dijo Peter suspirando

Pasaron rápidamente los días, llegando al cumpleaños del príncipe Rilian donde Peter consiguió una botella de vino que encontró escondida en un cofre cuando buscaba más armas, Liliandil, Susan y Lucy hicieron un lindo pastel junto con una rica comida de conejo, Caspian y Edmund movían sillas, mesas llevándolas al patio donde seria la pequeña fiesta mientras el festejado ayudaba a Trin y Kyla diseñando un plan para entrar al castillo sin ser descubiertos.

La velada la disfrutaban cada uno de los participantes al máximo ya que no sabían cuanto más vivirían con aquella guerra infernal, Kyla saco sus habilidades para tocar violín así que comenzando con una melodía lenta, Caspian saco a bailar a Susan, Peter no se quería quedar atrás por lo tanto fue con Liliandil. Mientras tanto Lucy y Rilian se escaparon cuando todos estaban distraídos para ir a la habitación de ella.

-Si tus hermanos me descubren aquí, esta vez se aseguraran de no regresarme del otro mundo –decía pícaramente Rilian

-No creo que se den cuenta… Edmund jamás había tomado más de una copa de vino créeme esta algo pasado de copas –caminando hacia Rilian que estaba sentado en la cama –Peter tendrá una noche muy agitada con tu madre –decía Lucy sonriendo –pero Susan duerme conmigo…

-Le podemos decir a mi padre que esta noche le de asilo porque creo que también está un poco pasado de copas –dijo divertido Rilian

-Entonces creo nadie nos molestara –dijo coquetamente Lucy besando a Rilian sentándose en las piernas de este.

Aquel beso suave y lento, disfrutando el sabor, pero Rilian quería más por lo tanto la aprisiono entre sus brazos para hacer el beso más intenso el cual Lucy respondió, él descendió sin dejar de besarla al cuello donde al primer contacto ella se le erizo la piel por lo las sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar.

Rilian anhelaba más por lo tanto necesitaba tocar el abdomen, pecho, espalda de la reina, por lo tanto se topo con un botón, ágilmente quito la blusa lanzándola hacia el piso, él sonrió cuando Lucy trataba de desabrochar su sostén pero al parecer estaba atorado, además sus manos temblaban por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Te ayudo –dijo Rilian, Lucy asintió sintiendo como sin problemas quedaba expuesta al príncipe

Él comenzó a besar, acariciar lentamente para después tomarla y hábilmente girándola quedando sobre ella sin dejar de degustarse de aquel sabor, Lucy comenzó a sentir como de su estomago descendía algo que llegaba hasta la su bajo vientre, Rilian de nuevo subió a la boca, después se separaron por falta de aire para verse a los ojos.

-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado –comento Rilian

-Pero aun no termina –respondió Lucy

Rilian la beso de nuevo pero esta vez se quito el la camisa dejando ver a la reina su torso desnudo, Lucy sonreía nerviosa porque sabía lo que sucedería después pero quería hacerlo, él sabía que estaba nerviosa por lo que al ver los ojos de niña no quería hacer eso, sentía que no se la merecía, le hizo mucho daño en el pasado pero la amaba y por lo tanto aceptaría a cualquier decisión que tomara ella. Pero aun así seguían tocando, besando, acariciando disfrutando del sabor del otro, en segundo los pantalones de los dos estaban en el suelo junto con lo demás, solo una prenda los separaba.

-No quiero hacerte daño –susurro Rilian al oído al ver como temblaba ella cuando él bajaba su mano para tocar un punto sensible en ella sobre la ropa interior.

-Confió en ti –respondió Lucy llegando a sus labios para besarlo.

Lucy sintió que una llama recorría su cuerpo, como si el aquellas cosquillas que comenzaba a sentir se expandiera, tenía miedo por lo que pasaría, pero no podía dejar d sentir todo aquel nuevo oleaje de sensaciones haciendo que curvara la espalda al momento que él masajeaba más rápidamente. Rilian quería verla completamente desnuda así que se deshizo de la ultima prenda, la observo, parecía una diosa, todo era perfecto pero él era un lobo y en ese momento estaba su presa, un indefenso ciervo, aunque en ese momento su cabeza estaba muy desconectada para pensar claramente. La palpitación entre sus piernas le decía completamente lo contrario.

Quería parar pero su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí mismo, se acomodo entre las piernas de la reina, Lucy mordía su labio haciendo que su confusión dijera que era tiempo, lentamente fue introduciéndose a ella deteniéndose cada vez que veía la cara de dolor, fue cuando tuvo el impulso de salir pero ella lo detuvo.

-No… solo un… momento –susurro Lucy tratando de controlar el dolor que sentía cerrando los ojos.

-Lucy por favor no cierres los ojos, confía en mí –decía Rilian, Lucy obedeció y cuando lo estaba mirando a los ojos sintió como él estaba completamente dentro de ella, era como si quemara pero lo que sintió en ese momento era algo inexplicable, amaba aquel joven y estaba haciendo el amor, comenzó a moverse más rápido.

El vaivén era rápido, Rilian era la primera vez que hacía el amor y era maravilloso, nunca olvidaría la mirada inocente que se convirtió en mujer, no fue su cumpleaños pero era extraordinario, era como reconciliarse de la mejor manera. Fue cuando los dos llegaron a la gloria, tocando el cielo juntos.

Lucy se acomodo en el pecho de Rilian, tratando de recobrar su respiración que aun la tenia agitada, él sonrió estaba exhausto por lo que se besaron y fue el mejor beso de buenas noches que alguien daría y ella antes de quedarse dormida escucho como el príncipe dijo –te amo –haciendo la mejor de las noches.

Mientras en otras habitaciones los hombres acabaron totalmente ebrios, Trin, Kyla, Liliandil y Susan los pusieron en la habitación de donde se quedaba Edmund ya que era la más cercana.

-Creo que estarán cómodos –dijo divertida Trin

-Es verdad vámonos a dormir esta noche no habrá acción –dijo suspirando Liliandil

-Yo solo quiero dormir, ese vino estaba algo fuerte –decía bostezando Susan caminando hacia la habitación que compartía con Lucy.

Susan camino hacia la habitación, se quito los zapatos antes de entrar sabía que su hermana ya estaba dormida, giro lentamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, entro de puntitas pero al llegar a la cama se llevo una gran sorpresa, su hermana en brazos de Rilian en condiciones impropias, quería gritarle aquel joven pero se detuvo al ver que Lucy tenía una gran sonrisa, mejor tomo sus cosas y volvió a salir llegando a la habitación de Rilian que se encontraba sola.

A la mañana siguiente Rilian despertó pero se encontraba solo, creyó que todo lo vivido la noche anterior era algo que se había imaginado, pero justo en ese momento entro Lucy con la bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza, se levanto de la cama aun desnudo haciendo que la reina se sonrojara.

-No hay porque ponerse nerviosa ya me conoces –llegando hasta ella para besarla -¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntaba Rilian

-Excelente desperté del mejor sueño –dijo Lucy regresando el beso

-Bueno tienes razón… voy a ducharme tenemos que preparar todo para mañana el asalto al castillo –comento Rilian

-Lo sé además todos comenzaran a despertar y si mis hermanos te ven salir de aquí no quiero saber que te harán –dijo divertida Lucy

-Tienes razón, te veo en el desayuno –dijo Rilian despidiéndose con un beso

Rilian salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la ducha, salió solo con una toalla en la cintura, él supuso que todos estaban en las habitaciones correspondientes su padre y Susan, su madre y Peter, Edmund no sería problema porque se quedaría en su propia cama, pero no se imagino que el vino cambiaria todo.

Él entro a su habitación como lo hacía cada vez que terminaba de darse un baño, cerró la puerta soltando la toalla para buscar la ropa, fue entonces cuando se quedo paralizado ya que Susan estaba en su cama, sentada en shock por verlo totalmente desnudo, Rilian sentía que sus manos eran tan pequeñas que no cubrían por completo, fue hasta que la reina grito con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que todos los que estaban dormidos despertaran llegando hasta la habitación del príncipe.

Rilian observo como todos entraron a su habitación, Caspian se sorprendió al ver a su hijo desnudo en la misma habitación donde estaba Susan por lo que se requería una explicación en ese momento.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto confuso Peter a Rilian

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeando Rilian de los nervios por lo que Liliandil comprendió lo que sucedía, su hijo no se había quedado en su habitación y entendió todo cuando vio que Lucy estaba nerviosa.

-Lo que sucedió su majestad es que todos tomamos demasiado vino… Rilian se quedo conmigo ya que estaba demasiado ebrio –Rilian fruncía el ceño al no comprender lo que sucedía –por lo tanto no sabía que la reina Susan estaba aquí…

-Ok… pero ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí, Susan? –pregunto Caspian aun no tan convencido

-Porque… porque… yo también bebí y estaba confundida… -Susan estaba tratando de explicar ya que sabía que si Peter o Edmund se enteraban de lo que en realidad pasaba abría una guerra –además después de que los llevamos a ustedes totalmente ebrios cada quien se podía quedar en cualquier habitación –sonando molesta Susan

Peter, Edmund y Caspian se miraban aun incrédulos pero al final decidieron que era tiempo de ir a ducharse para tratar de controlar la resaca que tenían, Lucy y Rilian respiraron aliviados pero antes de que todos salieran, Liliandil llamo a su hijo para aclarar algunas cosas, Susan observo como su hermana llegaba a su habitación, fue donde la intercepto.

-Susan… gracias por no delatarnos –dijo Lucy a su hermana quien tenía la mirada seria.

-Lo hice por ti, Rilian tiene que ganarse mi confianza de nuevo… además si Peter o Edmund se enteran… no me lo quiero imaginar –respondió Susan

-¿Estas enojada? –pregunto tristemente Lucy

-No… porque lo estaría, fue extraño entrar a la habitación y encontrarte en una situación incómoda… eres mi bebé, la pequeña que volaba, la que nos enseña que se tiene que ser pacientes, la que siempre está a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles –Lucy sonreía al ver a su hermana diciendo todo eso –eres quien me hace sentir fuerte cuando no soy nada, para mí siempre serás la niña que hoy se convirtió en mujer –dijo Susan tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

Y con un abraso sellaron el amor de hermanas que tenían, para después prepararse para la guerra que se avecinaba, tenían una misión de muerte pero tenían que realizarla, todo lo que paso era un gran logro, pero también Nira y Kried esperaban con ansias a los reyes para de una vez por todas derrotar a Narnia.

-Listos –dijo Caspian justo cuando Trin bajo la protección e internarse en el bosque para llegar al castillo.

* * *

><p>bueno lo hice... juzguen y espero pasientemente sus reviews<p>

el proximo cap ya empezara la guerra, saludos y bye...


	26. Chapter 26

**AMIGOS Y SEGUIDORES DE FAN FICTION!**

PRIMERAMENTE ESPERO SE ENCUENTRES MUY BIEN Y EXCELENTE

SE EXTRAÑARAN AL VER DE NUEVO UN ANUNCIO DE ESTA MAGNITUD PERO AL PARECER LA INSPIRACIÓN NO QUIERE REGRESAR ME HE PASADO PENSANDO Y HACIENDO COSAS PARA QUE VUELVA, LO SIENTO PERO NO, YA NO DIGO FECHAS NI CUANDO TERMINARE LAS HISTORIAS, MI VIDA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN CAOS EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ME CAE EL VEINTE DE UNA NOTICIA BUENA Y MALA PARA MI.

TAMPOCO PIENSEN QUE ME DESAPARESERE PERO NECESITO VOLVER A MI VIDA UN POCO, ME DA MUCHA PENA CON USTEDES YA QUE ESPERABAN QUE ACTUALIZARA PERO NO ME SIENTO NI CON ÁNIMOS DE HACER Y ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ FUERON MESES DE VER QUE NO ESTOY BIEN EMOCIONALMENTE DE REPENTE SENTÍ QUE MI VIDA COMENZÓ A CAMBIAR Y NO HA SIDO FÁCIL TODO.

ME CONVERTÍ EN UNA PERSONA ARROGANTE Y FRÍA PERO ESTOY EN TRANSICIÓN DE CAMBIO Y DE UN RETO CONSTANTE VOY A VOLVER NO SE CUANDO Y A QUE HORA PERO NECESITO SABER SI ESTA NOTICIA CAMBIARA CUANTO MI VIDA, REPLANTEAR MUCHAS COSAS TENGO QUE HACER.

TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA NUEVA ILUSIÓN Y NO SE COMO REACCIONE ANTE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y PUES MAS QUE NADA ESPERO Y ENTIENDAN QUE NO ES POR CAUSAS QUE DESAPARECIERON, LA ESCRITURA ES MI VIDA SOLO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIERO REPLANTEAR MUCHAS COSAS.

SALUDOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.

PD. LADY SHARK MI VIDA ES UN CAOS Y NO SE QUE SUCEDA CONMIGO GRACIAS POR ESTAR HAY


End file.
